Salvando a Draco Malfoy
by fadamaja
Summary: Traducción, Mientras el mundo magico espera que Harry Potter los salve a todos, Draco Malfoy idea un plan para salvarse a si mismo. Slash.
1. Prologo

Salvando a Draco Malfoy

de Dayspring

beta LatexoHPo

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es muy dura ,se trata de una violación claro que las cosas no son lo que parecen, es importante que sepan a que atenerse, así que si el tema les causa problemas o son menores de edad les recomiendo volver atrás y no seguir leyendo, si continúan leyendo con la historia sera bajo su responsabilidad así que no quiero quejas, recuerden que esta historia es Slash o sea chico con chico ademas de mpreg, embarazo de un hombre.**

Prólogo: El Plan

Fue durante las vacaciones de Navidad que lo supo con seguridad. Antes había tenido dudas y sospechas, pero el asunto se materializó en una prueba concreta y le golpeó con fuerza la cabeza unos días después de llegar a casa proveniente de Hogwarts.

Siendo que ya era mayor de edad a los diecisiete y sería iniciado apenas terminara el colegio en primavera, su padre lo había llevado a la Fiesta Navideña Anual de los Mortífagos. Tres días. Tres días de escuchar gritos, de ser salpicado con sangre y otros fluidos corporales, de sentir pulsos moribundos o ver corazones arrancados de pechos…, de mirar niñas siendo violadas…, de violar mujeres que rogaban por las vidas de sus hijos…, de hacer cosas que sólo una vida de esconder sus verdaderas emociones le había permitido soportar.

En el cuarto día, él y su padre se habían Aparecido a casa. Su padre había marchado a su habitación, cansado y satisfecho. Él corrió hasta el baño y le rindió homenaje al dios de porcelana mientras lloraba.

Pensó en suicidarse, pero en realidad la completa idea de terminarlo todo... bueno, apestaba.

Fue entonces cuando Draco Malfoy supo que necesitaba _un plan_. No lo haría, no se volvería un mortífago. No es que le importaran los muggles y los sangresucia —eran una pérdida de espacio, ¡pero diablos!, también lo eran el noventa por ciento de los mortífagos en su opinión, y nadie los andaba desmembrando. Claro está, el Señor Oscuro tenía sus momentos... que era otra razón. El Señor Oscuro era feo y horripilante y no le gustaba la forma en que lo miraba. Como si fuera uno de los sacrificios muggle. Como si quisiera a Draco sobre el altar, empalado en su extraño miembro, el del Señor Oscuro. Era demasiado angosto, estaba doblado peculiarmente como una S, y la cabeza era como un hongo en un tallo muy pequeño. Señor Oscuro o no, no había forma en que permitiría que le metieran esa cosa. De ninguna manera. Imperius, Cruciatus, ni Avada Kedavra harían que aceptara el fenómeno miembro del Señor oscuro en su boca, culo, o cualquier otra cavidad.

Así que tenía tres opciones: morir, esconderse, o pasarse al otro bando. Ya había desechado la idea de morir. No había mucha gente que lo recordara. Morir y ser olvidado sería una lástima. Esconderse era imposible: era familiar sanguíneo de la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, un simple hechizo lo apuntaría como a la Estrella del Norte. Pasarse al otro bando (al lado de la estúpida rigurosidad moral) no era exactamente atractivo, pero era su mejor opción.

Sin embargo necesitaba una razón de peso para cambiarse de bando, una razón que el otro bando creyera sin dudas, porque no iba a pasar el resto de su vida bajo estrecha vigilancia y sospecha. Merlín, los primeros diecisiete años de su vida ya habían sido más que suficientes.

Mhh. Podía fingir que se enamoraba sin remedio de Harry Potter. Bufó. Quizás con la mascota sangresucia de Potter. Bien, ese pensamiento lo hizo escupir en el baño.

Podía decir que Lucius había abusado de él toda su vida y eso de seguro le ganaría puntos de simpatía. Pero probablemente ellos querrían que hablara, llorara y gimiera por su trágico destino. Como si fuera a hablar con ellos más de lo absolutamente necesario.

¡Maldición! Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer que fuera lo suficientemente creíble para hacerlo renunciar a todo, pero que no requiriera mantenimiento constante.

Entonces Draco Malfoy sonrió mientras un _Plan_se formaba en su mente. Un Plan sin Fallas. Un Plan Perfecto.

Se duchó y con rapidez se dirigió a la biblioteca privada de Lucius.


	2. El Niño-Que-Violo

Salvando a Draco Malfoy

de Dayspring

beta LatexoHPo

**NO OLVIDEN LEER LA ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es muy dura ,se trata de una violación claro que las cosas no son lo que parecen, es importante que sepan a que atenerse, así que si el tema les causa problemas o son menores de edad les recomiendo volver atrás y no seguir leyendo, si continúan leyendo con la historia sera bajo su responsabilidad así que no quiero quejas, recuerden que esta historia es Slash o sea chico con chico ademas de mpreg, embarazo de un hombre.**

Capitulo Uno: El Niño-Que-Violó

Harry Potter bebió el último resto de su jugo de calabaza, se despidió de sus amigos y dejó el Gran Comedor para ir a detención. Maldito Malfoy y sus secuaces. Crabbe había tropezado a Hermione, Draco se había reído, y lo próximo que Harry supo fue que la Profesora McGonagall los separaba a él y al rubio y los sentenciaba a una detención con Filch. Era triste pensar que había pasado siete años en Hogwarts, se había enfrentado a Voldemort en numerosa ocasiones y sobrevivido, y aun así bailaba al ritmo de Malfoy. Maldito. En toda la confusión de ser el Niño-Que-Vivió y el objetivo favorito de Voldemort, se había vuelto la perra de Malfoy. Y ni siquiera estaba recibiendo los beneficios que eso implicaba, cosa que no le habría molestado si sólo hubiera cerrado los ojos fingiendo que no era Malfoy. Malfoy podía ser un idiota, pero era un idiota muy atractivo y, al igual que Harry, jugaba para ambos equipos. No es que Harry hubiera jugado muy seguido. Está bien, nunca había jugado. Bueno, no completamente de todas maneras, pero se había besuqueado con miembros de ambos equipos.

Escuchó pasos tras él y divisó cabello rubio en su visión periférica. Con similares miradas molestas, ambos chicos caminaron juntos a su castigo.

—Varitas— demandó Filch y se las entregaron—. Limpien— les ordenó y abrió la puerta de una gran alacena.

La Sra. Norris siseó cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

La habitación estaba llena de telarañas. Harry se sacó la túnica y tomó una escoba para comenzar a limpiar los estantes más altos. Malfoy, notó con el rabillo del ojo, había agarrado una cubeta y un trapo y había comenzado a trabajar en el lugar opuesto de la habitación.

—Serías un encantador elfo doméstico— se escuchó decir Harry, sorprendido porque había planeado ignorar al otro chico.

—Auta miqula orqu— murmuró Malfoy.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Cállate, Potter.

Algo recorrió a Harry y sin un pensamiento consiente, sintió que se movía hacia Malfoy, presionándolo contra los estantes.

—Oblígame.

Malfoy lo empujó.

—Ya estamos en suficientes problemas. Vuelve dónde estabas para que terminemos y podamos marcharnos.

—¿Me estás dando órdenes ahora, Malfoy?

—Púdrete, Pot…

Harry entró en pánico por dentro cuando su cuerpo se adelantó y presionó sus labios contra los de Malfoy, su lengua invadiendo la cálida boca abierta. Su cuerpo inferior también se presionó hacia adelante, fregándose contra Malfoy de una manera muy sugestiva. ¿Qué diablos...?

Su primer pensamiento fue "Imperius"; trató de liberarse como lo había hecho en clases. Sin embargo, nada lo detuvo para romper la camisa de Malfoy. Nada lo detuvo de golpearlo en la cabeza cuando Malfoy peleó de vuelta. Nada lo detuvo de atrapar al anonadado chico contra el piso y sacarle los pantalones. Nada lo detuvo de reír cuando Malfoy corrió hacia la puerta y encontró que estaba cerrada. Nada lo detuvo de abrirse el pantalón y meter su duro miembro en el culo seco de Malfoy. Nada lo detuvo de sonreír mientras los dedos de Malfoy rascaban el piso de piedra sin poder hacer nada, sus rodillas lastimándose mientras él se movía dentro. Nada lo detuvo de reírse en el oído de Malfoy cuando sus uñas se enterraron en su delicada piel y cuando sus dientes lo mordieron, ambas acciones haciéndolo sangrar.

Para cuando Harry pudo controlarse, Malfoy yacía gimiendo bajo él. Salió del culo del chico con un nauseabundo "plop" y observó con horror el fluido de semen y sangre que salió tras él.

—Malfoy…— susurró. Gentilmente le dio la vuelta al rubio y unos aturdidos ojos grises lo miraron.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Malfoy, con voz rasposa.

Por gritar, asumió Harry. Por tanto gritar.

—No… no fui yo. Tra… traté de parar. De verdad. Yo no lo haría… ¡Merlín! Malfoy, no lo haría…

—Lo hiciste.

Harry meneó la cabeza en continua negación.

—No. Yo… No. Algo debió causar esto. Imperius o...— sus palabras se detuvieron cuando algo se le ocurrió —¡Tu! ¡Tú hiciste esto!

Malfoy se puso aun más pálido. Luego sus ojos grises brillaron.

—¿Yo hice qué, Potter? ¿Me violé a mi mismo?

—¡Sí! Quiero decir, no, pero…, pero tú dijiste una especie de hechizo o algo así, ¿no es cierto? Te oí murmurar algo y entonces… yo no pude parar. No podía parar. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¡Qué hiciste!

—No fue un hechizo— la voz era un susurro ronco, que combinaba muy bien con las huellas de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Llanto. Había hecho llorar a Draco Malfoy—. Era un insulto élfico. Auta miqula orqu: "Vete a besar a un orco". Yo… estoy haciendo un estudio independiente en Magia Elfica. Me gusta como fluye su lenguaje. Me gusta que nadie sepa lo que estoy diciendo, incluidos los profesores. Yo…, mírame, Potter. ¿Esto es algo que me haría a mí mismo?— levantó una mano hinchada y ensangrentada.

Harry se estremeció.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es llevarte a la enfermería.

—No debemos hacer nada— siseó Draco—. Tú ya hiciste suficiente.

Harry asintió con tristeza.

—Entonces me dirigiré a la oficina de Dumbledore. He oído que Azkaban es encantador esta época del año—dijo en auto desaprobación.

Se dirigió a tratar de abrir la puerta, esperando que no estuviera bajo un hechizo de tiempo o sólo se abriera para Filch.

—Espera. No podemos andar así por los pasillos— señaló Malfoy mientras lentamente se ponía de pie; Harry se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba completamente vestido.

Recordó haberle quitado brutalmente la ropa a Malfoy, doblando partes de él que no deberían ser dobladas, rasgando la fina tela con sus dientes y dedos. Había usado la camisa de Malfoy para amarrarle las manos tras la espalda. Miró el hinchado hombro del otro, sin duda dislocado. Le había jalado la camisa, mientras presionaba con una rodilla la espalda para así darse libertad de bajarse sus propios pantalones. ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Cuántas veces había atacado a Malfoy? ¿Cuántas veces Malfoy trató de arrastrarse lejos, sólo para ser arrastrado de vuelta y violado otra vez? Observó al delgado chico frente a él. Ya se estaban formando moretones; raspones oscuros por la sangre y suciedad. Un chichón al centro de la pálida frente, lo que significaba que su repetido golpear de la cabeza de Malfoy contra el suelo no había sido un mal sueño. Tenía marcas de dientes alrededor de los pezones (¿Los pezones?) cuando él —en su mente—, se vio a sí mismo pateando a Malfoy en la espalda antes de meterse en el culo que ya no estaba apretado ni seco. Sí, ahí estaban las marcas de las patadas. Probablemente yacía una costilla rota bajo toda esa piel amoratada.

Sus ojos siguieron un rastro de fino pelo rubio hasta el miembro de Malfoy, que colgaba sin fuerzas de un nido de enmarañados cabellos platinados, manchado en lugares por una mezcla de sangre y semen. Harry observó hasta que Malfoy se cubrió con las manos. Levantó la mirada para encontrar ojos grises fijos en el suelo como si el chico estuviera avergonzado y humillado.

Harry quería vomitar.

Se puso su ropa y ayudó a Malfoy con lo andrajos que ahora eran las suyas. La túnica del Slytherin logro cubrir la mayoría del daño. Una vez más Harry se dirigió a la puerta. Una vez más, Malfoy lo detuvo.

—Potter—. Harry esperó por los hechizos y las condenas—. Ese no eras… tú.

—No, no lo era— accedió Harry, preguntándose por la falta de algo en las palabras de Malfoy. ¿Estaba en shock? ¿Podría llegar hasta la enfermería por sí mismo? Quizás debería ayudarlo, luego ir a la oficina de Dumbledore.

—¿Sientes ganas de hacerlo de nuevo?—. Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza. Se castraría primero antes de permitir que algo así volviera a suceder. Debía haber algún tipo de hechizo que impidiera que un hombre hiciera...— Entonces déjalo ir. Tú no lo volverás a hacer, y yo no diré nada.

Sintió un destello de esperanza. Entonces murmuró:

—Necesitas atención médica, Malfoy. Tú… estás herido—. Sabía hechizos básicos de Sanación. Pero no para algo como esto. Probablemente tenía daño interno.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Le diré a Madame Pomfrey que no sé quien me atacó, que volvía de detención y fui asaltado en un pasillo.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Harry. Esto lo sacaría de la vida de Malfoy de manera definitiva. ¿Eso no era lo que Malfoy quería? ¿Acaso Malfoy…?

—¿De verdad crees que quiero que las personas sepan que fui violado por ti, Potter? ¿Qué no pude protegerme de ti? ¿Qué no pude impedir que tú…?— afirmó con fuerza su túnica— No, es mejor para los dos que olvidemos lo que sucedió aquí. Limpiaremos esta estúpida habitación y recuperaremos nuestras varitas. Luego volverás a tu Sala Común, te quejarás sobre la detención, y te irás a acostar. Eso es todo lo que necesitas hacer.

—¿Pero no deberíamos, no sé, tratar de averiguar qué sucedió? Algo o alguien me hizo hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad— discutió Harry—. Necesito saber qué fue.

—¡Me importan una mierda tus necesidades, Potter! Yo soy la victima aquí. Yo soy de quién se reirán y a quien ridiculizarán si esto se sabe. Mi padre… ¡Maldición! ¡Me debes tu silencio!

Harry agachó la cabeza. Malfoy tenía razón. Se lo debía. Pero…

—Necesito saber si soy un peligro para los demás estudiantes. ¿Y si hubiera estado con Hermione o Ginny o…?

—¿Debo suponer que habría sido peor si las hubieras violado a ellas?— bufó Malfoy.

—¡No! Eso no es lo que quise decir.

—¿Entonces qué quisiste decir?—. Harry desvió la mirada— ¿Es mejor violar a un chico que a una chica? ¿Es mejor violar a un Slytherin que a un Gryffindor? ¿Es mejor violar a un enemigo que a un amigo?

Frustrado, Harry le dio un puñetazo a la pared. Ni siquiera sintió el dolor cuando registró la sacudida temerosa de Malfoy. Malfoy ahora estaba completamente asustado de él. Eso debería hacerlo feliz.

No era así.

—Siéntate, yo terminaré de limpiar aquí—. Había limpiado desastres más grandes en Privet Drive con menos útiles de aseo.

—Prefiero quedarme de pie— dijo Malfoy en voz baja.

Harry hizo una mueca y comenzó a trabajar.

Draco pasó la noche en la enfermería. Le contó la historia del ataque en un pasillo a Pomfrey, Snape y Dumbledore. Le habían dado pociones para sanarlo y luego una para dormir. Sus compañeros de casa habían sido informados de que estaba en la enfermería por una terrible astilla que había conseguido al hacer trabajo de elfo doméstico.

Pese a la poción para dormir, Draco despertó temprano y vio salir el sol sobre lo que esperaba fuera un nuevo mundo para él.

En la Torre Gryffindor, Harry Potter les dijo a sus amigos que estaba cansado y fue a acostarse después de una larga ducha con agua bien caliente. Pero encontró difícil quedarse dormido y después de que todos parecían estar durmiendo, salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a una habitación desocupada en la cima de la torre. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una lágrima al considerar el hecho de que ahora no sólo era el Niño-Que-Vivió, también era el Niño-Que-Violó.

¿Acaso Voldemort había planeado todo esto? ¿Pero por qué involucrar a Malfoy? Si estaba tratando de desmoralizarlo, Hermione, Ginny, inluso Ron habrían sido un mejor objetivo. O quizás estaba tratando de que lo expulsaran, y el orgullo de Malfoy era algo con lo que Voldemort no había contado. Probablemente apenas se supiera que Malfoy no lo había acusado, el chico recibiría una lechuza de su papito. ¡Eso debía ser!

Claro está, quizás Harry no era quién tenía que resultar lastimado por todo esto. Quizás alguien estaba tras Malfoy. Muchos en la escuela lo odiaban, y había una continua lucha de poder entre los Slytherin. Quizás no importaba quién atacara a Malfoy, sino que fuera atacado. Quizás alguien que él había violado quería venganza. Quizás alguien había usado a Harry para vengarse.

O quizás Harry había usado a Harry para vengarse. ¿De verdad había tratado con ganas de parar? ¿Quizás había una pequeña parte en su mente que había disfrutado la sumisión de Malfoy, sus gritos, sus lágrimas? Malfoy era el enemigo. Quizás una parte de él había decidido ponerlo en su lugar, humillarlo, hacerlo encogerse de miedo...

Harry observó salir el sol, deseando que fuera la mañana de ayer y no la de hoy.


	3. El papel de su vida

Salvando a Draco Malfoy

de Dayspring

beta LatexoHPo

Capítulo 2 El papel de su vida

El calambre pilló a Draco justo cuando se levantaba de la cama, y en lugar de dirigirse al baño para sus abluciones matutinas, se encontró acurrucándose bajo las mantas y mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Mientras los músculos de su estómago se relajaban recordó los dos últimos meses.

Se percató de que Potter se sorprendió cuando él apareció en clase de Pociones el día siguiente de lo sucedido, tranquilo, sereno y sin daño. Potter se sorprendió más cuando pasaron los días y nadie fue a interrogarlo. Su relación, la de él con Potter, se había convertido en evitación. No hubo más confrontaciones, no más posturas ni amenazas; tampoco reconocían abiertamente la presencia del otro, pero Draco podía sentir los ojos de Potter sobre él en ocasiones, y sabía que si de verdad sus idiotas amigos se preocupaban por él, verían la culpa dibujada en su rostro. Pero la Sangresucia y la Comadreja estaban atrapados en sus propios dramas mezquinos que no lo veían, no lo querían ver.

Una sombra lo cubrió y Draco vio a Goyle y Crabbe parados a lado de su cama.

—Vayan a desayunar— les ordenó—. Creo que atrapé un resfriado. Estaré en la enfermería si alguien pregunta.

Los observó marcharse antes de luchar para levantarse y ponerse la túnica. Los calambres eran rítmicos y si respiraba de la manera correcta, no eran demasiado limitantes. Por suerte había investigado bien y esperaba el dolor. Si no lo hubiese hecho estaría en pánico. No tenía tiempo de comenzar con otro Plan.

Se dirigió a la enfermería y se detuvo frente a la puerta para acomodar su apariencia antes de entrar: ansioso pero valiente; ese era el enfoque que tomaría.

—¿Señor Malfoy?

Miró a la enfermera y tragó con dificultad.

—Madame Pomfrey…— comenzó, luego deliberadamente dejó que un calambre tuviera el control total. Se encogió con los brazos envolviendo su estómago.

—Ah, otro dolor de estómago. Si vinieran apenas comienza, yo…— se interrumpió cuando él negó con la cabeza. Ella frunció el ceño mientras él dejaba ver la ansiedad mostrarse en sus ojos— ¿Qué sucede, chico?

Draco se sobó las manos y bajó la mirada.

—Soy un Progenitor, Madame.

Pomfrey jadeó.

—¿Está seguro, señor Malfoy?

—De que soy un Progenitor sí, de lo otro no. Es por eso que vine.

—Debió decirme algo… antes— le dijo ella señalándole una cama.

—No pensaba con claridad esa noche— respondió él con vergüenza y derrotado. Ella asintió con comprensión—. Después, bueno, no quería enfrentarme a la posibilidad. Lo peor ya había sucedido; no podía ser peor todavía.

La enfermera le dio una palmadita en el hombro cuando él se subió a la cama, enseguida sacó su varita. Realizó una serie de precisos movimientos y sonrió con tristeza cuando una suave luz envolvió el abdomen del chico.

—Lo siento, señor Malfoy.

Draco se estremeció y suspiró.

—Lo temía.

—Quiero realizar un examen completo; luego tendremos que informarle al Director y a su Jefe de Casa. También a sus padres.

—¡No! Por favor, Madame Pomfrey, a mis padres no. ¡No pueden saberlo! ¡Me matarán… o algo peor!

—Tranquilo, chico. Lo hablaremos después con los profesores. Ahora, hagamos los exámenes.

Una hora después Draco estaba sentado en la oficina del Director, Snape de pie, protectoramente, detrás de él. Dumbledore lo miraba con atención, y Draco agradecía haber aprendido Oclumancia cuando era pequeño. Bloquear sus pensamientos de su padre era la magia más importante que había aprendido por sí mismo.

—Me encuentro profundamente entristecido por sus problemas, señor Malfoy— habló Dumbledore—. Que esto haya sucedido bajo mi cuidado es inexcusable. Pero aunque las cosas parezcan muy oscuras, siempre hay luz.

—Como el hecho de que ahora podemos saber quién te atacó— dijo Snape con la voz cargada de venganza—. Un simple hechizo de paternidad y nos encargaremos del culpable.

—¿Tenemos qué hacerlo? — preguntó Draco, asegurándose de que no sonara como una queja— Lo complicaría todo.

—¿Por qué dice eso, señor Malfoy? — inquirió Dumbledore— Saber quién…

—Es mejor si no lo nombramos. Confíen en mí— advirtió Draco.

—Tú sabes quién es—afirmó Snape— ¿Lo averiguaste?

—Siempre lo he sabido.

Snape se puso furioso y se paró delante de Draco.

—¿Por qué has estado escondiéndolo? ¿Acaso esto fue una, como lo llaman los muggles, cita de violación? ¿Fue otro Slytherin?

—No, no fue una cita de violación. No, no fue un Slytherin.

—¿Entonces por qué lo proteges?— preguntó Dumbledore con gentileza.

—Porque no fue su culpa, señor. Estaba bajo la influencia de algún hechizo o poción.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Draco miró a su Jefe de Casa.

—Porque él no es del tipo de hacer algo así, va en contra de su naturaleza.

Snape palideció.

—Un Gryffindor.

Draco asintió.

—Tuviste una detención con Potter esa noche, ¿no es así? — habló Snape mirando a Draco especulativamente—. El ataque no ocurrió en el pasillo…

—No, señor— aceptó Draco agachando la cabeza, dramáticamente derrotado.

—¿Fue Harry el que te atacó?— inquirió Dumbledore para aclarar todo.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Por qué mierda proteges a Harry Potter?— gruñó Snape.

Draco supo que su maestro debía estar muy enojado como para usar esa palabra, incluso frente a su superior.

—No estoy protegiendo a Potter; me protejo a mí. Si hubiera acusado a Potter de violarme, nadie me habría creído. Incluso con las fotografías que tomó Madame Pomfrey, habría sido mi culpa, profesor. Fue una broma que salió mal. En secreto estaba tras de Potter y un hechizo de lujuria se salió de control. El señor Oscuro me hizo hacerlo para quebrar a Potter. Yo… yo se lo pedí. Yo le rogué a Potter que fuera duro conmigo. Soy un pervertido…, usted sabe cómo habría sido. Soy un Slytherin.

—Ese maldito sistema de Casas— murmuró Snape.

—Quizá deberíamos escuchar las advertencias del Sombrero Seleccionador— dijo Dumbledore con tristeza—, o quizá ésta es la oportunidad de comenzar a trabajar juntos. Necesitamos informarle al señor Potter y a tus padres, Draco.

Draco sabía que los siguientes minutos serían cruciales para su Plan.

—No podemos decirle a mis padres, señor. ¿Cómo cree que reaccionará mi padre cuando sepa que permití que Potter me asaltara brutalmente?

—¡Tú no permitiste algo así!— exclamó Snape furioso.

—¿Y usted cree que eso hará diferencia para Lucius Malfoy?— preguntó Draco observando los rostros de los otros dos; esperó hasta estar seguro de que le daban la razón—. Soy mayor de edad. No necesito regresar bajo su cuidado.

—Pero…— comenzó Dumbledore.

—¿Pero qué, señor? Usted sabe quién es mi padre, lo que es— rió Draco amargamente— ¿Puede pensar en una mejor manera de lastimar a Potter que controlar o asesinar a su hijo? El señor Oscuro estaría extático— negó con la cabeza—. No puedo volver a casa. Nunca más.

—¿Entiende lo que está diciendo, señor Malfoy?

—No tengo opción, señor— respondió el chico cubriéndose el vientre con sus manos—. Esto es todo lo que tengo. No lo arriesgaré. No puedo— concluyó sintiendo una única lágrima recorrer su rostro. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para que brillara en la luz.

—También nos tienes a nosotros, Draco. Y a Harry también sin duda— dijo Dumbledore con toda la seguridad que sus ojos brillantes podían dar. Convocó una lechuza y ató una apresurada nota a su pata para enviarla por la ventana.

Cuando la lechuza apareció en una de las ventanas abiertas de la Sala Común de la Torre Gryffindor y voló directamente hacia él, Harry no se sorprendió. Tampoco se asombró al leer las instrucciones. Había estado esperando por ello desde que leyó la nota que decía que la clase de Pociones había sido cancelada. Eso, añadido a la ausencia de Malfoy en el desayuno, lo hicieron sentirse aprensivo y aliviado al mismo tiempo. No había ocurrido un segundo acontecimiento, pero el primero había sido más que suficiente. Estaba listo para ser castigado.

Que Malfoy hubiera guardado silencio por dos meses era asombroso. Por la manera en la que se había quejado por la herida que le causó el hipogrifo, Harry habría creído que el rubio se habría aprovechado lo más posible del asunto una vez que la primaria sensación de humillación hubiera desaparecido.

Se había sentido en shock al ver al chico el día siguiente de aquello, en clases. Se había sentido asombrado por la falta de intentos de chantaje. Pero recientemente se veía más pálido de lo normal, tal vez un poco agotado. Pensó que el recuerdo comenzaba a afectar a Malfoy y pronto el secreto se sabría.

—¿Harry?

El nombrado sonrió a Hermione. Ella era la única otra Gryffindor en Pociones Avanzadas, y había regresado a la sala común a estudiar un poco aprovechando el inesperado rato libre.

—Dumbledore quiere verme.

—¿Sucedió algo?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente necesita que salve el mundo. De nuevo— respondió con descaro—. Después de todo soy Potter, Harry Potter.

Hermione rió.

—Estoy contenta de que Ron no esté aquí. Nunca entiende nuestras referencias muggle y se pierde la diversión cuando hay que explicarle.

Harry devolvió la sonrisa preguntándose si tendría la oportunidad de regresar a despedirse…, o si sería arrestado de inmediato.

—Tenle paciencia, Mione. Él lo vale.

Ella lo miró curiosa.

—Por supuesto que sí, Harry. ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes por qué quiere verte el director?

—Podría ser cualquier cosa— mintió—. Te veo después, ¿está bien?

—Claro. Y si te atrasas para almorzar, no debo preocuparme, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

El chico dejó la Torre y se rehusó a perder del tiempo mientras se dirigía a la estatua de la gárgola.

—"Goobers" — dijo, asegurándose de usar la contraseña que estaba en la nota. Subió las escaleras y llegó a la oficina del director. No se sorprendió de encontrar a Malfoy y a Snape allí.

—Harry, por favor toma asiento— habló Dumbledore señalándole una silla a lado de Malfoy—. Creo que ya sabes, en parte, de qué se trata esta reunión.

Harry asintió.

—Yo… ataqué sexualmente a Malfoy. Y estoy contento de que él se lo haya dicho, porque si no lo habría hecho yo.

Dumbledore lo miró gravemente.

—Estoy seguro de que esto pesaba mucho en tu mente. Sé que estabas muy preocupado, pero te has vuelto tan bueno en Oclumancia, ambos, que no pude distinguir qué era lo que sucedía. Estoy satisfecho de que todo haya salido a la luz.

—Yo también— accedió Harry— ¿Tiene que haber juicio, o simplemente debo admitir lo que hice e ir derecho a Azkaban?

—¿Ansioso por la vida en prisión, Potter?— inquirió Snape desde su asiento al otro lado de Malfoy.

Harry se sonrojó.

—No, pero soy culpable. Lo que le hice a Malfoy…. Merezco lo que me suceda.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

—No habrá prisión Harry. El señor Malfoy no está aquí para presentar cargos en tu contra.

—¿Qué?— exclamó Harry y miró a Malfoy— ¿Qué sucede?

—Te dije que no te culpaba, Potter.

—Pero… pero estoy aquí. ¿Por qué entonces tenemos ésta discusión?

¿Acaso Malfoy intentaba hacerlo lucir mal enfrente de Snape y Dumbledore? Eso era algo mezquino…, pero era Malfoy después de todo.

—Hay una complicación.

Harry volvió su atención a Dumbledore.

—¿Qué tipo de complicación?

¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Acaso le había dado a Malfoy alguna especie de enfermedad venérea? ¿Aunque no se supone que debería haber tenido sexo con alguien antes de contagiarse con algo? Pero pudo haberse contagiado de un asiento de baño, ¿no es así? ¡Mierda! Dudley. Dudley pudo haber llevado cualquier tipo de enfermedad a la casa. ¡Oh, diablos! Le había dado a Malfoy alguna enfermedad muggle, y ahora ambos tendrían que ir con un especialista muggle. Y Malfoy le patearía el trasero hasta cansarse.

—Potter, soy un Progenitor.

Era una enfermedad. Pero al menos no sonaba muggle.

—¿Pueden curar eso, cierto?

Dumbledore rió, Snape sonrió de medio lado y Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—Pasará con el tiempo— respondió secamente el rubio.

Harry estaba aliviado.

—Bueno. Está bien, Malfoy. Así que podemos olvidar lo sucedido, ¿cierto? ¿Volveremos a nuestro plan original?

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Potter, idiota estúpido, ¡estoy embarazado!


	4. Todo por mi bebé

Salvando a Draco Malfoy

de Dayspring

beta LatexoHPo

**Capítulo 3. Todo Por Mi Bebé**

Harry parpadeó, sonrió, luego miró los rostros serios que lo observaban, parpadeó otra vez.

—Malfoy, eres un hombre, no puedes estar embarazado— razonó.

—Harry—. El chico miró a Dumbledore, seguro de que su confiado mentor le diría que todo era una broma— ¿Recuerdas haber estudiado la Primera Gran Persecución en Historia de la Magia?

Harry asintió. Vagamente recordaba al profesor Binns hablando sobre eso. No, en realidad recordaba a Hermione haciéndolo estudiar sobre eso.

—Fue cuando los muggles averiguaron por primera vez sobre el mundo mágico. No lo tomaron… bien.

Habían matado a cuantos habían podido encontrar, cosa que a Voldemort le encantaba decirle a sus seguidores.

—No, no lo hicieron. Pero la mayoría de los muggles estaban ligeramente mal informados. Creían que sólo las mujeres eran mágicas, así que el número de brujas muertas fue desproporcionado respecto a las muertes de los magos. Después de eso, no era seguro que quedaran suficientes brujas para sustentar la población mágica. Un grupo de magos extremadamente dotados crearon un hechizo muy complejo que permitía que los hombres pudieran tener hijos. Claro que ahora hay pociones que pueden asistir a un mago para quedar embarazado, pero ese hechizo era diferente en el hecho de que era permanente. Un mago sólo necesitaba tener relaciones sexuales sin protección una vez con otro mago para lograr la concepción. Esos magos se llaman "Progenitor".

Harry giró la cabeza con rapidez y miró a Malfoy.

—¿Estás embarazado?

—Eso me dicen los molestos calambres.

—¿Calambres? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y el bebé? — inquirió Harry frenéticamente.

—Nada que yo o mi bebé no podamos manejar, Potter— contestó el rubio mirando a Harry fijamente—. Y si me preguntas si es tuyo, juro que te maldeciré.

Dumbledore sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Creo, caballeros, que tienen bastante que discutir en privado. ¿Severus?

—Director, no creo que sea prudente dejar al señor Malfoy a solas con el señor Potter. ¿Necesito recordarles que el incidente en cuestión fue sin consentimiento? Y ya que aún no hemos averiguado por qué el señor Potter sintió la necesidad de atacar a un compañero estudiante, no creo que sea apropiado dejarlo sin supervisión con dicho estudiante.

—Me temo que el profesor Snape tiene razón— accedió Dumbledore.

—Pero el profesor Snape olvida que esta vez tengo mi varita— interrumpió Malfoy—. Potter no podrá hacerme nada si estoy armado.

—No sea demasiado confiado, señor Malfoy— le advirtió Snape.

—No lo soy, señor. El que yo me quede con varita no significa que Potter pueda quedarse con la suya.

—¡Oye, eso no es justo! — protestó Harry.

—¿Y es justo, Potter, que yo esté embarazado? ¿Qué no pueda volver a casa? ¿Qué sin importar mis ideas, mis creencias, ahora tengo que aliarme con la Luz para proteger a mi bebé?

No había nada que Harry pudiera decir para contrarrestar eso, así que reluctantemente le entregó su varita a Dumbledore, porque por nada del mundo se la daría a Snape.

Se miraron incómodos después de que los profesores se marcharan. Harry pensó que Malfoy se veía más pálido de lo normal, pero eso podía ser simplemente porque sus ojos ya no estaban teñidos por el rojo de la ira.

—¿Así que es cierto? Estás…

—Embarazado, Potter. Preñado, encinta, con un pan en el horno, fecundado, gestante… ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que Madame Pomfrey realice el examen frente a ti? Estoy seguro de que lo hará. Vamos a la enfermería…

—¿Seguro estás bien? — interrumpió Harry suavemente— Quiero decir, por los calambres y todo eso.

—Es normal. Mi interior se está moviendo para que el bebé tenga más espacio para crecer.

—¿Lo sabías?

—¿Saber qué?

—Que podías quedar embarazado.

Malfoy suspiró y sin notarlo acarició su estómago.

—Fui diagnosticado como Progenitor cuando cumplí los diecisiete. Me enseñaron el hechizo para prevenir un embarazo, al igual que a las brujas.

—¿Entonces por qué no usaste el hechizo?

—¿Cuándo debí usarlo, Potter? ¿Cuándo te rogaba que no me violaras? ¿Cuándo luchaba para huir de ti? ¿Cuándo grité porque te metiste en mi culo sin siquiera un poco de saliva? ¿En qué momento durante el ataque crees que tuve la oportunidad de pensar en un maldito hechizo que nunca antes había usado? Oh, y no olvidemos que no tenía una varita.

Harry se preguntó, si no le hubiera entregado su varita a Dumbledore, si habría lanzado un hechizo para que la tierra se lo tragara. No sólo había metido la pata, había metido la pierna entera.

—Lo siento, es sólo que estoy un poco sorprendido.

—Bienvenido al club. Al menos no ha cambiado todo tu futuro.

—Eso no es cierto. Ese también es mi bebé. Ahora tengo la obligación de…

—De hacer lo mismo que tenías que hacer antes: matar a Quien Tú Sabes. Esa es la obligación que le debes a éste bebé. Porque tú y yo sabemos lo que le haría ese maldito a un bebé tuyo.

—¿Y qué obligación te debo a ti, Malfoy? ¿Cómo sobrevivirás después de Hogwarts? Tengo dinero, ¿sabes?

—No necesito apoyo dado de mala gana. Tengo mi bóveda personal, una que Lucius no puede tocar. No seré rico como un Malfoy, pero tampoco tan pobre como un Weasley.

Harry ignoró la indirecta hacia Ron.

—No será dado de mala gana. Quiero que tú y el bebé vivan con comodidad. Quiero que el niño sepa que su padre se preocupa por él. Quiero ser parte de la vida del niño, Draco—. El nombre no salió fácilmente de su boca.

—Y yo no quiero ser un paria. Quizá lo pierda todo, Pot… Harry, pero no quiero ser visto como el albatros alrededor de tu cuello.

—No será así…

—Tus amigos, en especial Weasley, me trataran como mierda y lo sabes. Me culparán por estar embarazado; me acusarán de trabajar para el señor Oscuro; observarán cada movimiento que haga, esperando que te apuñale por la espalda. O peor, se reirán de mí y me llamaran puta. Se reirán al enterarse de que lloré mientras me violabas. No puedo vivir así, Harry. Si ese es mi futuro mejor dejo que mi padre me mate ahora.

—Detente, Draco. No te tratarán así, no los dejaré.

—¿Y cómo se los impedirás? Ellos te respetarán por enseñarme una lección, pero…

—Les diré que te amo. Les diré que me duele cuando te tratan mal.

—Como si fueran a creer eso— bufó el rubio—. Yo sé con seguridad que me odias. Pude sentirlo cuando me atacaste.

Harry se abatió en su silla. Había algo de verdad en lo que Malfoy decía. Podía sentir algo forzado su cuerpo a hacer las terribles cosas que le había hecho a Malfoy, pero a ratos había sentido placer al escucharlo llorar, o cuando su cuerpo se retorcía.

De verdad no quería pensar en eso.

—¡Pasión! — dijo abruptamente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Escuché a Hermione y Lavender hablando el otro día cuando regresaba de ver a madame Pomfrey después de una de nuestras peleas. Lavender dijo que éramos demasiado apasionados el uno con el otro. Y Hermione dijo que quizá si nos acostábamos habría menos violencia. Así que, dejamos desatada nuestra pasión, nos acostamos, y ahora hay un bebé. No hay un plan malvado, nadie es la puta de nadie y ambos estamos determinados a hacer lo que es mejor para nuestro bebé.

Malfoy apretó los labios un momento, luego asintió.

—Eso podría funcionar. Es asunto de "hay una fina línea entre el amor y el odio" podría jugar en nuestra ventaja. Sólo asegúrate de venderlo de manera apropiada, Potter. Ninguna de esas estúpidas medias mentiras Gryffindor.

—Pretenderé ser un Slytherin— respondió Harry secamente.

—Hazlo.

—¿Qué vas a decirle a tus compañeros, Mal…Draco?

—Que se metan en sus jodidos asuntos.

—Oh. ¿No se preguntarán…?

—Claro que sí, pero todos de sexto año para abajo saben que no pueden hacerme ese tipo de preguntas directamente. Y mis compañeros de séptimo… puedo manejarlos.

—Recuerda lo que dijo Snape sobre no ser demasiado confiado.

—¿Ahora citas a Snape? — respondió Malfoy con media sonrisa—. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Potter. Confía en mí.

—El que estés embarazado no significa que no estés jodido, Malfoy. ¿Confiar en ti? ¿Qué pasará cuando recibas órdenes de tu padre o de tu amo?

Malfoy se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Púdrete, Potter! ¿No escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que dije? ¡Ya no tengo un padre, y nunca he tenido un amo! ¿Estabas tan ocupado haciéndome sangrar el culo que no notaste la falta de marca en mi brazo?

—¿Y qué darías por recuperar a tu padre?— discutió Harry.

—No mi bebé— respondió Malfoy colocando una mano protectora sobre su estómago—. Fui tonto al pensar que podrías superar todo por el bienestar de nuestro bebé. ¿Sabes qué, Potter? Vuelve donde tus amigos Gryffindor y quéjate todo lo que quieras sobre los malvados Slytherin. No te necesito, y mi bebé tampoco te necesita. Después de todo, él o ella es medio escoria Slytherin.

Con un giro de su túnica, se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Malfoy, espera! Entiéndeme, esto es difícil de aceptar para mí.

—¿Difícil de aceptar? Bueno, mándame una lechuza cuando camines como un Erumpent sobrealimentado. Hasta entonces, jódete.

Harry habría jurado que Dumbledore había encantado la puerta para que no diera un portazo, pero de alguna manera Malfoy había logrado hacerlo.


	5. La verdad

Salvando a Draco Malfoy

de Dayspring

beta LatexoHPo

Capítulo 4. La Verdad (O un facsímil razonable)

Draco estaba molesto, aunque no furioso, mientras se dirigía a la enfermería. Potter era un idiota, pero sin saberlo seguía el Plan, así que no podía quejarse demasiado.

—¿Las cosas no salieron bien?

Draco se sorprendió de ver a Snape en el pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería, aparentemente esperándolo.

—Lo que podía esperarse de Potter.

—Es justo de lo que quiero hablarte… de tus expectativas. Por favor, acompáñame a mi oficina.

—Necesito ir por unas pociones a la enfermería para que me ayuden con los calambres.

—Las tengo listas para ti, en mi oficina.

¡Maldición! No había crecido en la Mansión Malfoy para nada; podía detectar el inicio de una conversación muy desagradable por la simple inflexión de una palabra. Snape estaba en modo de confrontación. ¿Acaso seguía molesto por haber protegido a Potter? ¿O porque había accedido a estar a estar a solas con él? Consciente de que nada de importancia se diría sin unos buenos hechizos de privacidad, Draco siguió en silencio al profesor hacia las mazmorras; observó cómo el hombre ponía las protecciones.

—Cuando me enteré de la violación, y tu percepción de la misma, comencé a investigar hechizos y pociones que podrían causar ese tipo de acto contra ti— comenzó Snape mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio—. Lo reduje a dos pociones de lujuria. Una causa que la víctima sucumba a un deseo ya presente, la copulación ocurrirá; sin embargo, la violencia no es necesariamente un factor. La otra poción… oscura, es un agente de violación puro y simple. Fue creada en 1791 para vengar la violación de la hija de un mago italiano: tomó algún objeto del violador, la incorporó a la poción, luego le dio la poción a un semi gigante que vivía tranquilamente en un bosque cercano. El semi gigante atacó al violador, literalmente jodiéndolo hasta la muerte.

"Ambas pociones son extremadamente complicadas y están fuera del alcance del nivel que los estudiantes de ésta escuela poseen… con excepción tuya y de la señorita Granger. Así que, hasta hoy, la señorita Granger había sido mi sospechosa principal. Supuse que ella preparó alguna de las dos pociones y se la dio a alguien con la intención de que `te pusiera en tu lugar´. En su defensa, tú la has tratado a ella y a sus amigos cruelmente durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Aún así, la simple poción de lujuria sería causa de expulsión, y la más oscura le ganaría una estadía en Azkaban.

Draco había sido entrenado para no mostrar reacción alguna.

—¿Qué sucedió hoy para hacerlo cambiar de opinión?— preguntó al hombre.

—La señorita Granger jamás habría usado a Harry Potter para llevar a cabo ese plan. El chico es… inestable. Ella no le habría agregado más culpa a sus ya pesados hombros.

Draco asintió.

—La poción pudo haber sido comprado por alguien completamente inepto en Pociones— dijo Draco elocuentemente.

—Eso requeriría una extraordinaria cantidad de dinero. Entré en contacto con los otros tres magos que podrían haber preparado la poción oscura, que fue, debido a la condición en la que quedaste, la usada.

—Potter fue un animal, pero considerablemente menos dotado que un semi gigante— accedió el chico rubio. Miró directamente a los ojos a su profesor y tomó una decisión. Snape sabía la verdad. El hombre no habría tocado el tema si tuviera alguna duda. Podría quedar con un tonto, y convertir a Snape en su enemigo si continuaba con su engaño. O podría confesar y posiblemente hacer de un mago muy poderoso un aliado—. No estaba en riesgo de morir— agregó casualmente.

Snape aceptó la admisión sin una reacción aparente.

—¿Por qué, señor Malfoy?

—No quiero ser un mortífago.

—Yo tengo la Marca de nuestro Lord.

Draco rió, oyendo el silencioso "chico idiota" que Snape agregó a su declaración.

—Soy excelente en Aritmancia al igual que en Pociones, profesor. Sumar uno más uno no es problema para mí. Sé que es un espía para Dumbledore. Aplaudo su ambición.

Mantuvo los ojos en el cajón del escritorio donde la varita de Snape yacía. Ser obliviado no calzaría bien con el Plan.

Estremecido, Snape quedó en el borde de su silla.

—¿Quién más lo sabe?

—¿En mi familia? Nadie lo sabe con seguridad, pero Padre no se fía de que hable con usted sobre otra cosa que no sea el colegio. Yo, en ocasiones, he apoyado algunos de sus reportes sobre las clases y Potter.

—¿Cubriendo todas tus bases?

—Siempre, señor.

—Eres muy astuto.

—Se lo debo a los maestros de mi vida.

—Tu mejor maestro ha sido tu padre.

—Sí.

—Y aún así no quieres volverte lo que es él.

—No soy mi padre. No sabía que usted había caído en esa falacia especial de los Gryffindor. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo cerca de Dumbledore.

Snape ignoró el insulto:

—¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de lealtades?

—¿Ví la luz?— bromeó secamente Draco, luego suspiró mientras Snape rodaba los ojos— Padre me llevó a la Celebración de Navidad.

Snape palideció.

—¿Participaste?

—¿Y usted qué cree? No habría salido vivo de allí de no ser así. ¿Estuvo allí?

—No. El director y yo asistimos a una conferencia del AEM.

Una reunión de la Academias y Escuelas Mágicas era un excusa muy válida. Era considerado un honor ser elegido para asistir.

—Qué suerte la suya.

—¿No cumplió con tus expectativas?

Draco comenzó a pasearse, consciente de que transmitía su inquietud, pero no le importaba.

—Soy un sangrepura, superior a los mestizos, sangresucias y muggles. ¿Por qué tengo que perder mi tiempo matando a todo el mundo para probar un punto que ya ha sido probado? Si naturalmente estoy en la parte superior, ¿por qué tengo que poner a la fuerza a todos abajo? Es redundante, desastroso, y me distrae de hacer las cosas que quiero hacer. Si Voldemort…y sí, puedo decir su maldito nombre, está teniendo una crisis de identidad, ¿por qué yo tendría que estar involucrado?

—Tu padre…

—Mi padre se metió en este lío mucho antes de que yo fuera concebido. No es mi problema.

—Ya veo. ¿Y todo esto se te ocurrió por la Celebración?

—Por eso, y porque el Señor Oscuro es un pervertido.

Snape disfrazó un bufido con una tos.

—Debo decir que, sin importar la razón para tus acciones, estoy complacido de que no quieras ser parte de la obra del Señor Oscuro. Pero tu solución al problema me confunde.

—Necesitaba una salida creíble. La Luz cree que el vínculo entre una madre y su hijo es el más grande que existe. La madre de Potter lo protegió del Avada Kedavra. De seguro, el vínculo con mi hijo me llevaría a realizar drásticas medidas de sacrificio.

—¿Pero Potter?

—¿Habría preferido a Dumbledore?— inquirió el chico arrugando la nariz. Luego se encogió de hombros— Potter puede ser un santurrón, moralista y bienhechor, pero tiene buen cuerpo y no es tan viejo como para ser mi bisabuelo. Me podría haber tocado algo mucho peor.

Snape se estremeció.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo sedujiste? ¿Por qué la poción Radibus?

—El mayor factor de culpabilidad. Si yo hubiera seducido, yo sería el principal culpable. Con la violación, mis heridas catalogadas por usted, la enfermera y el director, la culpa es completamente de Potter. Hace el manipularlo más fácil.

—¿Y qué pasará con la guerra ahora que estás en el otro bando? ¿Verdaderamente podrás enfrentarte a tu padre en batalla?

—No pelearé. El embarazo me mantendrá al margen durante los siguientes meses. Y después de eso, bueno, la supervivencia de Potter es muy cuestionada. No sería justo para nuestro bebé si sus dos padres están en constante peligro mortal.

Una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Snape.

—Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin por una excelente planificación.

Draco se relajó. Supuso que Snape lo aprobaría una vez conocido el Plan completo, pero aun así estuvo ansioso. No quiso chantajearlo con el asunto de "le diré a mi papito que eres un espía". Habría sido una amenaza inútil porque no tenía intención de decirle a su padre nada más que "Púdrete".

—Gracias, señor. ¿Me puede dar mis pociones ahora? Creo que está pasando el efecto de las anteriores.

—Por supuesto— respondió el hombre, se puso de pie y se dirigió a un gran armario—. Espero que hayas tomado en consideración las dificultades que pueden aparecer por el embarazo. Para que seas un Progenitor, los hechizos originales deben correr fuertemente por tu sangre. Tendrás que cuidarte.

Draco miró el suelo y luego al profesor.

—Esperaba, señor, que usted… como dicen los sangresucias, ¿cubra mi espalda?

—Al igual que usted cubre la mía, señor Malfoy— asintió Snape.


	6. Papa o Patata

Salvando a Draco Malfoy

de Dayspring

beta LatexoHPo

Capítulo 5. Papa o Patata

Harry caminaba como en un sueño mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor para almorzar, había perdido las clases de la mañana. Se encontraba en el mismo estado de cuando se dirigió a la Sala Común al final de las clases. Aun no estaba seguro de creer en lo que le habían dicho, pero la presencia de Dumbledore indicaba que todo era cierto. Había… embarazado a Malfoy. Durante una violación. Había violado a Malfoy y lo embarazó.

¡Por Merlín!

—Harry, ¿querías hablar conmigo?

Él asintió. Le había dicho a Ron y a los demás que no podría ir al campo de Quidditch con ellos debido a las clases que perdió. En realidad sólo quería hablar con Hermione a solas; ella era nacida muggle y tan inteligente, pensó que sería la primera para acercarse fácilmente.

—¿Quieres mi notas, cierto?— continuó la chica— Cuando llegaste a clase, encanté mi pluma para que hiciera una copia automáticamente. Asi que aquí tienes. Harry aceptó los pergaminos con un murmurado gracias. Cuando ella se giró para dirigirse al dormitorio de chicas, le pidió que no se marchara— ¿Es sobre tu visita al director?—. Él asintió—. No me digas que de verdad tienes que salvar el mundo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Eso habría sido demasiado fácil— respondió, miró alrededor, luego la guió hasta un sofá en la esquina. Por suerte, la sala común estaba casi vacía. Terminadas las clases, la mayoría de los estudiantes dormía una siesta, estudiaban en la biblioteca, o buscaban cómo meterse en problemas—. Quiero hablar contigo, pero no quiero que Ron lo sepa todavía.

Hermione le tomó las manos.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? Sabes que puedo guardar tus secretos.

—¿Qué… qué sabes sobre los Progenitor?— casi susurró.

—Fueron creados durante la Primera Gran Persecución para asegurarse de que el mundo mágico sobreviviera. Son magos capaces de embarazarse sin necesidad de pociones o hechizos. El encantamiento que fue usado era tan complejo, que incluso permitió que fluyera en la sangre de sus descendientes, por ende haciendo a los hijos de los Progenitor también Progenitor. Ese rasgo desapareció eventualmente debido al aumento en la existencia de brujas y embarazos normales.

—Pero como los muggles, ¿no puede haber retrocesos?

—Dos Progenitor recesivos podrían tener un Progenitor, pero las probabilidades son astronómicas— dijo Hermione, bufando ante la idea. Enseguida estudió a Harry un poco más y palideció—. Oh, Harry, tú no eres…

—No, no lo soy—. Ella lo miró aliviada—. Malfoy lo es.

—¿Malfoy? Era obvio. Endogamia repetitiva puede causar que ciertos rasgos recesivos desagradables reaparezcan. ¿Pero por qué te dijeron eso?

Harry se tiró hacia atrás en el sofá.

—Malfoy está embarazado.

—¿Y?—. Harry se quedó mirándola— En serio, Harry, ¿por qué nos tiene que importar que Malfoy sea una puta que…

—¡No!— exclamó él con fuerza— No lo llames así.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué defiendes a Malfoy? ¿Y por qué estamos hablando de él en primer lugar? ¿Y qué importa que esté preñado? No podría pasarle a alguien mejor— bufó—. Me preguntó qué dirá su querido papi. Quizá lo maldiga…

—Detente— dijo Harry con firmeza—. Él tenía razón, ¿sabes? Sabía que ésta sería la manera en que todos reaccionarían. Los Slytherin no miran el mundo con vendas en los ojos. Ven todo con claridad.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Si Malfoy está preñado déjalo lidiar con eso.

—¡No es un "eso"!— gritó Harry, luego miró avergonzado a todos quienes lo miraron— Es un bebé— dijo en voz más baja.

—El bebé de Malfoy— le dijo Hermione.

—Y mío.

Hermione se quedó helada. Luego abrió la boca. Finalmente decidió que podía hablar.

—¿Qué?

—Soy el padre, el otro padre.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—De la manera usual.

Hermione meneó la cabeza.

—No, no te creo, Harry. Es una especie de broma que tú y Ron me están haciendo, ¿cierto?

—Ojalá. Mira, Hermione, sabes que mi relación con Malfoy siempre ha sido… intensa. Sólo fuimos muy lejos una noche.

—Pero…

—Sabes que pensé que yo podía ser gay o bi… o algo así.

Ella asintió.

—Pero…— y balbuceó.

—No es su culpa. Lo que hicimos fue inesperado, y él no estaba acostumbrado a realizar hechizos anticonceptivos. No es una trampa o algo así. Dumbledore y Snape estuvieron en la reunión. Está embarazado, `Mione, y es mío. Quiero decir, él o ella es mío.

—¿Estás seguro? Él es…

Harry puso dos dedos contra los labios de su amiga.

—Mío, Hermione.

—¿El bebé… o Malfoy?— preguntó la chica cuando sus labios estuvieron libres.

—Por el momento, ambos. Esta situación es mi responsabilidad. Tengo que encargarme de ambos.

—Tienes diecisiete, Harry.

—Y estoy siendo entrenado para matar a un mago oscuro que ni siquiera Dumbledore puede tocar. ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi edad con todo esto? Admítelo, si estuviéramos hablando de Ginny o Cho o cualquier otra persona que no fuera Slytherin, estarías insistiéndome en que asumiera mi responsabilidad.

—Pero Malfoy…— se estremeció Hermione—. Tú sabes que su padre querrá darle el bebé a Quien Tú Sabes.

—Y esa es la razón por la que Draco ha decidido unirse a nuestro bando. Es realmente protector.

—¿Malfoy?— bufó Hermione.

—¿Sabes?, si conociéramos a los Slytherin la mitad de bien que ellos nos conocen, no tendríamos que confiar en un estúpido chico de séptimo año para ganar la guerra.

—No eres estúpido, Harry. Y no sé qué quieres decir.

—Cuando se trata de tener prejuicios, nosotros los Gryffindor somos peores que los Slytherin.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando cada oración de la boca de Malfoy tiene la palabra "sangresucia"?

—Y cada palabra que sale de nuestras bocas dice que Slytherin es igual a mortífago. No es lo mismo.

—Todos saben que los magos oscuros salen de Slytherin.

—Claro, y olvidamos que Peter Pettigrew fue uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, y un Gryffindor.

—Pero… ¡Eso es diferente! Él fue una anomalía.

—¡Él fue un Gryffindor y ahora es uno de los más importantes en el bando de Voldemort! ¿Cuántas otras anomalías hay en Gryffindor? ¿O en Ravenclaw? ¿O incluso en Hufflepuff? Voldemort nos ha engañado para que sólo desconfiemos de los Slytherin, mientras la verdadera amenaza podría estar en cualquier lado.

—¿Eso es lo que tu precioso Draco te susurró al oído mientras te seducía?

Harry rió, y no fue un sonido bonito.

—Ya estás juzgando otra vez. ¿Por qué asumes que Draco fue quien me sedujo? Quizá yo comencé todo. Tal vez yo… lo ataqué.

Hermione puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico.

—Oh, Harry. Malfoy en verdad te tiene atrapado.

Él negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

—De verdad pensé que tú lo comprenderías. Vives en el mundo real, sabes lo que es ser juzgada por dónde vives, cómo te vistes o quiénes son tus padres.

—No odio a Malfoy por dónde vive, cómo se viste o por sus padres. Lo odio por lo que él mismo ha dicho y hecho.

—¿Y tú nunca has dicho nada desagradable a alguien, o has jugado un truco sucio en contra de alguna persona, o has intentado meter en problemas a ese alguien sólo porque no te cae bien?

—Tenía mis razones— respondió ella cruzado los brazos defensivamente.

—Y Draco tenía las suyas. Pero nada de eso importa ahora; ni a mí, ni a él. Ahora somos responsables de una vida, y si tú y los demás no pueden aceptarlo, entonces estar con Draco no es el único error que he cometido en mi vida.

—¡Ajá! Admites que fue un error— se regodeó Hermione.

—Tengo diecisiete años… ¡Embarazar a cualquier persona a esta edad es un error! Pero eso no significa que estar con él lo fue— dijo Harry, meneó la cabeza en frustración y comenzó a alejarse.

—Harry, espera. Siento lo de Malfoy— se defendió la chica con una débil sonrisa.

Ojos verdes la miraron fijamente mientras le decía:

—Yo no.

Dio la vuelta y dejó la habitación.


	7. ¿Somos Slytherin o Hufflepuff?

**Salvando a Draco Malfoy**

**de Dayspring**

**beta LatexoHPo**

Capítulo 6. ¿Somos Slytherin o Hufflepuff?

—¿Qué le hiciste a Potter?

Draco no levantó la vista del texto que estaba leyendo. Una de las malditas pociones de Snape lo había puesto a dormir toda la tarde. Tenía un día completo de clases para recuperar, y no tenía tiempo que perder cuchicheando con Pansy Parkinson.

—¿De qué hablas, Pansy?

—Tú y Potter estuvieron ausentes en las clases de la mañana. Eso normalmente significa problemas.

—O significa simplemente que Potter y yo estuvimos follando en alguna parte.

La chica bufó.

—¡Claaaaro! ¿Tú y Potter? No lo creo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No has notado el cuerpo con el que regresó después del verano?

—Claro que sí.

—Y sabes de primera mano que me gustan ambos sexos, ¿o quizá olvidaste ese fin de semana con Blaise?

Pansy se sonrojó.

—Tendré 120 años y todavía lo recordaré vívidamente, Draco. Pero estamos hablando de Potter. No te acostarías con él sólo para satisfacer un gusto, así que si lo hiciste quiero saber por qué.

—¿Y por qué debo decírtelo?— inquirió el rubio mientas daba vuelta a la página.

—Por qué somos Slytherin y sabemos que algo sucede— intervino Blaise Zabini. Draco levantó la mirada y vio a todos los Slytherin de séptimo rodeándolo. Pansy, Blaise, Milicente Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle y Vicent Crabbe—. Potter y tú han estado actuando raro desde que volvimos de las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Sí, no peleas ni nada— añadió Goyle.

Suspirando, Draco cerró su libro. Goyle hablaba demasiado fuerte en ocasiones, y sabía que no aceptarían un "Púdranse" como respuesta… no cuando estaban todos juntos como ahora.

—Vamos al dormitorio.

A diferencia de la Torre Gryffindor, en las mazmorras no importaba qué sexo entraba a las habitaciones. Varias sillas fueron transfiguradas alrededor de la cama en la que se sentó Draco, como en un trono.

—Potter y yo estamos follando— dijo en primer lugar, sacando el tema del camino.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Pansy de nuevo— Potter no es del tipo de acostarse con cualquiera por diversión. No es sólo un Gryffindor, también tiene la tendencia de tomarse las cosas con demasiada seriedad…

—Y es poderoso y puede aplastarte como un gusano— añadió Blaise—. Y si él no te aplasta, sus amigos lo harán por romper el corazón de su chico dorado. Demasiado riesgo para una aventura al azar. Así que, ¿cuál es la verdadera historia? ¿Es esto alguna especie de… plan?— preguntó levantando las cejas con énfasis.

Draco hizo un sonido rudo. Como si fuera a permitir que su padre y ese mestizo mutante lo usaran como una puta.

—Sí, es un plan…. Mi plan. Tomé una decisión y Potter es parte de ella.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto?— exigió Blaise impaciente.

—Dime algo, Blaise: ¿Quieres ser marcado, correr por ahí con una máscara como si fueras un bandido de mala muerte, matando gente para demostrar que eres mejor cuando tú eso ya lo sabías? ¿Quieres matar y mutilar siguiendo las órdenes de otra persona? Somos sangrepura. Nosotros damos las órdenes. No somos seguidores.

—Ya hemos hablado sobre eso antes, Draco, y sabes lo que siento, lo que todos sentimos. Pero…

—Nuestros padres…

—Son tontos— interrumpió Draco a Millicent Bulstrode sin rodeos—. En lugar de unirse para deshacerse de una poderosa amenaza, se unieron a él. Se volvieron sus esclavos, su ejército de aduladores. Yo, por mi parte, no soy juguete de nadie para que me ordene. Si voy a matar, será porque hay alguien en mi camino, no en el suyo. Además, nuestros padres olvidaron el asunto crucial: si en el mundo no hay mestizos, sangresucias o muggles, ¿de quiénes seremos superiores?

Pansy palideció.

—Seremos normales… ordinarios— dijo con un estremecimiento que se esparció entre todos sus compañeros.

Blaise se frotó las sienes.

—¿Estás defendiendo…? ¿Estás diciendo que quieres unirte al lado de la luz?

—Si seguimos el camino de nuestros padres, el futuro tiene dos opciones para nosotros: Uno, terminamos muertos o su equivalente, en Azkaban. O dos, terminamos siendo esclavos de un amo que se masturba ante el sonido de su propia voz diciendo "_crucio_". Esa no es mi idea de un futuro seguro.

—¿Y ser la puta de Potter lo es?

—Si me lleva a mi meta, sí. Potter no va a lanzarme un crucio por mirarlo de la manera equivocada. Potter no me va a entregar a mis camaradas diciéndoles que hagan lo que quieran conmigo porque no le complací en algo. ¡Y si me envían a Azkaban, Potter no se va a quedar tranquilo mientras me pudro allí como Quien Ustedes Saben lo hizo con mi padre!

—¿Qué sucederá si te pasas al lado de Potter y el Señor Oscuro gana?— preguntó Pansy.

Draco rió.

—El Señor Oscuro y Potter se han enfrentado casi cada año desde que éste entró a Hogwarts, y por si no lo han notado, Potter aún esta vivito y coleando.

—Pero el Señor Oscuro estaba debilitado. Está poniéndose más fuerte cada año.

—Potter también— contrarrestó Draco— ¿De verdad creen que los de la Luz soportarían las payasadas de Potter si no tuvieran serias pruebas de que puede derrotar al Quien Ustedes Saben? Potter es dueño de Dumbledore, el Dumbledore que derrotó a Grindelwald. No hay manera de que Potter pierda. "En especial conmigo ayudándolo un poco"— añadió lo último en su mente,

—Tú eres hijo de Lucius Malfoy, ¿crees en verdad que la Luz va aceptarte en su grupo de santurrones?— señaló Blaise.

—La Luz necesita a Potter. Potter me necesita. Por ende, la Luz me necesita. Ellos me mantienen feliz, yo mantengo a Potter feliz, y todo el maldito mundo celebra. No veo ningún problema.

—Quizá no para ti, ¿pero qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Acaso todos tenemos que tener sexo con un Gryffindor?— gruñó Millicent.

Draco lo había pensado. ¿Quería hacer esto solo? Se estremeció al pensar en ser el único Slytherin en un nido de Gryffindor —Snape El Espía no incluido—, ello alteraba un poco el Plan. Le dio a Millicent una burlesca media reverencia.

—Mi sacrificio es suficiente para asegurar un lugar para todo aquel quien quiera unírseme.

—Sé que eres bueno en la cama, Draco— dijo Blaise—, pero seamos realistas: ¿qué pasará cuando la Sangresucia y la Comadreja convenzan a Potter de que es mejor que se acueste con un hipogrifo que contigo?

—¡Ah! Blaise, me siento herido por tu falta de fe en mí. Verás, yo puedo darle a Potter algo que un hipogrifo no puede— se interrumpió dramáticamente para conseguir el efecto deseado—: soy un Progenitor.

—Joder— siseó Pansy.

—¿Tú? ¿Dejar que te embaracen y quedar fuera de forma? No es muy probable— discutió Millicent.

—Olvidas la regla número uno de un Slytherin: hacer lo que sea necesario para su propia supervivencia— le recordó Draco. Luego frunció el ceño—. Pero después recuperaré mi forma, ¿cierto?

Las brujas del grupo se limitaron a mirarlo y reír.

Odiaba que se rieran de él, pero hizo nota mental de buscar los efectos estéticos persistentes después del embarazo. Había investigado sobre los efectos físicos, sabía que había un riesgo de hemorragia interna, pérdida del uso de su magia, sepsis sistémica en caso de que el feto muriera antes de nacer (no tendría medios de expeler el feto antes de que el canal de nacimiento se formara); pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que podría quedar… imperfecto después de alumbrar.

¡Maldición!

—¿Así que vas a dejar que Potter te embarace?— preguntó Crabbe finalmente comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

—No, no dejaré…. Ya lo hice.

Pansy chilló y le tocó la barriga.

—¿Hay un pequeñito Malfoy allí?

Blaise dio un paso atrás.

—¡Cielos, amigo! De verdad estás serio sobre esto.

—Puedes apostar tu culo a que estoy serio. Tú también deberías estarlo. Si tu idea de diversión es esquivar maldiciones y estar hasta las rodillas de asquerosa y caliente sangre muggle, ve a casa y disfrútalo. Oh, y no olvides la dolorosa marca de un señor oscuro medio muerto y loco que acarrearás en tu brazo para que él pueda rastrear todos tus movimientos y te jale a su lado como una perra cada vez que lo deseé.

—Bueno, ¿ahora no eres la perra de Potter?— gruñó Nott.

Draco le mostró el cuello.

—¿Ves una correa en mí? ¿Me ves a la entera disposición de Potter? El que nos acostamos y estoy acarreando a su mocoso no lo hace mi maldito amo. De hecho, es lo contrario. Él baila a mi ritmo.

—Pruébalo— lo desafió Blaise.

Draco bufó.

—No haré mierda por un estúpido desafío. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un niño de primero? Si quieres algo, hazme una oferta.

Blaise miró a los demás Slytherin y todos se movieron a una esquina de la habitación. Draco los observó, acurrucados y susurrando con grandes gestos. Aunque habían muchos en Hogwarts que lo refutarían, ellos de verdad eran sus amigos, y no quería verlos mezclados en la mierda que él vivió durante Navidad. No quería ver a ninguno de ellos terminar como sus padres. O como los de él. Además "el que le ahorrara galantemente una vida de servicio ante el Señor Oscuro a sus amigos" probablemente le ganaría puntos con Potter y sus seguidores.

La vida simplemente se ponía cada vez más dulce.

Los Slytherin parecieron llegar a un acuerdo y se acercaron otra vez a Draco. Blaise y Pansy se miraron, ambos acostumbrados a ser los portavoces cuando Draco no podía. Finalmente Pansy le hizo un gesto a Blaise.

—Aquí está la oferta— dijo el chico—: haz que Potter acepte un vínculo…

—Toda la ceremonia, Draco— interrumpió Pansy—. Túnicas de gala, asistentes, y Dumbledore haciendo los honores…

—Y nos comprometemos contigo— terminó Blaise frunciéndole el ceño a Pansy—. Pero no a la Luz.

Un vínculo. Draco fulminó con la mirada a las brujas, sabiendo que ese tipo de mierda romántica había venido de ellas. Perras. Pero perras Slytherin. Sin embargo, él también era un Slytherin, y una perra cuando era necesario.

—¡_Accio_ pluma y pergamino!—. Le tomó un minuto escribir un contrato que luego le pasó a Pansy— Léelo en voz alta.

—Si Draco Malfoy consigue que Harry Potter consienta a un completo vínculo ceremonial, oficiado por Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, nosotros (los abajo firmantes), por el presente acuerdo juramos lealtad, fidelidad y honestidad a Draco Malfoy— leyó la chica y miró a sus compañeros—. Eso suena bien, ¿cierto?

Todos asintieron, excepto Nott.

—Sólo estamos intercambiando un amo por otro— dijo enojado.

Draco sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Comparándome con el Señor Oscuro? Gracias por el cumplido, Theo.

—Draco no es un Señor Oscuro— dijo Pansy—. Al menos él nos da una opción.

—¿Nos la da?

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Si no quieres firmar, no lo hagas, Theo— sacó la varita—. Sólo te lanzaré un _obliviate_ y toda esta conversación desaparecerá de tu mente y te dejaré a tu miserable futuro. A mí no me hace diferencia.

Nott miró alrededor, a sus amigos, finalmente asintió.

—Está bien. Firmaré la maldita cosa.

El pergamino fue pasado entre todos y firmado con una pluma que utilizaba sangre como tinta. Con una reverencia, Blaise le pasó el pergamino a Draco.

El rubio lo enrolló cuidadosamente y le lanzó hechizos protectores.

—Considérenlo hecho. Pero sepan esto: no aceptaré traición de ningún nivel. Puedo no ser el hijo perfecto de mi padre, pero aprendí cómo maldecir, sé cómo intrigar, cómo hacer que la gente lamente el día en que se atrevieron a traicionar a un Malfoy. Y lo aprendí en la rodilla de mi padre. En otras palabras, no se atrevan a traicionarme, ¿está claro?

—Seremos tan leales como jodidos Hufflepuff— bromeó Pansy con una sonrisa.

—Mejor que sea así— concluyó Draco y les hizo un gesto para que se marcharan.


	8. Mantén a tus amigos cerca

**Salvando a Draco Malfoy**

**de Dayspring**

**beta LatexoHPo**

Capítulo 7. Mantén Cerca A Tus Amigos

—¡Harry! Te he estado buscando por todos lados.

El chico levantó la mirada del gran libro que estaba leyendo.

—Déjame adivinar… la biblioteca es el último lugar en el que buscaste.

Hermione se sentó en una silla con una mirada avergonzada.

—Sí, supongo que te confundí con Ron. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó moviendo el libro para ver la portada, leyó: _Enfermedades Mágicas, Misterios y Mitos._

—Progenitor, Capítulo 19— explicó él.

—Oh. Sobre eso, Harry…. Escucha, lo siento. Debí reaccionar mejor.

—Dijiste lo que pensabas— respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero sólo los niños hacen eso. Y ya no somos niños, incluido Malfoy. El problema que tienes es enteramente adulto.

—No es un problema, Hermione. No quiero lo tomes como uno, ¿está bien? No necesita solución. No estoy aquí para averiguar una manera de escapar. Sólo quiero saber lo que va a suceder y cuál es la mejor manera en que puedo ayudar a Mal… Draco.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte— sonrió ella y le dio un leve codazo—. Siempre supe que serías un excelente novio. Es hora de cenar, ¿por qué no bajamos? Luego podemos volver y te ayudaré a descubrir la mejor manera de consentir a Malfoy durante el proceso.

Él chocó su hombro contra el de ella.

—Gracias.

—Soy tu amiga, Harry, sin importar nada. Hablando de… ¿tú y Malfoy van a decirle a alguien?

Harry llevó el libro a su estante antes de responderle.

—¿No es suficientemente malo que Snape lo sepa?

—Debe estar furioso.

—Sí, pero creo que también debe estar aliviado. No por mí, Draco o el bebé, sino porque Draco ya no va a servirle a Voldemort. Snape ha estado adentro por mucho tiempo, sabe cómo es, qué tipo de cosas tendría que hacer Draco. Creo que de verdad le duele tener que enseñarle a esos magos y brujas para luego observar cómo Voldemort los destruye poco a poco.

—¿Has pensado en eso, Harry? ¿En tener que enfrentarte a algunos de tus compañeros de Hogwarts en el campo de batalla? Será como una guerra civil…, familias luchando entre ellos, quizá compañeros de habitación, amantes…

Harry suspiró.

—Es por eso que deseo…. Quiero decir, esto es sobre Voldemort y yo. ¿Por qué tiene que involucrarlos a todos ustedes? No más muertes, no más Cedric, ni Sirius, ni tú o Ron, nadie más va a hacer una diferencia. Es él o yo. Sólo deseo…

—¡Detente, Harry! Sí, puede terminar contigo y… él, pero no puedes pelear solo esta guerra. No funciona así. El ir por tu cuenta…

—Es algo estúpido y sólo hace que muera gente— murmuró él con amargura. Como Sirius.

—El ir por tu cuenta— comenzó ella de nuevo, paciente— es valiente, pero también es…— se detuvo y respiró profundamente—. Voldemort no está solo, tú tampoco. ¿Acaso lo ves peleando sin sus mortífagos?

—¿No querrás decir "escondiéndose tras sus mortífagos"?

—¡Harry! ¡Tú no te escondes tras nadie! Tú eres el que dijo que sólo tienes diecisiete. Acabas de cumplir la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico. Date tiempo y te prometo que juntos encontraremos la manera de patear el trasero de Voldemort. Tú, yo y Ron, ¿recuerdas? El cerebro, el estratega y el héroe. Escribirán libros sobre nosotros, Harry, y terminaran en librerías muggle. Nuestros hijos se reirán porque ellos nos conocerán simplemente como Mamá y Papá, o como Tío o Tía.

Harry sonrió ante las imágenes que las palabras de Hermione estaban formando en su cabeza.

—Tus hijos reirán. Los míos probablemente sólo rodarán los ojos y murmurarán sobre los Gryffindor y sus egos.

—¿Quién sabe? Tú y Malfoy podrían tener un Gryffindor— señaló Hermione.

—Como si Draco fuera a permitir eso— respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

La chica se puso seria.

—Esto de verdad está sucediendo. Tú, Malfoy y el bebé. Este no es el tipo de cosas que se mantendrá en secreto por mucho tiempo, Harry. ¿Cómo planeas manejar lo inevitable?

—No estoy seguro. En realidad será mayormente asunto de Draco. Todo el riesgo es suyo.

—No dejes que te haga sentir culpable, Harry. Se necesitan dos para bailar tango, ¿sabes?

"_Pero sólo uno para violar"_

—El libro dice que el embarazo será demandante físicamente. Habrán muchos ajustes mágicos en su cuerpo, un cuerpo que apenas se había acostumbrado a ser Progenitor en primer lugar. Sólo quiero hacerlo lo más fácil posible para él. Sin importar quién hizo qué, la carga está firmemente en él. Tengo que apoyarlo por completo. Sin mencionar las consecuencias con su familia y los demás mortífagos.

—Hablando de consecuencias, ¿cuándo vas a decirle a Ron?— preguntó ella mientras dejaban la biblioteca y caminaban en dirección al Gran Comedor. Era hora de la cena.

—¿Qué te parece nunca?— respondió sintiendo la molesta mirada de ella sin siquiera verla— Me acabo de enterar esta mañana, Hermione. Tengo que enderezar mis pensamientos antes de hablar con Ron.

—Eso es justo. Además, probablemente no lo tomará muy bien.

—Él y Draco son muy parecidos, ¿sabes?

—¡Muérdete la lengua, Harry Potter!— exclamó ella en defensa de su novio.

—Ambos son testarudos, tercos y bastante inflexibles a veces. Me pregunto si es la sangre pura en ellos.

—Y esa es la razón por la que los muggles tienen leyes contra ese tipo de cosas…, endogamia quiero decir— dijo Hermione con una risita—. Pero supongo que no somos quiénes para hablar, considerando que ambos nos enamoramos de dichos sangrepuras.

¿Enamorados? Él no se había enamorado… Oh, cierto. Hermione pensaba que era sobre pasión. No fuerza, no crueldad, no… dolor y humillación y un niño siendo concebido en sangre derramada en una alacena polvorienta.

Quizá a él nunca debieron liberarlo de su alacena.

Hermione le jaló el brazo, había estado a punto de chocar contra una pared.

—Gracias— murmuró.

Ella le dio un apretón en la mano.

—No estás solo en esto, ¿está bien? Tampoco… Malfoy. Tú… ambos pueden contar conmigo.

Harry sonrió ante su mirada determinada.

—¿De verdad es tan difícil?

Ella lo pensó un momento.

—No. No lo es. No tiene que ser y no debe ser. Ambos están actuando bastante maduros sobre toda esta situación, y yo debo aprender de tu ejemplo. Además, hemos manejado trolls enojados, perros de tres cabezas, piezas de ajedrez asesinas…

—Para o seguirás nombrando cosas hasta la noche— bromeó Harry.

Hermione se acercó para susurrarle al oído cuando entraban al Gran Comedor:

—Así que un Malfoy embarazado debería ser algo fácil, ¿cierto?

—¿Crees que puedo cambiarlo por un troll enojado?— susurró él en respuesta.

Hermione miró la mesa Slytherin, donde Draco estaba sentado.

—Él tiene mejor cabello que un troll.

—Y un cuerpo mejor— añadió Harry sin pensarlo.

Hermione simplemente rió, de acuerdo.

Porque Draco siempre, siempre sabía cuando alguien lo miraba, supo de inmediato cuando Potter y la Sangresucia entraron. Ya que ella lo miró, supuso que Potter le había contado sobre el bebé. No era sorprendente. Potter apenas podía encontrar su miembro sin ayuda de ella. Lo que era sorprendente era la falta de puñales en su mirada.

Y lo que lo hizo enojar fueron las risitas al final. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaban que su situación era graciosa? No era una jodida broma. ¡Por los dioses, estaba embarazado! El cuerpo que había cultivado por años se volvería un maldito globo que quizá después no se desinflaría apropiadamente. Permitió que Potter lo maltratara, y dejó que Potter le llenara el culo con su jodido e inferior semen, dejó al semen mestizo de Potter unirse con su absolutamente perfecto huevo…

—Los celos lucen bien en ti— comentó Blaise.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. Cómo se atrevía a confundir justificada rabia con simples celos.

—El día que tenga celos de una Sangresucia será el día en que se la chupe a Dumbledore.

No es que no fuera a hacerlo si era necesario. Incluso el miembro de Dumbledore debía ser mejor que el de Voldemort. Además, al menos después recibiría un caramelo de limón para limpiar su paladar.

—¿Así que lo compartes con ella?— preguntó Pansy mientras seguía el avance del par a la mesa Gryffindor— ¿O con los dos?—. Draco vio a aquellos unirse a Weasley en la mesa—. Es por eso que insistimos en el vínculo. No queremos quedar colgando si Potter decide cambiarte.

—Pero ya que estás tan seguro de tu control sobre él, hacer que acepte el vínculo no será problema, ¿no es así, Draco?— inquirió Millicent con falsa sinceridad.

Draco quiso decirle a ella, y a todos los demás, que le besaran su perfecto y pálido trasero sangrepura, pero no lo hizo. Habría tiempo para desquitarse, después de que le juraran su lealtad y futuro.

Eran todos unos idiotas.

Pese a sus obvias deficiencias mentales, la idea de que Potter aceptara un vínculo era un desafío digno. A diferencia de los mundanos, un vínculo sólo podía realizarse entre dos personas con sangre mágica en sus venas. El vínculo requería la unión total de magia y almas, no era sólo la recitación de palabras lindas pero generalmente sin ningún significado. Era por eso que un vínculo no podía ocurrir a menos que la magia misma lo ordenara y que los dos participantes de verdad lo quisieran y estuvieran indiscutiblemente "enamorados", absolutamente comprometidos el uno con el otro.

Cosa que probaría ser un ligero problema entre él y Potter.

Sin embargo, sus… oh-tan-inteligentes amigos especificaron en el desafío: "Que Harry Potter consienta a un completo vínculo ceremonial". No hubo mención de "lograr un vínculo exitoso" ni toda la mierda romántica que involucraba.

Todo estaba en los detalles.

Draco jugó con su cena hasta que vio a Potter listo para irse. Se aseguró de llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor al mismo tiempo que él.

—Encontrémonos en el Laboratorio de Pociones a las 9:00.

No esperó respuesta.


	9. Tu ni siquiera preguntaste

**Salvando a Draco Malfoy**

**de Dayspring**

**beta LatexoHPo**

Capítulo 8. Ni Siquiera Preguntaste

—¿Qué quiere ahora?— preguntó Ron con la voz cargada de disgusto.

—¿Eh?—. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado pensando por qué Draco quería verlo como para prestarle atención a Ron.

Draco no había asistido al almuerzo ni a las clases de la tarde. Ahora quería conversar. ¿Acaso algo andaba mal con el bebé?

—Malfoy. Ese idiota te susurró algo, ¿qué fue?

—Uh…

Harry luchó para que se le ocurriera algo… cualquier cosa.

—Calla, Ron. Probablemente tiene qué ver con el proyecto de pociones que Snape les asignó.

¡Bendita seas, Hermione!

—Sí, tenemos que reunirnos y, ya sabes, trabajar en el proyecto.

—¿Snape sigue con la misma mierda de juntarte con Malfoy?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tiene que entretenerse de alguna manera.

—¿Y tú, Hermione, también tienes a uno de esos asquerosos Slytherin como compañero?

—No, sólo Harry. Quizá a Snape le gusta ver a Harry y a Malfoy juntos.

—¡Yiak! ¡Eso es… eww!— exclamó Ron haciendo como que vomitaba.

—No, Ron.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

—¿No qué, Harry?

Harry respiró profundamente.

—No me gusta pensar que Snape se divierte viéndome a mí y a Malfoy juntos, pero no creo que Malfoy y yo juntos sea algo tan malo.

—¿Qué?

—Draco es ardiente.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que soy…—. Harry bajó su voz a un susurro— bisexual.

—¿Qué?

—Juego para los dos equipos, Ron— aclaró Harry enfáticamente.

—Por supuesto.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Lo sabías?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre me lo pregunté. Pero, ¿sabes?, por mí no hay problema.

—¿Entonces por qué tantos "qué"?— inquirió Harry exasperado.

—Tú crees que Malfoy es ardiente. Ese es el "qué", amigo.

—Pero lo es. ¿No lo crees, Hermione?

Harry se estremeció cuando ella lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡Ups!

—Puede ser considerado… atractivo— comentó la chica neutral—, si te gusta el tipo rubio teñido.

—No es teñido— murmuró Harry, recordando el pelo rubio platinado manchado con la sangre de las heridas que le había infringido.

Ron cayó al suelo en medio del pasillo.

—Qué sutil, Harry— dijo Hermione secamente.

Mierda.

Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, Ron finalmente habló.

—¿Supongo entonces que ustedes no se reunirán para trabajar en un proyecto?

—No— respondió Harry dando un paso atrás, sólo por si acaso Ron se levantaba para pegarle.

Pero Ron simplemente se puso de pie y se sacudió la túnica.

—Entonces debes hacer tus tareas ahora. ¿A qué hora quiere…? ¿A qué hora te vas a encontrar con él?

—A las nueve.

Ron asintió.

—No te preocupes por llegar tarde al dormitorio. Yo te cubriré.

—¿Lo harás?— preguntó Harry y miró a Hermione, cuyo rostro imitaba su propio shock.

—Claro. Tú igual me cubrirías si la situación fuera invertida, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto. Pero… ¿no estás molesto con esto?

—No, tengo cinco hermanos mayores, Harry. ¿Crees que mamá aprobó a todas sus parejas? Sus quejas sólo los enojaron y los hicieron quedarse en relaciones que deberían haber terminado. Cuando te aburras de Malfoy, no quiero que te quedes con él sólo para molestarme.

—Eso es admirablemente maduro de tu parte, Ron— lo felicitó Hermione—. Y bastante pesimista.

—Estamos hablando de Malfoy— respondió Ron. Hermione asintió.

Harry suspiró. Qué mal que no supiera que Malfoy era el que estaba en peligro por la relación. Debía ser inquietante, por no decir terrorífico, reunirte en privado con la persona que te atacó. El coraje de Malfoy ante toda la situación lo sorprendía. En lugar de ser el pequeño cobarde que había sido en el pasado, el Slytherin se enfrentó a la violación, al embarazo, a la pérdida de sus padres y status, y ahora a ese prolongado contacto con su asaltante con coraje y dignidad. No huyó corriendo ni hubo un ataque de gritos.

¿Acaso sería porque iba a ser padre? ¿Qué había dicho el sacerdote una Nochebuena (la única vez que los Dursley iban a Misa, y la única vez que lo habían llevado porque los vecinos lo habían visto y sabían que era muy pequeño para quedarse solo en casa)? "Cuando era un niño hablaba como un niño, comprendía como un niño, pensaba como un niño: pero cuando me volví adulto, dejé a un lado las cosas de niño." [I Corintios 13:11] Las palabras se habían quedado pegadas en su mente porque en esos momentos deseó poder ser un hombre para dejar a los Dursley y vivir solo. ¿Acaso el prospecto de tener un hijo había causado que Draco se volviera un hombre? Y si él, Draco, lo hizo, si él pudo, entonces era justo que él, Harry, hiciera lo mismo.

Eso esperaba.

Cinco para las nueve. Harry caminó hacia el Laboratorio de Pociones. Antes de llegar a la puerta una mano salió de la pared y lo jaló directo por la puerta.

—¿Qué diab…?— miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación, notando que estaba completamente vacía, excepto por…— ¿Qué sucede, Malf… Draco?

—Snape tiene a los Hufflepuff de tercero en detención, así que el laboratorio está ocupado.

—Oh. ¿Para qué querías verme?

—Para decirte que no estaré solo en esto.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo…

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Convencí a mis amigos de no seguir a Voldemort. Necesitarán protección contra sus familias por un tiempo.

Harry frunció el ceño, luego asintió no muy convencido.

—Hablaré con el director…

Draco lo miró molesto.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Potter?

Harry supo que a Draco no le gustaría su pregunta, pero igual la hizo:

—Tus amigos. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieren? ¿De que no están…?

Como era de esperar, el rubio explotó.

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un Hufflepuff? ¡Por supuesto que sé que esto es lo quieren! Ésta es mi vida también, Potter. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no estaría seguro de sus lealtades? ¡Sé que tú y tus amigos me toman por un idiota, pero no sabía que también pensaban que era estúpido!

—Nunca estúpido, Draco. Pero…

—No hay peros. Yo no arriesgo mi vida por peros. Si no confías en mí para nada más, al menos confía en eso.

Sí… claro, la habilidad de auto preservación de Draco era algo en que podía confiar.

—Está bien. Seguramente Dumbledore no tendrá ningún problema.

—¿Por qué lo tendría? Más carne para el matadero, ¿cierto?

—Esa es la manera de Voldemort, no la de Dumbledore— replicó Harry rotundamente.

—Guerra es guerra, Potter. La gente muere sin importar en qué bando estén.

Esa verdad picó un poco.

—Al menos no morirán por la mano de su propio líder.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Pero sí por sus órdenes.

Harry quería defender a Dumbledore, pero como había dicho antes, los Slytherin veían todo muy claramente.

—¿Hay algo más que quieres?

—Sólo esto— contestó Draco entregándole un pergamino a Harry.

—¿Qué es…?—. Harry lo desenrolló y leyó— Esto es una ceremonia de vínculo—, frunció el ceño confuso. Sólo reconocía lo que era por el título "Ceremonia de Vínculo", que estaba escrito como encabezado en letra bastante formal.

—Sí, esa es la más simple que pude encontrar. No quise cansar tu cerebro demasiado.

—¿Cansar mi…? ¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy?

—Nosotros. Vamos. A. Tener. Una. Ceremonia. De Vínculo. Potter— respondió Draco lentamente.

¿Ceremonia de vínculo? Eso era como un matrimonio o algo así, ¿cierto?

—No— dijo Harry en voz alta.

—¿No?

—No. No voy a vincularme contigo,

¿Casarse con Malfoy? ¡Ni loco!

—¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Tenía el coraje de preguntar por qué?

—Porque eres un idiota y, aunque creo que eres ardiente, no me agradas. Has sido desagradable conmigo y mis amigos. ¡Me metes en problemas, hablas cosas de mí en mi cara y a mis espaldas, y haces que tus Slytherin me traten como mierda!— gruñó la última palabra— Cómo te atreves a darme este pergamino como su fuera un trato hecho. Como una orden. ¿Qué me vincule contigo? ¡Maldición, ni siquiera preguntaste!

—¡Tú tampoco!— respondió Draco.

Harry dio un paso atrás como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, sus ojos se entrecerraron por la rabia. Pudo ver el futuro y no le gustó para nada. Hermione le advirtió que Malfoy podía usar su sensación de culpa en su contra.

—No vas a salir con esto cada vez que quieras que algo se haga como lo quieres— reclamó furioso.

—¿Cómo lo quiera? ¡Discúlpame, Potter, si quiero que a nuestro hijo le digan bastardo porque salió igual a ti y no porque es uno!

El comentario caustico de Draco actuó como un hechizo "Petrificus", congelando a Harry en movimiento y pensamiento.

Para cuando se recuperó, Draco estaba parcialmente fuera de la habitación. Con pánico, Harry lo agarró por el hombro y lo jaló hacia dentro. Con un gruñido, Draco se dio la vuelta.

Harry se encontró cara a cara con una varita.


	10. Lo hecho, hecho está

**Salvando a Draco Malfoy**

**de Dayspring**

**beta LatexoHPo**

Capítulo 9. Lo Hecho, Hecho Está

Draco estaba furioso. Furioso porque Potter lo hubiera agarrado, furioso porque Potter hubiera rehusando el vínculo, furioso porque nada estuviera saliendo bien. Furioso porque en esos momentos temblaba de miedo porque Potter lo había tocado.

—¡No! Nunca más volverás a maltratarme, Potter— exclamó con los dientes apretados; la varita apuntada hacia el pecho agitado frente a él.

Escaldado, Potter lo soltó de inmediato y se alejó.

—Lo siento, lo siento— se disculpó el otro con las manos levantadas para que Draco pudiera verlas.

El rubio lo miró con cautela, respiró profundamente y guardó su varita.

—No hagas eso otra vez.

—No lo haré.

Respiró profundamente una vez más y miró con altivez a Potter, enfocándose en el conocimiento absoluto de que Potter sólo lo había atacado debido a la poción. No volvería a suceder. Potter no era así. Potter no hacia ese tipo de cosas. Potter era bueno, de la Luz y toda esa estupidez enfermante.

—¿Para qué me arrastraste de nuevo aquí?

—Sólo quería decirle… quería decirte que está bien.

Draco sintió algo de la tensión dejar su cuerpo. Quizá Potter no iba a ser un completo idiota después de todo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre el vínculo— mostró el pergamino—. Lo memorizaré.

Ah, era tiempo de sonreír de medio lado.

—¿Y conseguir una túnica decente?

—Y conseguir una túnica decente.

—¿Le preguntarás a Dumbledore?

—Sí.

—Y pedirás permiso para usar su oficina. Necesitaremos privacidad.

—Está bien.

Draco tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de levantar los brazos en victoria. Eso podría esperar hasta que estuviera solo, saboreándola. Excepto…

—¿Por qué el repentino cambio?— preguntó con sospecha— No es por lástima, ¿cierto?

—No. Veo… tu punto sobre el bebé, y creo que será bueno para los dos.

Draco frunció el ceño, sin convencerse de la sinceridad de Potter.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace un minuto— discutió. ¿Impotente devoción? Sí. ¿Lástima? No. ¡Maldición, él era un Malfoy!

Potter miró el suelo.

—Reaccioné sin pensar. Es un hábito que estoy tratando de romper.

Oh, sólo estupidez normal Potter.

—Inténtalo más.

—Lo haré. Draco, quiero que seamos una verdadera familia. Espero que sepas lo que es eso, porque yo no lo sé. Pero no quiero que nuestro hijo piense que es un error o una carga, y tampoco quiero que tú lo pienses.

Draco asintió solemne y se giró para marcharse. Él tampoco tenía idea de lo que era una verdadera familia. ¿Acaso una verdadera familia guiaba a sus hijos a una vida de esclavitud y matanzas? ¿Acaso una verdadera familia quería que sus hijos se volvieran asesinos y violadores?

Estaba tan perdido como Harry.

—¿Draco?

Al menos Potter no intentó agarrarlo de nuevo.

—¿Sí, Harry?

—¿Qué habrías dicho… si yo hubiera preguntado?

Su primer pensamiento fue gritarle un rotundo "No". Pero Potter tenía un cuerpo para morir y un desordenado y sexy cabello que gritaba ser jalado para un lado y otro. Sin mencionar que el poder mágico que exudaba definitivamente le excitaba. ¿En realidad se habría negado a acostarse con El Niño Que Vivió? Y si se hubiera acostado con él, ¿habría tenido que salir con esa desesperada solución? Potter probablemente habría estado dispuesto a servir como su protector y defensor después de unas tres rondas de sexo. Parecía de ese tipo. Pero…

—No lo sé. Pero lo hecho, hecho está y no podemos cambiarlo, Harry. Sólo podemos hacer lo mejor de lo que ya es— respondió posando las manos sobre su estómago.

—Ya hicimos lo mejor— dijo Potter suavemente, mirando las manos de Draco.

—Quizá, Harry. Quizá.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para volver a la Torre Gryffindor. Estar en séptimo tenía sus ventajas —un toque de queda más tardío—, así que salió y se sentó en uno de los grandes peldaños de la entrada del castillo para pensar. Repasando toda la conversación con Draco en su cabeza, llegó a la conclusión de que había actuado como un Dudley de diez años teniendo una pataleta.

Era sobre todo su declaración de "poner a un lado las cosas de niños".

Draco asumía que se casarían… vincularan, lo que sea. Era una suposición razonable. En el mundo muggle era conocido como "ser responsable". Tener dos papás, siendo uno El Niño Que Vivió y el otro hijo de un mortífago, sería una carga suficiente; haciéndolo literalmente un bastardo, era pedir mucho del niño. Ya podía oír las burlas y ver los moretones en su hijo por enfrentamientos en los primeros días en Hogwarts. Alguien sabría que era hijo de Harry Potter y lo tomaría como un desafío. Alguien sabría que era un Malfoy y tomaría eso como una excusa para abusarlo. Alguien sabría que uno de sus padres fue demasiado egoísta y lo llamarían "bastardo indeseado". Las primeras dos razones desafortunadamente eran inevitables, pero la tercera… ¿Cómo podía explicarle a su hijo "Haría lo que fuera por ti, excepto casarme con tu otro padre y hacerte legitimo"?

Además, el bebé merecía estar unido legalmente al nombre Potter. Estaba la opción, la gran opción, de que no sobreviviera la confrontación final con Voldemort. Y si estaban casados, Draco y el bebé heredarían todas sus cosas sin que nadie reclamara… y heredarían el legado de Sirius también. Cosa que era buena ya que Draco tenía sangre Black en él, y merecía ser heredero de Sirius.

No habia algo mejor esperando por él. No había chica, o chico, que le gustara secretamente. No habían sueños que se rompieran por estar atado a Draco. No planes futuros alterados porque sería un padre adolescente. No había grandes sacrificios en lo absoluto.

No tenía mucha vida.

¿Entonces por qué había saltado sobre Draco de esa manera? Lo había acusado de usar la violación como ventaja, y esa era una cosa que Draco no había hecho. Nunca. Incluso cuando debió hacerlo. Y, ¡oh, cielos!, el miedo en los ojos de Draco cuando lo agarró…. Nadie, excepto Voldemort, debería mirarlo con esa cantidad de miedo.

Estaba matándolo el no saber qué había sucedido. Quizá debió pedirle a Snape que investigara. No, era seguro que Snape ya había investigado. Necesitaba preguntarle qué había encontrado… y si en secreto ya se había encargado del problema. Snape era un Slytherin, y Harry no tenía dudas de que manejaría una amenaza contra uno de los suyos. En especial si la amenaza era en contra de Draco. Había una especie de conexión entre los dos. Quizá Snape conocía a Draco desde que era un niño. Quizá se veía a sí mismo en Draco. Tal vez veía a un futuro Maestro de Pociones en formación.

Diablos, quizá Snape y Narcissa, o Snape y Lucius…

Obligó a esos pensamientos dejar su mente.

Así que, si Snape no estaba de chaperón en cada reunión entre ellos, y no estaba demandando que entregara su varita antes de verse, entonces ya debía saber que no lastimaría a Draco… cosa que sabía no tenía nada que ver con confiar en él y todo que ver con saber por qué sucedió la violación. Eso hizo a Harry sentirse mucho mejor. Sin embargo, por la reacción de Draco, su mente no había sido complemente calmada. Pero, se percató Harry, no debió agarrar así a la víctima de una violación.

Draco seguramente tendría un ataque si supiera que pensaba en él como "la víctima de una violación", pero eso es lo que era, y mientras buscaba cosas sobre los Progenitor, también había leído algunas cosas sobre la forma en que una violación afectaba a las personas, por ejemplo que el shock traumático podía afectarlos incluso mucho después del incidente. No sabía si Draco había hablado con alguien o si fue aconsejado. Seguramente con Madame Pomfrey…, pero quizá las cosas se hacían diferente en el mundo mágico. No sabía mucho al respecto, aunque había vivido en él durante los últimos siete años. No conocía este mundo y, francamente, no conocía a Draco. Conocía al padre de Draco. Conocía a los aliados y asociados del padre de Draco. Pero no sabía nada sobre Draco, el hombre con el que estaba comprometido.

Excepto que estaba esperando a su bebé.

Y que le había dado la espalda a su familia por ese bebé.

Y que estaba dispuesto a compartir ese bebé con él.

Harry sabía que Draco pudo haber demandado que Snape, Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey guardaran su secreto. Ya que tenía su propia cuenta en Gringotts, Draco pudo huir y tener al bebé en algún lugar, probablemente viviendo con bastante comodidad. Pero no lo hizo. Le dijo a él sobre el bebé, y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ser parte de la vida del niño…, aunque eso aumentaba el riesgo para Draco y el bebé.

Eso probablemente admitía más sobre Draco de lo que el mismo Draco admitiría sobre sí mismo.

Quizá sí sabía lo suficiente sobre Draco. Y quizá vincularse con él era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Draco llegó a la conclusión, mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la Sala Común Slytherin, que lidiar con Harry Potter era agotador. Era tan predecible como había creído, pero siempre le tomaba un tiempo encontrar la respuesta predecible. Eso era complejo para los nervios. En especial para los nervios de una persona embarazada. En especial para los nervios de una persona embarazada que había estado nerviosa porque Potter lo había agarrado. No debió reaccionar así. Claro, había estado muy asustado la noche en que Potter estuvo bajo la influencia de la poción, pero no había esperado que el miedo perdurara. Era estúpido y le daba a Potter demasiado control. Él era un Slytherin y un Malfoy. El miedo tenía que parar.

Pensando sólo en alcanzar una de las pociones calmantes que Snape había preparado para él, Draco no vio la pierna que un emprendedor chico de sexto año puso frente a él. Y después de que su cabeza se estrellara contra la pared de piedra de las mazmorras, no vio nada más.


	11. Despertar

**Salvando a Draco Malfoy**

**de Dayspring**

**beta LatexoHPo**

Capítulo 10. Despertar

Harry observó sorprendido el progreso que había hecho la luna en el cielo y notó que ya había pasado el toque de queda. Con un suspiro se puso de pie y se estiró. Aunque ya era primavera, los grandes peldaños de piedra aún mantenían ese frío invernal.

—¡Potter! ¡Ahí estás! Te he buscado por todas partes.

Harry se giró de golpe y encontró a Pansy Parkinson parada en la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres?

¡Maldición! No necesitaba una detención por parte de la prefecta.

—Es Draco, ¡está en la enfermería!

Harry se quedó helado.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Mitchell Flint. Es un chico de sexto que pensó que tendría alguna ventaja para ser el jefe de Slytherin el próximo año haciendo caer a Draco.

—¿Se cayó? ¡Oh, diablos, el bebé!— exclamó el chico pasando rápido junto a ella y comenzó a correr.

—Gregory y Vincent lo llevaron a la enfermería, mientras que Blaise y yo nos encargamos de Mitchell— explicó Pansy mientras corrían—. Creo… creo que el bebé está bien, Potter. La cabeza de Draco se llevó la peor parte del impacto.

Harry dejó de correr.

—¿Lo sabes?— inquirió. Sabía que Draco les había dicho que estaban… uh… acostándose, pero que supieran del bebé era totalmente inesperado. Y preocupante.

Ella asintió y no dejó de correr, por lo que Harry tuvo que alcanzarla.

—Todos los de séptimo de nuestra Casa lo sabemos— le dijo cuando él la alcanzó—. Es por eso que me enviaron a buscarte.

—¿Y no te molesta?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Draco es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Anonadado, apenas pudo seguirle el paso a la joven bruja.

Crabbe y Goyle estaban de pie en la entrada de la enfermería y abrieron la puerta para dejar que Harry pasara.

—¡Madame Pomfrey! ¿Cómo está?

—¡Shh! Tiene un feo golpe en la cabeza y no necesita de ruidos fuertes— le regañó la enfermera.

—Lo siento. ¿Cómo está?— preguntó de nuevo Harry, esta vez en un susurro, mientras se acercaba a la cama por la parte trasera.

Parecía que Draco dormía, tenía una gran mancha roja en la frente.

—Sólo tengo que…— se interrumpió la enfermera, movió la varita y la mancha despareció—. Listo. Estará bien. Podría dejarlo volver al dormitorio, pero debido a su delicada condición, lo dejaré toda la noche aquí.

—¿El bebé?

—Está bien, señor Potter. La mayoría de los poderes mágicos del señor Malfoy están enfocados en proteger al bebé, que probablemente es la razón por la cayó de la manera en la que lo hizo. En lugar de que sus brazos se dirigieran a afirmarse, fueron dirigidas a proteger su abdomen.

—¿Está diciendo que Draco no se protegerá a sí mismo? ¿Sólo al bebé?

—Sí. Tienes que recordar que cuando los Progenitor fueron creados, el énfasis era mantener la línea mágica: los bebés eran lo más importante.

"Pero Draco es importante para mí"… Harry se sobresaltó ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí y esperar a que se despierte?

—Normalmente diría que no. Pero sé lo preocupado que estás. Sólo hasta que despierte, debes prometerme que volverás a tu dormitorio después. Este día también ha sido agotador para ti y necesitas descansar— accedió la bruja. Colocó un frasco en la mesa—. Asegúrate de que beba esto cuando despierte.

Harry asintió. Salió para contarle a los amigos de Draco lo que sucedía. Cuando volvió tomó una silla, se sentó y observó a Draco. Aún no tenía una barriga delatora, pero su bebé estaba dentro de ese chico… hombre. El hombre con el que estaba comprometido. El hombre al que había insultado y con el que había peleando antes. El hombre al que debería haber estado protegiendo… y no lo hizo.

¿Quién era ese tal Flint y por qué atacó a Draco? ¿Se podía confiar en los amigos de Draco? ¡Cielos!, les había dicho sobre el bebé. ¿Y si…? ¿Cuántos aspirantes a mortífago había en Hogwarts? ¿Podrían él y Dumbledore proteger a Draco hasta el final del año escolar? Quizá deberían enviarlo a un escondite o algo así.

Suspiró y descansó su cabeza en sus manos; sus hombros se doblaron bajo el peso de éstas.

Draco abrió los ojos y observó la habitación: la enfermería. Harry Potter sentado al lado de su cama, pálido y triste. Jadeando llevó sus manos a su estómago.

—¡El bebé!

—Está bien— le aseguró Harry rápidamente—. Debes beber esto— agregó ayudándolo a sentarse y beber del frasco. Luego se acostó sobre una almohada medio dura.

—¿Qué sucedió, Potter?— preguntó. ¿Acaso se había desmayado?

—Un chico de sexto… Flint, creo… te hizo tropezar. Te golpeaste la cabeza, pero Madame Pomfrey ya se encargó de eso. Estarás aquí toda la noche, sólo como precaución.

Draco parpadeó, dejando que su rabia hiciera a un lado su desorientación.

—Mitchell Flint es hombre muerto.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente. Pansy dijo que ella y Blaise se encargaron de él.

—Bien.

Pansy podía ser una verdadera perra cuando quería, y Blaise podía estar a la par de Greg y Vince cuando se enojaba.

—Se los dijiste. ¿Qué sucedió con el "yo puedo manejarlo"?

—¿Decirles…? Oh—. Potter estaba enterado de que sus amigos sabían sobre el bebé. Y, por supuesto, se pondría difícil al respecto. Rodó los ojos—. Se los dije para poner manejarlos. Al saberlo por mí, controlo lo que saben y su percepción de los hechos.

—¿Qué les dijiste exactamente?… Para que no confundamos nuestras mentiras y todo eso. Ustedes los Slytherin probablemente no creen en pasión y cosas como esas.

¿Demasiado prejuiciado?

—Les dije que nos acostamos y quedé embarazado— respondió dándole a su visitante una sonrisa de medio lado cargada de tolerancia—. La clave para mentir exitosamente, Potter, es no hacerlo a menos que tengas que hacerlo… y si tienes que hacerlo, mantén los detalles al mínimo.

Potter hizo una mueca.

—¿La sabiduría Slyhterin?

—A diferencia de ustedes los Gryffindor, que corren a salvar el día, nosotros nos salvamos a nosotros mismos. Por cualquier medio necesario. Tú quieres llamar a eso maldad. Nosotros lo llamamos supervivencia.

—¿Apoyar a Voldemort es supervivencia?—. El escepticismo goteaba de la voz de Potter.

—¿Para aquellos que ya están atados a él? Sí. ¿Para aquellos que viven en las casas de sus seguidores? Sí. ¿Para aquellos pocos que pueden tomar una decisión? Una elección es hecha y las siguientes se toman basadas en la primera.

Potter ladeó la cabeza, probablemente adolorido de pensar demasiado.

—Tu decisión fue nuestro bebé.

—Sí.

—¿Pero qué pasa con aquellos a los que les dijiste? ¿Y si no han decidido? ¿Y si corren a decirle a sus padres sobre el bebé, y sus padres le dicen a tus padres, y tus padres a Voldemort?

Bueno, eso era… insultante. Draco se sentó.

—¿Estás acusándome de algo, Potter? ¿Estás acusándome de poner a mi bebé en peligro?

—Estoy diciendo que quizá decirle a tus compañeros de Casa no fue una decisión… ¿sabia?

—De verdad espero que la estupidez Gryffindor no sea un rasgo hereditario— bufó Draco— ¿En serio crees que les habría dicho de no estar completamente seguro de que no sería traicionado? Mis amigos habrían estado curiosos, Potter. Me habrían seguido, me habrían lanzado hechizos para escuchar mis conversaciones, habrían puesto encantamientos en mi habitación; habrían descubierto mi secreto, y lo habrían usado en mi contra porque es mi secreto. Ahora, es su secreto también, uno que han jurado proteger. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Potter?

Potter se quedó mirándolo, con los ojos bien grandes tras los redondos anteojos.

—Ustedes los Slytherin son un grupo complicado— murmuró.

—Y ustedes los Gryffindo no lo son— sentenció Draco acomodando su almohada para estirarse. Luego se volvió a sentar, acomodó de nuevo la almohada y se volvió a acostar con un suspiro satisfecho—. Ahora que has captado los hechos básicos de la vida, dime por qué estás aquí.

—Cuando te lastimaste, Pansy fue a contarme por lo del bebé.

—¿Pero el bebé está bien?—. Potter asintió— ¿Entonces. Por qué. Estás. Aquí?

Potter lo miró confundido.

—No quería que despertaras solo. Madame Pomfrey me dijo que podía quedarme hasta que despertaras, pero tuve que prometerle que volvería al dormitorio apenas pasara eso. Así que no puedo quedarme, pero volveré en la mañana, ¿está bien?

Draco asintió, era su turno de estar confundido. ¿Por qué a Potter le importaba si despertaba solo? No corría peligro en la enfermería, y Pomfrey tenía protecciones para saber cuándo sus pacientes despertaban. ¿Por qué Potter había perdido su tiempo sentado a su lado? Incómodo con su falta de comprensión (¿Cómo diablos Snape había podido convivir con todos esos Gryffindor año tras año?), dio vuelta la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Draco— dijo Potter con suavidad mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Harry— respondió Draco a la habitación vacía.

Quizá mañana podría comprender las acciones de Potter. Quizá mañana descubriría cómo funcionaba el cerebro del Gryffindor. Quizá mañana le saldrían alas y se volvería una snitch, y entonces Harry lo atraparía y lo envolvería en sus fuertes manos y…

Y quizá mañana averiguaría qué diablos le había echado Pomfrey a su opción para tener pensamientos tan extraños. De ahora en adelante, sólo aceptaría pociones de Snape.

**Quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que están siguiendo esta nueva traducción, sé que tengo varias traducciones todavía incompletas, pero esta sencillamente me atrapo y ya que los capítulos no son largos, me di el gusto de seguirla. Gracias en especial a aquellos que comentan, siempre leo sus comentarios aunque no tenga el tiempo de responder, pero entre tantas traducciones y la vida real, bueno, me falta el tiempo.**

**Gracias a ****Soy YO-SARIEL**** - ****Acantha-27**** - ****jessyriddle**** - ****Lunatica Dark**** - ****SARAHI**** -****Pumpkinx**** - ****Princesa Vampirica**** - ****Tomoyo Arison**** - ****kasandra potter - ****sailor mercuri o neptune**** - ****shineevero**** - ****KotaKerosene**** - ****sakuramar21**** - ****Atuan Lewan**** - ****LindenCorina15**** – ****liziprincsama - ****Lun Black**** - ****Nozomi Black**


	12. Este es nuestro bebé

**Salvando a Draco Malfoy**

**de Dayspring**

**beta LatexoHPo**

Capítulo 11. ¡Este es nuestro bebé!

Pese a llegar tarde a acostarse, Harry se levantó antes que sus compañeros Gryffindor. Sonrió al pasar a lado de la cama de Ron. Cuando llegó el pelirrojo había abierto sus cortinas y murmuró:

—Harry, ¿eres tú, amigo? ¿Todo bien?

—Todo está bien, Ron. Vuelve a dormir.

—Está bien.

Quizá Draco tenía la razón, pensó Harry mientras se duchaba. El bebé sería el secreto de Ron también. ¿Acaso Ron no se había probado a sí mismo al no alterarse cuando se enteró de la supuesta relación entre él y Draco? Y si había algo sobre lo que Ron sabía, era la responsabilidad de un padre hacia su hijo. Ron le había dicho que debido a que los Weasley eran viriles (palabras del señor Weasley), su padre le había explicado a cada uno de sus hijos una vez que llegaron a la pubertad que tenían que tener cuidado cuando "exploraban" (otra palabra del señor Weasley, incluidas las comillas). Ron emocionado le había pasado la información que había aprendido, y la variedad de hechizos anticonceptivos que le habían enseñado sus hermanos. Cosa que Harry no había pensado usar cuando… oh, sí, no había tenido sexo con Daco; lo había VIOLADO.

Harry terminó rápidamente su ducha y se vistió. En menos de quince minutos iba subiendo la escalera hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Tocó la puerta y recibió un rápido "Adelante, Harry. Es temprano para ti"

—Buenos días, señor.

—Escuché que el señor Malfoy está bien. Estoy complacido de que no haya sido nada serio— le dijo Dumbledore mientras le señalaba una silla.

—Yo también. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

—¿Estás preocupado por su seguridad?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Después de repasar su conversación con Draco, concluyó que si el rubio confiaba en sus compañeros Slytherin de séptimo con la verdad sobre el bebé, entonces era razonable asumir que lo protegerían dentro de su Casa.

—Antes del accidente, Draco quería que le preguntara a usted si podía oficiar nuestra Ceremonia de Vínculo. Oh, sí, y si podíamos usar su oficina para eso.

—¿Ceremonia de Vínculo?

Harry asintió. Dumbledore, en lugar de tomar asiento normalmente tras su escritorio, se sentó en la silla a su lado.

—¿Qué sabes sobre Vínculos, Harry?

—Los magos usan Vínculos en lugar de matrimonios como los muggles, ¿cierto?

Dumbledore le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No es tan así, mi muchacho. Los magos a menudo se casan igual que los muggles.

—¿Entonces cuál es la diferencia?

—Una boda es un compromiso legal y espiritual entre dos personas que aceptan los dictados de dicho compromiso. Un Vínculo es un suceso mágico, donde la Magia decide por sí misma si debe unir a los magos o brujas participantes. Si la Magia no lo aprueba, el Vínculo no sucede y no sólo es algo terrible, es también vergonzoso. En estos días la mayoría del mundo mágico se va con la opción más segura y confiable del matrimonio. Estaría más que orgulloso de propiciar una ceremonia de matrimonio entre el señor Malfoy y tú.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Usted no quiere vincularnos?

Dumbledore le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—No es una cuestión de `querer´, Harry. Debe haber ciertas condiciones para que un Vínculo ocurra.

Harry supo entonces que tenía que ser firme, y explicar su petición con claridad.

—Draco solicitó un Vínculo, no un matrimonio, así que debe de creer que las condiciones se cumplen porque, usted sabe, él no se humillaría de esa manera… ni siquiera para vengarse de mí.

—Harry…

—Lo siento, señor, pero cuando tiene que ver con rituales mágicos, especialmente los antiguos y tradicionales, confío en el juicio de Draco sobre el suyo. Él ha sido entrenado en ellos toda su vida.

Aunque no tenía duda de que Dumbledore era un maestro en el arcaico código mágico, o lo que diablos fuera en lo que estaban basados los rituales, saber y vivir esas cosas como Draco lo había hecho, eran dos cosas diferentes. En otras palabras: Draco tenía que ser un experto.

—Puede ser, Harry, pero…

Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza, no queriendo discutir con el director.

—No hay "peros", señor. Si usted no oficia la ceremonia, encontraré a alguien que lo haga. Draco quiere un Vínculo, así que le daré uno.

Dumbledore lo observó, sus ojos cambiando de tristes a brillantes.

—Bueno— dijo animado después de un momento—, quizá tienes razón sobre el señor Malfoy siendo más astuto en estos asuntos. Dile que con gusto oficiaré su Ceremonia de Vínculo, y haré que los elfos domésticos decoren un poquito la oficina.

Harry suspiró aliviado. No quería enfrentarse a Draco con la negativa de Dumbledore.

—Gracias, señor. Aquí está la ceremonia que él quiere. No tengo otra copia… y yo tengo que memorizar mis líneas…, pero si usted puede hacer una copia con rapidez…

Dumbledor miró sobre sus anteojos el pergamino ofrecido.

—¿Esto es lo que el señor Malfoy quiere?

Harry asintió.

—Dijo que era la más simple que pudo encontrar. Y que necesito una túnica nueva— respondió mirando la túnica púrpura con naranja de Dumbledore—. Creo que le pediré a Hermione que me ayude con eso.

Dumbledore movió su varita y el pergamino se duplicó.

—Muy bien, Harry. Si esto es lo que quiere el señor Malfoy…

Sonriendo, Harry se puso de pie.

—Fue muy claro al respecto. Es algo que le admiro, uno no tiene que estar adivinando con él.

—Estoy seguro de que eso es refrescante en una relación— concedió Dumbledore—, pero tengo la sensación de que hay muchas capas en el señor Malfoy, y la única cosa clara sobre él son sus misterios.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Dumbledore no sería Dumbledore si no dijera algo críptico al final de cada conversación.

—¿Sabe de una buena fecha para esto?

—¿El señor Malfoy no dijo nada al respecto?

—No, pero probablemente debe ser lo más pronto posible.

—La luna nueva es una fecha muy apropiada para comenzar una aventura como ésta, Harry.

—Lo discutiré con Draco. Gracias por su ayuda. Iré a la enfermería para ver si Madame Pomfrey ya le permitió irse.

—Dile que le mando mis saludos y felicitaciones.

—Lo haré. Hablaremos después.

Sintiéndose satisfecho, Harry se dirigió a la enfermería.

Draco anudaba su corbata Slytherin cuando Harry entró a la enfermería, obviamente emocionado y ansioso de compartir.

—¡Draco, dijo que sí! El director realizará la ceremonia y nos permitirá usar su oficina.

—Maravilloso, Potter. Estás planeando anunciárselo a todo el colegio, ¿no es así?— respondió Draco secamente, complacido de que Potter estuviera siendo tan obediente. Bastante diferente al Potter de la noche anterior.

—Lamento eso— dijo Potter en un tono más bajo mientras escaneaba la habitación.

—Es una suerte que no haya otros pacientes. Pero en serio, Potter, debes tener cuidado.

Potter saltó a la cama acostándose en el mismo sitio que Draco había desocupado. Draco encontró que esa imagen… lo distrajo.

—Lo prometo— dijo el pelinegro—. Oh, y sugirió que la hagamos durante la luna nueva. Dijo que es una buena fecha para cosas como esas.

Draco lo miró.

—¿Cuántos años has tomado Astronomía? Claro que el mejor tiempo para comenzar una nueva aventura es durante la luna nueva. Si no me equivoco, la próxima luna nueva será en un ciclo lunar favorable también. Entonces está decidido: la ceremonia se llevará a cabo durante la próxima luna nueva. Cosa que es algo bueno…, todavía no estaré obeso.

—No será obesidad; será nuestro hijo o hija.

—Lo dice quien no estará hinchado como un globo en unos meses. Y es nuestro hijo.

—¿Qué?

Draco se detuvo a medio ponerse la túnica. El tono de Potter sonaba extraño.

—Es un niño. Madame Pomfrey hizo el hechizo "Revelo Genus" temprano esta mañana.

—Oh.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Querías una niña?

Harry negó rápidamente.

—Niño o niña no hace una diferencia para mí.

—¿Entonces por qué estás molesto?

—¡No estoy molesto!

—¡Bueno, algo te sucede! Habla, Potter. No tengo tiempo para esto.

Todos los libros decían que él sufriría los cambios de humor.

—Ninguno de los dos lo tiene. No si vamos a desayunar antes de entrar a clases. Además, es algo estúpido— terminó Potter encogiéndose de hombros.

—No me hagas explicarle a mi hijo por qué tuve que matar a su padre antes de que naciera— dijo Draco sentándose pesadamente en la cama, esperando que el Gryffindor aclarara el misterio.

—Es sólo que me hubiera gustado estar allí…, cuando ella te dijo, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué? Ella apuntó su varita, dijo el hechizo, y el símbolo masculino apareció. No fue nada espectacular.

—Te dije que era algo estúpido. Bajaré a desayunar para que no lleguemos al mismo tiempo.

Potter se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

Mierda. De alguna manera había jodido todo, pero Draco no tenía idea de cómo. Había un largo camino en el embarazo y él necesitaba…no, tenía que tener la total cooperación y protección de Potter. Bien. Potter estaba molesto porque quería estar allí cuando Pomfrey averiguó el sexo del bebé. ¿Eso significaba que Potter esperaba estar para cada cosa que se averiguara sobre el bebé? ¿Era por eso que estaba así?

—Quédate— le ordenó a Potter, luego se dio la vuelta— ¿Madame Pomfrey?

Ella apareció de inmediato.

—¿Está listo para marcharse, señor Malfoy?

—Aún no. Usted dijo que podía ver al bebé cuando quisiera. ¿Podría hacerlo con Pot… con Harry aquí?

Pomfrey le dio una gran sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy. Venga a aquí, señor Potter, y le mostraré cómo hacer esto para que ustedes puedan ver a su hijo cuando lo deseen. Levanté su camisa, señor Malfoy. Aunque el hechizo puede hacerse sobre la ropa, la imagen a menudo es más clara sin las capas extra.

Potter se acercó lentamente y sacó su varita.

—¿Estás seguro sobre esto, Draco?

Draco asintió y desabotonó la parte baja de su camisa, levantándola junto a su chaleco para mostrar su estómago.

—Muy bien, señor Potter. Sostenga su varita de ésta manera— le dijo la enfermera mientras ponía en posición su muñeca—, y diga éstas palabras: ¡"Manifesta germen"!

—¡Manifesta germen!— repitió obediente Potter.

Una nube se formó en el aire frente a su estómago. La nube comenzó a formar una imagen. Draco no tenía idea de qué era.

—Ese es su bebé, caballeros— explicó Pomfrey al ver su confusión—. Es una cosita muy pequeña ahora, pero aquí está su cabeza y aquí el comienzo de una mano. ¿Pueden verla?

Draco no estaba impresionado, e incluso estaba un poco asqueado de ver semejante cosa creciendo dentro de él. Le recordaba a las babosas que había hecho que vomitara Weasley en segundo año.

—¡Hola, bebé!—. Potter estaba emocionado con la imagen, y Draco se preguntó si esperaba que la pequeña babosa le respondiera. Diablos, al menos eso haría al parasito más interesante— ¡Ese es nuestro bebé, Draco!

Draco asintió e intentó lucir interesado. La imagen desapareció y él volvió a abotonar su camisa y bajó su chaleco. Harry aún miraba el lugar donde había estado la imagen.

—Potter, ve a desayunar.

—Está bien— accedió, comenzó a salir de la habitación, luego se giró y le dio a Draco una radiante sonrisa— ¡Gracias!

Draco sonrió de medio lado. Los Gryffindor eran tan fáciles.


	13. Me las arreglo con un poco de ayuda

**Salvando a Draco Malfoy**

**de Dayspring**

**beta LatexoHPo**

Capítulo 12. Me Las Arreglo Con Un Poco De Ayuda De Mis Amigos

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo había logrado encontrar el Gran Comedor. Ver al bebé había sido… ¡diablos! ¿Acaso había una palabra para describirlo? Claro, era bastante pequeñito y como un gusano, pero era suyo… y de Draco. Y había sido genial que Draco le pidiera a Pomfrey que se lo mostrara, y que ella le enseñara el hechizo para ver a su… bebé. Su hijo. Debería asustarse. Debería estar petrificado. Draco probablemente lo estaba. Draco… se veía bastante bien mientras se vestía.

—No es necesario preguntar cómo te fue anoche.

Harry miró a Ron, que estaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Eh?

—Prácticamente estás brillando, Harry— dijo Hermione en voz baja desde el otro lado.

—Supongo que al menos el Hurón sirve para algo. Supongo que follar debe ser su mejor materia junto a Pociones. Quizá son lo mismo— murmuró Ron.

Harry perdió rápidamente su buen humor.

—Ron, o te callas o te alejas de mí.

—Lo siento, Harry.

—Ron dijo que llegaste tarde anoche. ¿Todo salió bien?— preguntó Hermione obviamente intentando distraer a Ron.

—Draco estuvo mezclado en una especie de lucha de poder de Slytherin. Estuve en la enfermería con él.

—¿En la enfermería? Está bien, ¿cierto?

Harry captó la silenciosa pregunta sobre el bebé.

—Está completamente bien, Hermione. Lo vi hace unos minutos.

—Nos preguntamos a dónde habías ido tan temprano. Y estamos felices de que está bien. ¿Verdad, Ron?

Ron asintió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Harry.

—Lo siento, amigo. Me temo que es sólo costumbre.

Harry asintió también y terminó su desayuno. Todos tenía costumbres con las cuáles romper. Él tenía que dejar de pensar que el embarazo de Draco sería como uno muggle. Quizá en el mundo mágico no era algo tan importante enterarse del sexo del bebé, o quizá los magos no prestaban atención a cada pequeño detalle del embarazo. De hecho, no sabía nada sobre los embarazos mágicos. ¿Duraban nueve meses? ¿Los bebés nacían de la misma manera en que mostraba ese documental de la BBC que había visto en casa de los Dursley? Los magos podían curar lesiones que podrían matar a un muggle, así que de seguro tenían alguna manera más fácil de sacar a un bebé, ¿cierto? ¿Y cuánta diferencia hacia que Draco fuera un mago y no una bruja? Oh, cielos, eso era más de lo que sabía.

—Necesito ayuda— dijo suavemente.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? Sabes que estamos aquí para ti —dijo Ron con rapidez— ¿Se te acabó el lubricante? ¿los condones? ¿qué?—. Harry se quedó mirándolo. Hermione también— Cinco hermanos… y ni una sola cuñada— explicó cerrándoles el ojo—. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que la mayoría son bisexuales. Excepto quizá Percy. Pero Percy probablemente aún es virgen. ¿Cómo se dice cuando piensas que la única persona buena para estar contigo eres tú mismo?

—Solitario— dijo Hermione con una risita.

Los chicos rieron.

—No es nada de eso, Ron— dijo Harry—. Es…uh…complicado. ¿Podemos juntarnos en la noche para conversar? ¿Sólo los tres?

Sus dos mejores amigos asintieron y todos se dirigieron a diferentes direcciones para clases.

)(

Draco estaba exhausto. Le habían advertido que los cambios que sufriría su cuerpo serían demandantes, pero pensó que al estar en un muy buen estado físico (diecisiete y jugador de Quidditch), los soportaría sin muchos problemas.

Se preguntó qué otras partes del embarazo también había calculado mal.

—Draco.

Casi tropezó cuando alguien lo llamó al entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Cansado, miró al grupo reunido y suspiró. Aparentemente ir a acostarse no estaba en su futuro inmediato. Se dirigió a la silla de cuero que Pansy, obviamente, quería que tomara; con esfuerzo hizo a un lado su agotamiento.

—Hay alguien aquí que quiere decirle algo, Draco— dijo Blaise mientras le daba un empujón a Mitchell Flint.

—Lo siento— murmuró el chico.

Draco puso una mano cerca de su oreja.

—Disculpa, no alcancé a oír eso.

—Lo siento— gruñó el chico en voz alta.

Draco se acomodó en la silla de cuero. Era bastante cómoda. Se preguntó cuánto podría alargar el asunto antes de tener que levantarse.

—¿"Lo siento" por qué?

—Por hacerte caer.

—Oh, así que no lamentas romper la única regla inquebrantable de Slytherin. La Sala Común de Slyhterin, como te informaron la primera noche que estuviste aquí, es una Zona de Seguridad para todos los Slytherin. Día tras día somos atacados por los miembros de las otras tres Casas. Día tras día entramos en conflicto con nuestras familias y con nuestros compañeros Slytherin debido a nuestras creencias, debido a ambiciones, debido a creencias y ambiciones de nuestras familias. Toda esa mierda queda fuera de ésta habitación. Es nuestro cielo, el único lugar en esta maldita escuela donde no debemos cuidar nuestras espaldas.

"Y tú rompiste esa regla, Flint. Atacaste a uno de tus compañeros en ésta Sala. Habría estado atento por un pie, una varita, un empujón en cualquier lugar de esta escuela, pero aquí pensé que estaba seguro, que estaba protegido por algo que todos los demás en esta escuela piensa que no tenemos: honor Slytherin. ¿Y lo único que puedes decir es que lo lamentas? Bueno, yo también lo siento, Flint. Lamento que nunca tendrás lo que quieres. Lamento que nunca serás un líder en Slytherin. Lamento que tengas que explicarle a tu hermano por qué no seguirás sus pasos como capitán del equipo de Quidditch, que nunca te sentarás a la cabeza en la mesa Slytherin en el Gran Comedor, y que hasta los chicos de primero te miraran con escarnio y no escucharan ni una palabra de las que digas.

Flint rodó los ojos.

—No estarás aquí el próximo año, Malfoy.

—Es Señor Malfoy para ti, Flint— respondió Draco con dureza— ¿De verdad crees que hará una diferencia dónde esté? Si tú crees eso, eres un tonto más lastimero de lo que pensé—. Flint fue a agarrarlo, pero Vince y Grer lo sostuvieron—. Si fuera tú no volvería a hacer eso.

—¿O qué, Malfoy?— bufó Flint luchando contra los musculosos que lo sostenían.

—O tendré que intervenir— se escuchó la voz de Snape—. Todos miraron al profesor que había entrado a la Sala Común sin que lo notaran. Flint palideció, al igual que todos los estudiantes que veían la escena—. Estoy seguro de que todos tienen algo qué hacer— continuó el hombre mientras se acercaba a la silla de cuero.

La habitación se desocupó de inmediato.

—Profesor— saludó Draco y con reluctancia se movió al extremo de su silla.

Snape movió la varita y creó una burbuja de silencio a su alrededor.

—¿Es esta repentina atracción al peligro consecuencia de tu… relación con un Gryffindor, o es tu cuestionable relación consecuencia de tu repentina atracción al peligro?

—La teoría del huevo y la gallina, señor. Sin solución.

—Al igual que tu continua relación con Potter. Te reuniste con él anoche.

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en mostrar sorpresa porque Snape supiera sobre eso.

—Tendremos una Ceremonia de Vínculo la próxima luna nueva.

El profesor bufó.

—Imposible.

—La Ceremonia en sí no es imposible.

Snape lo observó.

—¿Qué está tramando, señor Malfoy?

Draco le explicó sobre el contrato mágico que tenía con sus compañeros de séptimo, y sobre su falta de atención a los detalles.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

—¿Realmente les hemos enseñado tan mal?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Seguramente es la influencia del director, señor. La atmósfera aquí no es conductiva a pensar fuera de la caja de la amabilidad humana y la confianza. Por suerte, fui bien entrenado en casa.

—¿Cómo crees que el señor Potter responderá a la falla en el Vínculo?— inquirió Snape.

—Con más culpa. Encuentro que es más testarudo de lo que había creído. Esto le pondrá fin a ello.

—Sigue con eso y terminarás sofocándote con sus tendencias sobreprotectoras Gryffindor.

—Mientras mantenga a mi padre y a Quien Usted Sabe lejos de mí, no me importa lo que haga.

—Anda con cautela, Draco. El señor Potter no es un Hufflepuff. Podrías terminar con más de lo que pediste.

Draco asintió, sabiendo que su profesor probablemente sabía más de cómo funcionaba la mente de un Gryffindor que él. Después de todo, había trabajado con ellos por años. Teniendo la atención de Snape, preguntó:

—¿Sería mi asistente en la ceremonia, señor?

Era una posición de importancia, a menudo reservada para un familiar o un mejor amigo.

Snape asintió solemne, luego sonrió de medio lado.

—Por supuesto. Después de todo, necesitarás a alguien a tu lado para que te consuele después de la fallida ceremonia.

Draco se secó la frente dramáticamente, luego esbozó una sonrisa.

—Que amable de su parte ofrecerse, señor.


	14. Confesiones y revelaciones

**Salvando a Draco Malfoy**

**de Dayspring**

**beta LatexoHPo**

Capítulo 13. Confesiones y Revelaciones

—¿Cuál es el problema, amigo?— le preguntó Ron mientras él y Hermione entraban a la habitación.

Harry suspiró balanceando un pie desde donde estaba sentado sobre la mesa. Recordó años atrás cuando sus pies se balanceaban naturalmente porque no alcanzaba el suelo. Ahora tenía que doblarlos para sentarse sobre el escritorio, y para que se balancearan, tenía que levantar un pie mientras el otro lo apoyaba. ¿Qué le había sucedido a ese pequeño niño asustado que había creído que Hogwarts sería su salvación? De alguna manera lo había sido. Pero de otra manera, Hogwarts y el mundo mágico lo habían condenado, poniendo un sello en su destino que sólo se rompería si era asesinado o si se volvía un asesino.

—Nos estamos poniendo viejos— murmuró. Se estaba poniendo viejo.

—Sólo tenemos diecisiete…— dijo Hermione mirando a Ron— y dieciocho. Es no es estar viejo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá si fuéramos muggles, pero aquí somos adultos legalmente y podemos hacer lo que queramos. Dejaremos la escuela, comenzaremos carreras, y familias. Estamos viejos.

—¿Entonces es por eso que los de primero me parecen bebés?— preguntó Ron— Me dan ganas de darles una palmadita en la cabeza y decirles que vayan a dormir la siesta.

Harry sonrió. Con la altura de Ron podía darle a todo el mundo una palmadita en la cabeza. Miró a su mejor amigo —su primer mejor amigo— y decidió ser directo.

—Ron, Mal… Draco es un Progenitor.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron.

—Así que necesitas un recordatorio del hechizo anticonceptivo, porque no confío…

Harry lo detuvo negado con la cabeza, y agregó:

—Demasiado tarde para eso.

Ron se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas, la silla crujió en molestia.

—¡Ese maldito!

Harry lo interrumpió antes de que fuera por el camino equivocado.

—No es completamente su culpa, Ron. No estábamos… no estábamos esperando que lo que sucedió entre nosotros sucediera. Las cosas se salieron de control rápidamente.

—¿Así que esto sucedió la primera vez?—. Harry asintió—. Qué jodida suerte la tuya, amigo— agregó Ron con simpatía— ¿Así que cuándo es la boda?

—¿Qué?— exclamó Hermione— ¡Harry sólo tiene diecisiete, Ron!

—Pero él… hay un bebé, Hermione— discutió el pelirrojo—. Si eres mayor para jugar, eres mayor para pagar. Esa es la regla.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estúpida regla es esa?

—La del Mundo Mágico. ¿Puedo asumir que es diferente en el mundo muggle?

—Bueno, más o menos. Quiero decir, uno puede casarse, pero no es necesario. Ya no.

—¿Y dejan que sus hijos nazcan… bastardos?

Ron dijo la palabra con tanto disgusto que Harry se sintió el doble de mal por su reacción ante Draco. Aparentemente ser un bastardo era un asunto serio en el mundo mágico. El Slytherin sólo había estado pensando en el bebé.

—Tendremos una Ceremonia de Vínculo— dijo Harry con rapidez, para que su amigo no pensara tan mal de él—. Será la próxima luna nueva.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron aún más.

—Es tan serio. Pensé… ¡wow! Yo… yo pensé que sólo era sobre sexo, pero si tendrán un vínculo… ¡wow!

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No funcionará, Harry. Tú y Malfoy no están…. Si ustedes tuvieran ese tipo de sentimientos entre ustedes, nosotros lo sabríamos.

Harry le entregó el pergamino.

—Draco cree que funcionará y él sabe más sobre este tipo de cosas que tú, Hermione—. Ella bufó indignada—. Incluso Ron sabe más. Él sabía lo que es un Progenitor sin haberlo leído en un libro.

Hermione golpeó el suelo con un pie, enojada.

—Así que, Ron, ya que eres tan experto, ¿crees que puede ocurrir un Vínculo entre Harry y Malfoy?

—Ni siquiera habría creído que Harry y Malfoy podrían acostarse, así que no soy la persona apropiada para que preguntes— respondió el chico neutral.

—¿Ves? Es un asunto Sangrepura— dijo Harry—. Draco dice que necesito una túnica nueva. ¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar una, Hermione?— le preguntó, esperando quitarle el enojo. Ella odiaba no saberlo todo.

—Claro, Harry. Pero voy a investigar sobre las Ceremonias de Vínculo para que sepas de qué estoy hablando.

—¿Eso no interferirá con tus estudios para los EXTASIS?— inquirió Harry parpadeando inocentemente tras sus anteojos redondos. Ron dejó escapar una risita.

Les tomó una hora averiguar cómo quitarse las patas de gallo que ella les puso.

)(

—¿Qué les dirás a tus padres sobre tu decisión de no ir a casa para las vacaciones de Pascua, Draco?— le preguntó Blaise mientras se preparaba para dormir.

—Que me quedaré para trabajar en un proyecto de Pociones. Estoy seguro de que el profesor Snape me cubrirá si comienzan a hacer preguntas.

—¿Así que Snape lo sabe?

—¿Hay alguna cosa que ocurra en la Casa Slytherin que él no sepa?

—¿Sabe el por qué? Quiero decir, el Tú-Sabes-Qué.

Al menos la coartada de Snape aún estaba intacta.

—Él sólo sabe que tendré un hijo de Potter y tuvo que jurar que guardaría el secreto. Además, creo que su mente se derritió para hacer más preguntas.

Los demás chicos en la habitación rieron.

—Me pregunto cómo lo tomará cuando sepa que cambiaste de bando.

—Cambiamos, Blaise, todos cambiaremos de bando. Todos lo que firmaron el contrato vendrán conmigo. No seré arrojado a los lobos sin mi manada.

—Pero eso sólo si…— comenzó Goyle.

—¿Qué parte de "Potter accedió al vínculo" no entendiste?— inquirió Draco con fuerza— Deja de hacerte el idiota. Eso no te liberará del contrato.

—No quiero liberarme— respondió Goyle con rapidez—. Prefiero seguirte a ti que a Ya Sabes Quién. Al menos sé que tú no me encerrarás en una celda matándome de hambre durante días porque tropecé con la agujeta.

Goyle nunca superó lo que el Señor Oscuro le hizo una vez a su padre. Palizas, cruciatus, todo tipo de hechizos eran simples bromas para los Goyle comparadas a no tener sus tres comidas al día, más bocados entremedio.

—Tu gran trasero me protege de tantas maneras, Gregory, que jamás pensaría en matarte de hambre.

—Gracias…—. Y porque Goyle no era un completo idiota— creo.

—Supongo entonces que deberemos despedirnos de nuestras familias durante las vacaciones. Lamento que no tengas esa oportunidad, Draco.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no puede evitarse, Blaise. Hay demasiadas cosas que podrían salir mal si regreso a la Mansión. De todas maneras mis padres nunca han apreciado las despedidas, y cuando me marché después de Navidad, ya estaba seguro de que no volvería.

—¿De verdad pensaste bien esto de cambiar al bando de la Luz?

—Ser el peón de un demente y actuar como carne de cañón en una guerra que es completamente innecesaria, no es un futuro que le deseo a nadie… y de seguro no a mi heredero. No sé que estaban pensando mis padres cuando se involucraron en todo esto. Seguir al Señor Oscuro fue la idea más estúpida que han tenido.

—Me atrevería a decir que él era más poderoso al principio, y posiblemente más carismático— señaló Blaise.

—También lo es Potter y no me ves quemando su marca en mi piel.

—No, sólo en tu culo.

Draco le lanzó una almohada.

—Jódete, Zabini.

—¿Con o sin Pansy?— dijo una voz profunda de atrás de una cortina.

Draco rió.

—Pensé que estabas dormido, Vincent.

Crabbe abrió sus cortinas con un hechizo.

—Ustedes se ponen interesantes sólo cuando creen que estoy dormido.

—Quizá es porque eres aburrido— respondió Draco.

Crabbe apuntó su varita y murmuró un hechizo que Draco esquivó con rapidez antes de cruzar la habitación y golpear a Crabbe con fuerza en el rostro.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, Draco?— reclamó Crabbe tomándose la cara— Sólo estaba…

—¡Estoy embarazado, imbécil!

Los otros tres en la habitación se quedaron helados. Luego hubo un frenesí de actividades cuando dos de ellos se levantaron de un salto de sus camas gritando "¿Estás bien, amigo?" y "¿Quieres sentarte, Draco?", además de "Crabbe, idiota" y "¡Voy a desmembrarte!".

Y en medio de todo ese caos, Draco estaba parado, con una mano extendida de manera protectora sobre su estómago. Crabbe sollozaba en su cama.

—¿Draco?— preguntó Blaise.

El rubio caminó lentamente hasta su cama.

—Me voy a acostar.

Al meterse bajo las mantas pudo oír a Crabbe sollozando enfáticamente, y a Zabini y Goyle susurrando furiosamente. Pero nada de eso le importó. No ahora. No después…

El en instante que vio la varita, que vio el hechizo dirigido hacia él, se dio cuenta de algo. Algo muy extraño. No había esquivado el hechizo porque estaba protegiendo su boleto hacia la Luz. No había golpeado a Crabbe porque estaba poniendo en peligro el Plan. Había estado protegiendo y defendiendo a… su hijo. Quien lo era Todo.

Mierda, estaba jodido.


	15. Paz en medio de la tormenta

**Salvando a Draco Malfoy**

**de Dayspring**

**beta LatexoHPo**

**Capítulo 14. Paz En Medio De La Tormenta**

Harry se preguntó qué andaba mal. Durante los últimos días Draco había estado… "templado" era una buena palabra. "Distante", otra. También "desinteresado". Intentó hablar con el rubio e incluso se habían reunido la noche anterior, pero Draco simplemente declaró: "No, no me estoy arrepintiendo", "No, el bebé está bien" y "No, no estoy en peligro en mi Casa". Eso último fue añadido porque Harry notó lo atentos y solícitos que la pandilla de Slytherin amigos de Draco estaban. Crabbe en especial estaba lo más cerca posible del rubio, incluso lo esperaba fuera de los salones de clase que no tenían juntos.

—¿Por qué Crabbe actúa como si fuera a limpiarte el trasero si se lo pides?— preguntó finalmente, directo pero frustrado.

—Penitencia— respondió Draco y no dijo nada más.

Así que era comprensible que Harry estuviera preocupado. Incluso había ido con Madame Pomfrey para preguntarle si Draco sólo estaba siendo "hormonal". Después de que ella le aconsejara jamás hacerle esa pregunta directamente a Draco, le explicó que estaba en un "proceso de cambio". Todo alrededor y dentro de él está cambiando, y que él, Harry, debía tenerle paciencia.

—¿Listo para irnos?

Harry le sonrió a Hermione. Irían al Callejón Diagon a comprar las túnicas para la ceremonia. Ron no los acompañaba porque había dicho que tenía mucho que estudiar para los EXTASIS. Era una obvia mentira, pero no le molestaba. Ron podía ser un completo tonto cuando salían de compras, y Harry no tenía la paciencia para ello. Además, así podrían comprarle a Ron una nueva túnica de gala y dársela antes de la ceremonia de vínculo, y no podría negarse.

La ceremonia estaba planeada para el cuarto día de las vacaciones de Pascua. Ron y Hermione irían a casa pero volverían para estar al lado de Harry en la ceremonia

Ya que sería la última vez que algunos de ellos podrían estar con sus familias, todos los amigos de Draco irían a casa y sólo Snape estaría con él. Draco había sido bastante displicente cuando se lo mencionó a Harry, pero el ojiverde suponía que estar sin sus amigos igual le dolería un poco.

—Quiero aprovechar para comprarle un regalo a Draco— dijo Harry mientras caminaban a la salida de Hogwarts y aparecerse. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser mayor de edad.

—¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ¿es un regalo de bodas o algo así?— preguntó Hermione.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Ha estado un poco decaído. No me ha insultado en toda la semana.

Ella puso una mano en su brazo para detenerlo.

—Esta no puede ser una relación saludable, Harry.

"No tienes ni idea", pensó él.

—La situación es bastante extraña, y hacemos lo mejor que podemos. Ninguno de los dos esperaba estar juntos.

—Obligar a que se casen es completamente arcaico— exclamó la chica agitada.

Él rió y continuaron hacia las rejas de la salida.

—Todo el mundo mágico es arcaico. Seguramente una bruja tan inteligente como tú ya lo ha notado.

Ella asintió frunciendo el ceño.

—No entiendo por qué están atrasados más de un siglo en tantas áreas. Ellos son tan capaces como nosotros…

—Estás cambiando los 'nosotros´ y 'ellos´— advirtió Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Nosotros son los "ellos" de los que te quejas, Hermione.

Le tomó a la joven un minuto comprender lo que él le decía, y luego sonrió avergonzada.

—Hago lo opuesto con mis padres. En casa soy obviamente una bruja, y aquí soy obviamente nacida muggle. Es una dicotomía que creo no superaré nunca.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo— le dijo Harry con simpatía—. Muchas veces, en especial cuanto estoy con Ron, me siento tan fuera de lugar. Mis parientes me mantuvieron en la oscuridad, y después de que me enteré de la verdad, todavía tenía que "olvidarlo" todo cada verano. No creo poder estar nunca completamente cómodo siendo un mago.

—Esa es una de las razones por las que estudio tanto— le confió Hermione—. Siempre siento como que estoy atrasada.

—Lo estás, al igual que todos los que no nos criamos en éste mundo. Pero, odio decirlo, no encontrarás todas las respuestas en un libro. Hay cosas que los del mundo mágico toman por sentadas, así que no se molestan en ponerlas en un libro. Es como si tratáramos de hacer un manual para magos sobre el mundo muggle; probablemente olvidaríamos mencionar muchas cosas comunes, como de qué manera se enciende una bombilla—. Llegaron a las rejas y salieron—. Nos vemos frente a Madame Malkin.

Sonrió y se apareció en su destino. Cielos, AMABA aparecerse. Un fuerte "crak" le señaló la llegada de Hermione.

—¿Es por eso que aceptas todo lo que pide Malfoy? Porque, lo sabes, los libros dicen que no funcionará un vínculo entre ustedes— dijo Hermione, continuando la conversación como si no hubieran parado.

—Piensa en esto por un minuto: ¿De verdad puedes decir que conoces a alguien que sea más mago que Draco? Ron, por lo menos, ha tenido algo de exposición al mundo muggle por su padre. El mundo mágico es lo único que Draco conoce. Sería un tonto en no seguirlo cuando se refiere a cosas de ese tipo. Es decir, tú viste la cara de Ron cuando dijo la palabra "bastardo". La legitimidad es un asunto importante aquí, y ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Piensa en mi pequeño hijo siendo maltratado sólo porque fui muy idiota para escuchar a su otro padre. No puedo permitirme tropezar a solas, sólo confiando en mi suerte. Voy a tener un hijo, alguien que depende de que yo tome las decisiones correctas, las decisiones adecuadas.

Hermione le dio un apretón en el hombro y apoyó su cabeza contra su brazo.

—Creo que es lo mismo en ambos mundos, Harry. Y tienes razón, deberíamos dejar a nuestros sangrepura que nos guíen por los caminos más difíciles de este mundo.

—Y luego podemos llevarlos al otro mundo… y los dejamos florecer por un tiempo— dijo Harry con picardía.

Hermione rió.

—Creo que comienzo a ver lo que Malfoy ve en ti.

)(

Draco estudiaba en la sala común de Slytherin por una razón, si lo hacía en su dormitorio se quedaría dormido. Estaba exhausto, y no sólo por el bebé. Bueno, sí era por el bebé. Tenía una sesión maratónica de estudios porque tomaría los EXTASIS durante las vacaciones de Pascua debido al embarazo. Para cuando los demás estudiantes tomaran los exámenes, en dos meses más, él tendría seis de embarazo, lo que significaba que no podría realizar la parte práctica; la parte escrita… bueno, había la preocupación de que el embarazo afectara su memoria.

La mayoría de las preocupaciones venían por lo poco que se sabía sobre los embarazos de los Progenitor. Después que hubieron suficientes brujas para sostener la población, ser un Progenitor cayó en desgracia y era visto de manera negativa. Ser homosexual estaba bien (amor era amor), pero un hombre embarazado no era algo natural y era mal visto hasta hacia poco; después que hechizos y pociones hicieron los embarazos masculinos más aceptables. Así que el legado de los Progenitor que aparecían esporádicamente a través de la historia se mantenía en secreto, se compartía sólo entre los miembros de la familia e indocumentado. Por lo que Draco sabía, podía volverse purpura y le saldrían alas.

En realidad debió investigar más.

Maldito Voldemort.

—Draco.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Pansy parada frente a él.

—Estoy despierto.

Le había pedido a sus amigos que lo vigilaran. En realidad no estaba preocupado por no aprobar los EXTASIS; entre tener los mejores profesores oscuros cada verano y lo mejor de la luz durante el resto del año, estaba seguro de que no había mucho que no pudiera manejar. La única razón por la que estudiaba tan diligentemente era para mantener fuera de su mente el hecho de que ahora se preocupaba por la vida que crecía dentro de él. Era una complicación que no necesitaba, y lo hacía sentir… incómodo. La única razón por la que su padre se preocupaba por él era porque podía moldearlo a su imagen. Si lo que estaba sintiendo ahora era porque tenía un hijo a quien moldear… se estremeció.

—Potter estaba afuera haciendo el loco tratando de encontrarte.

—¿Está aquí en las mazmorras?

—Estaba, pero lo envié al lago. Pensé que podrías tener un descanso— dijo la chica preocupada—. Te sabes esa información al derecho y al revés, ¿por qué te empujas tanto?

—Es una distracción.

Ella asintió como si comprendiera.

—Anda a ver a Potter.

Acomodándose la túnica, Draco dejó la sala común y se dirigió al lago. Era un cálido sábado de primavera, algo que no había notado antes. Pronto sería verano y todos averiguarían que se había cambiado de bando. Ojalá para entonces Potter y Dumbledore lo escondieran en algún lugar seguro.

—Draco.

—Harry—. Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento—. Pansy dijo que querías verme.

—Toma.

Miró el delgado paquete envuelto en papel plateado que Potter sostuvo frente a él. Si era alguna tierna cosa de bebé lo mataría. El bebé ya era demasiado real, no necesitaba más recordatorios. Rasgó el papel y reveló un libro con las páginas en blanco.

—Es un diario— dijo Potter con las manos en los bolsillos de manera indigna—. Está encantado para volverse invisible con la contraseña que decidas, y sólo se abrirá para ti. Pense, ya que no puedes hablar de ciertas cosas incluso con tus amigos, que quizá esto podía ayudar.

"Ciertas cosas". La violación. Cosa de la que nunca hablaría aunque pudiera… bueno, sólo porque no lo haría.

—Gracias, Harry—. Guardó el diario en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica— ¿Así que hay alguna oportunidad para dar regalos muggle de la que me he perdido?

Potter le dedicó una sonrisa indescifrable y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Lo hicieron uno al lado del otro, apoyados contra el tronco de un árbol.

—No, Draco. Sólo pensé que… necesitas que te animen.

—Estoy bien, sólo cansado.

—¿Debido al bebé? ¿Le has dicho a Madame Pomfrey o a Snape?

Draco negó con la cabeza y bostezó educadamente contra su mano.

—Tomaré los EXTASIS la próxima semana.

—¿Qué?

Draco le explicó la situación.

—Claro que algunos exámenes prácticos tendrán que ser alterados, pero de todos modos mostrarán que he dominado los principios mágicos.

—¿Y qué es eso sobre tu memoria?

—La magia de un mago está intrínsecamente ligada a su ser físico. Cualquier interrupción en el flujo normal de magia, adiciones o sustracciones, podrían causar que las cosas se alteren. Podría perder el control de mi magia, el control de mi cuerpo o el control de mi mente. También está la extraña opción de que nada de eso ocurra, pero creo que es mejor ser precavidos.

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron.

—¿Y no estás… asustado?

Draco rió, luego bostezó de nuevo.

—Estoy muerto de miedo—. Potter fue a tocarlo, pero se retiró bruscamente. El rubio suspiró—. De acuerdo a los chismes que hemos plantado, se supone que somos amantes. Puedes tocarme, Potter, sólo no hagas movimientos repentinos, ¿está bien?

Potter le tocó el cabello.

—Lo tienes más largo.

—Las chicas dicen que mi cara engordará. Aunque me haga parecerme más a mi padre, lo necesito para esconder mi rostro.

—¿Por qué esconderlo? Eres hermoso.

Draco sintió que se sonrojaba y frunció el ceño ante semejante absurdidad. Le habían dicho muchas veces que era hermoso, ¿por qué diablos estaba reaccionando así?

—Sí, bueno, dime eso cuando luzca como Goyle.

Harry rió.

—Nunca lucirás como Goyle— le dijo y lo miró sacando su varita— ¿Puedo…?

Draco se apoyó contra el árbol y asintió.

—Pero escúdanos primero.

—_Privatus_— exclamó Harry y el área alrededor de ellos brilló, luego se calmó— _Manifesta germen_. Está mucho más grande— añadió después de estudiar la imagen.

—Los bebés crecen, Potter.

Al menos ahora se asemejaba a algo humano.

—Pero es nuestro bebé creciendo— comentó Harry suavemente.

A Draco no se le ocurrió ningún argumento en contra, así que sólo se quedó allí sentado mientras Harry hacia lo suyo. Después de un tiempo, la calidez de la tarde y la sombra del árbol probaron ser demasiado, y mientras Harry continuaba arrullando al gusano con forma humana, Draco se quedó dormido.


	16. El día de molestar a Draco

**Salvando a Draco Malfoy**

**de Dayspring**

**beta LatexoHPo**

Capítulo 15. **El Día De Molestar A Draco**

Harry canceló el hechizo y miró al joven dormido a su lado. No le gustaban las tenues manchas oscuras bajo los ojos de Draco, y cuando notó que su cuerpo comenzó a encorvarse hacia él, pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del otro para que se apoyara en él.

_Nuestro primer abrazo_, pensó. _Hemos tenido sexo pero nunca nos hemos abrazado_. Le había metido su miembro en el culo, pero nunca lo había tocado con ternura. Eso estaba increíblemente mal, aunque se sentía muy bien. _Es decir, ¿no debería estarme volviendo loco el hecho de que debo casarme con Malfoy? ¿No debería estar buscando una manera de escapar de este destino? ¿Por qué no lo hago? ¿Por qué me agrada el peso de su cabeza en mi brazo? ¿Por qué no puedo esperar para ver su estómago hinchado con nuestro bebé? ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz con todo esto como si lo hubiera planeado? ¿Si fuéramos amantes de verdad me querría?_

De todas las cosas que había hecho y que le habían hecho, esta era la peor y la mejor. Violar a Draco era definitivamente la peor. Las muertes de Sirius y Cedric habían sido rápidas, cosa de segundos. La violación había continuado y continuado. El corazón de Draco parecía como si le fuera a arrancar del pecho. Tenía sangre en los labios por intentar no gritar. Recordaba haberlo obligado a abrir los ojos para poder ver el miedo en ellos, susurrándole amenazas en el oído para que el miedo creciera.

Había sido igual que Voldemort.

Pero también era lo mejor. Iba a tener un hijo. Sin importar lo que Voldemort le hiciera a él o al resto del mundo, la línea Potter seguiría. Claro, Draco pretendía que necesitaba que él y Dumbledore lo protegieran, pero sabía que Draco era perfectamente capaz de protegerse a sí mismo y a su hijo. El rubio había escogido al bebé, lo que significaba que no le importaría jugar limpio, si la magia era oscura o no, a quién tendría que mentirle o a quién tendría que traicionar. Draco lucharía para salvar a su bebé sin importar nada, y Harry no sólo respetaba eso, contaba con eso. Si Voldemort al final ganaba, sólo un Malfoy podría volverlo una ventaja. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que, sin importar quién ganara, Draco sobreviviría y también su hijo.

—¿Harry? ¿Malfoy?

Harry miró alrededor en busca de la familiar voz. Ron. Se había encontrado con él y le había dicho que Parkinson buscaría a Draco. Ron estaba de pie casi a su lado y Harry sonrió; su hechizo Privatus debía ser bastante decente. Tomando su varita dijo suavemente:

—_¡Resero!_ Ron, estamos aquí.

Vio a su amigo sobresaltarse al notar que estaba justo a sus pies. Ron abrió los ojos cuando vio a Draco abrazado a él. Harry colocó un dedo en sus labios, señalándole a Ron que debía hablar en voz baja.

—Lo siento, amigo. Vamos a jugar un partido de Quidditch, pensé que te gustaría jugar.

Eso le sonaba bien a Harry. Volar siempre alejaba su mente de los problemas.

—Claro, dame unos minutos con Draco y nos encontraremos en el campo—. Ron asintió y comenzó a alejarse, luego se giró de nuevo— ¿Qué sucede, Ron?

—Yo no…. Pensé que sólo era sexo entre ustedes dos. Pero no es así, ¿verdad?

Harry miró al rubio apoyado contra él.

—No estoy seguro de lo que hay entre nosotros.

—¿Entonces es así? ¿Él es para ti?

Harry asintió. Así era. Y estaba cansado de intentar entenderlo.

—Calzan bien— continuó Ron—, aunque no te envidio para nada. Él es de alto mantenimiento. Pero si es el que quieres, pan en el horno aparte, no seré un idiota sobre eso.

—Gracias, amigo.

—Nos veremos en el campo de juego.

Ron iba a mitad del camino cuando Draco habló.

—¿Qué pasa con todo ese asunto del "idiota"? Pensé que él te asistiría en la ceremonia.

—Así es. Pero creo que antes era con reserva, ahora ya no.

—¿Porque me quedé dormido y mi baba cayó en tu brazo? Nunca voy a comprenderlos— razonó Draco mientras se sentaba.

—Lamento eso, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué?

—Que seas tú el que tenga que comprendernos, que tengas que renunciar a tantas cosas por lo que te hice— respondió Harry mirando al rubio tímidamente—. Todos esperan que yo sea su héroe, pero quiero que sepas que tú eres el mío. Eres fuerte, poderoso, y creo que serías un muy buen mago oscuro, Draco Malfoy.

)(

Draco miró a Potter con horror, luego se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Eres un verdadero idiota, ¿sabías, Potter? Un verdadero y jodido idiota.

¡Cómo se atrevía a compararlo con esos violadores de niños, sin carácter, lame culos!

—Estaba intentando darte un cumplido— dijo Harry confundido.

—¿Asumiendo que quería ser un mago oscuro? Para tu información, nunca fue mi intención ser uno—. Bueno, esa era una mentira, pero sólo parcial. Nunca fue su intención ser un mago oscuro una vez que reunió todos los hechos y fue lo suficientemente mayor para no creer automáticamente todo lo que decía su padre; una vez que encontró una manera de no convertirse en un mago oscuro—. No necesito matar sangresucias para saber que soy superior a ellos. No necesito arrodillarme frente a un monstruo con cara de serpiente, que no es nada más que un mestizo, para validar mi superioridad. ¡Yo SOY superior, maldición!—. Se sacudió la túnica con un gesto furioso— ¿Sabes?, eres casi tan jodidamente intolerante como mi padre. No necesito esta mierda. Tengo mucho que estudiar. Diviértete con tus todo poderosos Gryffindor, Potter.

Se marchó furioso, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Potter. ¿Porque era tan idiota descerebrado? Dejaba que apuntara su estúpida varita a su estomago cada vez que quisiera. No lo había hechizado por todas las miradas estúpidas que el Niño-Que-No-Tenia-Sentido-Suficiente-Para-Morir le había estado enviando toda la semana. No había rechazado el maldito diario que le había regalado. Como si fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para escribir algo.

¡Imbécil!

Caminó impaciente a través de la sala común Slytherin y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Antes de poder cerrar la puerta de golpe, Pansy y Blaise estaban en la habitación con él.

—¿Draco?— preguntó Blaise vacilante— ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Ese imbécil de Harry Potter! ¡Idiota estúpido!

Pansy suspiró.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

—Dijo que yo sería un muy buen mago oscuro.

—¿Eso es todo?— inquirió Blaise compartiendo una mirada con Pansy. Draco arrojó una almohada en su dirección.

—Lastimó tus sentimientos— dijo Pansy con simpatía.

Draco asintió.

—Sin mencionar...que es una mentira. No me gusta matar. Es asqueroso, incluso usando _Avada Kadavra_. Y yo...yo vomité por días después de la fiesta de navidad de los mortífagos.

Pansy le dio una mirada sagaz.

—¿Esa es la verdadera razón tras este plan tuyo?

Draco la miró molesto.

—Es necesario más que un estomago débil para hacerme renunciar a todo lo que he esperado toda mi vida, Parkinson. No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? Esta… guerra está mal. No hay razón para ella, no hay verdadera razón para que nosotros o nuestros padres tengamos que andar corriendo por ahí con mascaras blancas matando, mutilando y aterrorizando el campo. El Señor Oscuro nos ha convertido en monstruos similares a los muggles. Asustar niños y animales debería ser algo inferior a nosotros. Si gobernamos, gobernamos por poder, por soberanía, por derecho, pero no por miedo. Así es como ellos gobiernan, no nosotros.

—Son poderosos— discutió Blaise.

—¿Y lo muestran cómo? ¿Atacando a los indefensos? ¿Dejando calaveras flotantes en el aire? ¿Imaginando la muerte de Potter una y otra vez pero arruinando cada uno de los intentos? Claro, Potter puede ser un idiota, pero es un idiota poderoso que no se va a esconder en la oscuridad como una cucaracha. El Señor Oscuro está volviendo a nuestros padres en caricaturas, bufones y monigotes. Sí, odio matar, pero si creyera que estoy dejando claro un punto, entonces aguantaría y sería un mortífago. Pero no voy a matar porque a Él le gusta ver su nombre en el periódico.

Draco respiro profundamente.

—Para ti todo está bien ahora, Draco, ¿pero qué pasará cuando tu padre se entere?— lo desafió Blaise.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Era el día de molestar a Draco?

—¡Que se joda mi padre y jódete tu también!— gruñó— ¿Crees que fue una decisión fácil para mí? ¿No crees que repase una y otra vez esto en mi cabeza? ¡Mi vida, como la conocía, terminó! Mis padres están muertos para mí. Habrá gente —mucha gente— tras de mí porque en su opinión los he traicionado. Seré despreciado por la Oscuridad y mirando con desconfianza por la Luz. Tener el hijo de Harry Potter sólo me dará un poco de holgura. Así que si, Zabini, esto es sólo una broma para mí. La próxima vez que vea a mi padre, le diré que sólo 'estaba bromeando,' y entonces ambos nos reiremos— gruño Draco, disgustado con sus supuestos amigos y la vida en general.

—También es un asunto importante para nosotros— le advirtió Pansy.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? Ustedes fueron los que hicieron el trato, no yo. Si están tan asustados, entonces por la mierda lárguense. Estoy tratando de salvar sus traseros y lo único que me dan es pesar. No necesito esto. No hoy. No esta semana. Y en realidad nunca.

Se dejó caer en su cama y enterró su cabeza en las almohadas. ¿De qué servía quedarse despierto? Si quería sentirse jodido, mejor dejaba que sus sueños lo jodieran.

—Lamentamos haberte molestado, Draco— fue la respuesta tentativa de Pansy—. Es sólo que estuvimos conversando hoy y nos dimos cuenta de que las vacaciones de la próxima semana serán la última oportunidad de ver a nuestras familias… fuera de un campo de batalla.

—Lo sé—. La voz de Draco fue ahogada por la tela. Sabía lo difícil que era darle la espalda a la familia. Sabía lo difícil que era mirar a tu madre y tratar de grabar su voz, sus modales, su aroma en tu mente para no olvidarla. Sabía lo difícil que era imaginar la decepción y el posible disgusto en los ojos de tu padre cuando descubriera que no seguirías sus pasos, que activamente te oponías a sus creencias, a todo lo que te enseñó...

—Nuestra posición en la Luz depende mayormente de ti.

Mierda. Estaban tratando de convertirlo en un Slytherin estilo Potter. ¿Acaso no lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que no estaba haciendo mierda por ellos? Era todo por él. Los idiotas deberían saber eso.

—Lo sé— fue su suave respuesta. Y hablando de suave, su almohada era muy atractiva.

—Necesitábamos saber que tú estabas seguro.

—Uh-huh.

¡Maldición! ¿Acaso no había despertado recién de una siesta en la que había babeado el hombro de Potter? ¿Porque todavía tenía tanto sueño?

—Ahora estamos seguros— dijo Blaise.

—Uh-huh— fue lo único que logró decir Draco.

—No volveremos a cuestionarte.

—Uh-huh.

—¿Quieres que cierre tus cortinas para que no te moleste la luz?

Esa era una mala idea. ¿No era así?

—Tengo que estudiar— se recuperó lo suficiente para decir.

—Puede esperar. Te despertaremos para cenar, ¿está bien?

Esperen. Dormir. Cenar…

—Uh-huh.

Escuchó cerrarse las cortinas y se hundió en el silencio que le ofreció la oscuridad.


	17. Algunos dias sòlo apestan

**Salvando a Draco Malfoy**

**de Dayspring**

**beta LatexoHPo**

Capítulo 16. Algunos Días Simplemente Apestan

—¿Cómo vas a pasar los días sin nosotros, amigo?— preguntó Ron mientras él, Harry, y Hermione estaban de pie frente al Expreso de Hogwarts detenido en la Estación de Hogsmeade.

Apenas los estudiantes que irían a casa por las vacaciones de Pascua estuvieran a bordo, se dirigiría a King´s Cross.

—Tiene que estudiar para los EXTASIS, Ron— dijo Hermione con exasperación.

Ron rodó los ojos.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?— preguntó de nuevo.

Harry rió.

—En realidad voy a estudiar, Ron. Tengo que memorizar la ceremonia de vínculo.

—Es sólo una línea— dijo Hermione.

—Draco dijo que escogió una simple para mí.

—Hay simple, y hay ridículo. Tú eres tan inteligente como él, Harry. Pero no importa; no hay manera de que tengan una Ceremonia de Vínculo.

—Draco…

—Sí, lo sé— interrumpió la chica—. Draco es un sangrepura y por eso sabe más de magia de lo que yo, una simple nacida muggle, podrá saber nunca— dijo con desprecio.

—Estoy impresionada, Potter. Al menos le has enseñado a tu grupo de fieles seguidores algo útil. Draco estará complacido— se regodeó Pansy Parkinson, acercándose al trío.

—¡No somos…!

—¡Ellos no son…!

Pansy los interrumpió a los tres:

—Potter, una palabra contigo en privado.

Harry miró a sus amigos y se encogió de hombros. Ya que Draco deliberadamente no había sido rudo con sus amigos durante el último tiempo, supuso que debería hacer lo mismo.

—Los veo en tres días. Pásenla bien.

—Cuídate— le recordó Hermione mirando fijamente a Pansy.

Él le aseguró que sería cuidadoso, luego siguió a la Slytherin. La chica le pasó un pergamino enrollado.

—Aquí está todo lo que necesitas saber; la contraseña de la sala común es "La Mascota de Draco"… encontramos que era perfecta.

Harry resopló con disgusto.

—¿Por qué necesito la contraseña y qué es esto?

—Instrucciones para el cuidado de Draco, por supuesto. Seguramente no pensarías dejarlo languidecer en las mazmorras solo mientras nosotros no estamos, ¿no es así?

—Uh…

En realidad no había pensado en ello. Así que DE VERDAD se casarían en tres días. Pero había creído que Draco tenía tantas cosas qué hacer como él. En realidad, incluso más porque tomaría los EXTASIS.

—Así que el Niño Que Vivió es otro típico mago: embarazan a su pareja, luego se dan la vuelta— lo acusó ella—. Te maldeciría, pero Draco te necesita demasiado. No arruines esto, Potter. Pese a la opinión popular Gryffindor, los Slytherin somos humanos. Sentimos dolor. Sentimos pena… la que Draco sintió la semana pasada después de ese encuentro contigo.

Harry aún estaba confundido sobre eso. No sabía por qué Draco había reaccionado de la manera en que lo hizo. Finalmente decidió que eran "hormonas" y lo dejó así. Pero si Pansy sabía…

—Aun no entiendo por qué se molestó tanto por lo que dije.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—¡Cielos, Potter, yo tampoco lo entiendo!: Si alguien me hubiera dicho que sería una buena asesina en serie besa traseros de un mestizo también estaría encantada.

Oh. No lo había visto de esa manera.

—No pensé…

—¡Bueno, es tiempo de que empieces a hacerlo! Deja de comparar a Draco con su pasado. No es su culpa. Los niños imitan a sus padres… oh, pero tú no sabes sobre eso, ¿cierto? Para tu información, Potter, los niños creen en las historias cuidadosamente elaboradas y susurradas en sus oídos en la noche. Escuchan conversaciones en la cena y vagamente comprenden. Saben las palabras y las obras que deben realizar para que sus padres se sientan orgullosos, lo que les ganará una sonrisa o un abrazo. Luego crecen y toman decisiones por ellos mismos. ¿Has crecido, Potter? ¿Estás tomando decisiones por ti mismo, o simplemente aplicas las palabras y obras de tus mentores?—. El silbato del tren sonó, señalando su inminente partida— Crece. Aprende a pensar. Deja de lastimar a Draco, o el Señor Oscuro será la última de tus preocupaciones, ¿me comprendes?

Harry asintió mientras ella abordaba el tren, demasiado abrumado para dar una respuesta verbal. La amenaza fue fácilmente desechada, pero no las palabras sobre los niños y sus padres. Una vez que supo la verdad sobre sus padres, habría tratado de hacer lo mejor posible lo que les habría complacido. Su recuerdo siempre estaba en su mente, guiando sus acciones. Sólo tenía fotografías y recuerdos a quienes complacer. Draco tenía padres vivos que lo habían guiado y llenado la mente con sus propios deseos y vistas.

_Nunca fue mi intención volverme un mago oscuro. No necesito matar sangresucias para saber que soy mejor que ellos. No necesito arrodillarme frente a un Lord con cara de serpiente, que no es más que un mestizo, para validar mi superioridad. ¡Maldición, yo Soy superior!_

No eran las palabras de alguien que abrazaba la Luz completamente, pero tampoco las de un futuro mortífago. Draco pensaba por sí mismo… y por su hijo. ¿Él, Harry, también lo hacía? ¿O sólo repetía lo que haría orgullosos a Dumbledore, Sirius y sus padres? ¿Acaso creía en esa pelea, guerra… lo que sea, o sólo era un reflejo? Matar era malo, especialmente el tipo de limpieza étnica que realizaba Voldemort. De eso estaba seguro. Pero aunque los métodos de Voldemort eran errados, ¿significaba que su mensaje también lo estaba? Tenía pruebas de que esa mierda sobre los nacidos muggle no era correcta. No había bruja más inteligente y capaz que Hermione. Y en realidad nadie era superior a otro. Eso sólo era fanatismo sangrepura. ¿Pero qué había sobre la injusticia de obligar a magos y brujas a reprimirse para poder mezclarse con el mundo muggle? ¿Por qué tenían que mezclarse? ¿Por qué tenían que hacer sacrificios, esconder lo que eran sólo para llevarse con los muggles? Los muggles los superaban ridículamente en número. Aquellos de sangre mágica eran la especie en peligro, no los muggles. Eran ellos lo que tenían que tener la protección especial. El Ministro muggle debería permitirles beneficios, como hacían por las ballenas o cosas así, no al revés.

Ahí estaba lo que había tenido que soportar viviendo con su "familia". Lo habían mantenido en una alacena escondido de la gente como un mal secreto. Le habían mentido y lo habían catalogado como un fenómeno. ¿Por qué el Ministerio le había llamado la atención por unos cuando incidentes de uso de la magia siendo "menor de edad", cuando los Dursley habrían tratado a una pila de mierda de perro mejor de lo que lo trataban a él? Ni siquiera había tenido algo qué ver con el estúpido asunto del postre de su tía y le había salvado la vida a Dudley de los Dementores, pero los del Ministerio hicieron un tremendo escándalo. Sin embargo, cuando tío Vernon lo encerró en su habitación sin comida, sólo los Weasley se habían preocupado lo suficiente para liberarlo. ¿Dónde estuvo entonces el Ministro de Magia, o siquiera el Ministro muggle? Aparentemente, la tía Marge era una persona más valiosa que él. Después de todo, ella era humana, él sólo un mago… un fenómeno. Mierda. Con razón Voldemort tenía tantos seguidores.

Parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta que las puertas de Hogwarts estaban frente a él. No podía recordar la caminata de vuelta, tan perdido había estado en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? ¿Por qué no había examinado el otro lado de la guerra? ¿Acaso Ron no le había enseñado nada de estrategia? Para superar a tu oponente, necesitas comprenderlo. Pero él no había intentado comprender a Voldemort y a los mortífagos. No había intentado comprender a Draco y a los Slytherin. Él ciegamente había seguido a Hagrid, Ron y Dumbledore, convirtiendo las opiniones de ellos en las propias. Ellos lo habían tratado diferente a los Dursley, así que habían tenido la razón por defecto.

¡Maldición! ¿Acaso eso significaba que peleaba contra Voldemort sólo porque todos esperaban que lo hiciera? ¿Era todo sólo porque era El Niño Que Vivió? Claro, Voldemort había matado a sus padres, pero también había matado a montones de padres, y no veía a otros magos y brujas haciendo fila para matar al maldito. Eso… eso no iba a funcionar. Para derrotar a Voldermort necesitaba más que simple venganza para impulsarlo. Necesitaba más que las simples expectaciones de la Luz. Necesitaba más que culpa. Necesitaba saber que lo que hacía era lo correcto, que peleaba porque CREÍA en la causa. Y ya que nunca la había cuestionado, la pregunta seguía.

Se encontró de pie frente a la muralla de las mazmorras.

—La mascota de Draco.

)(

Normalmente no tenía el sueño pesado, pero Draco había estado durmiendo como un tronco desde su segundo mes de embarazo. Así que se sorprendió al despertar cuando alguien entró en la habitación.

Pero ya que era el único Slytherin que se había quedado durante las vacaciones, quizá era algo bueno haber despertado.

Con un sutil movimiento, sacó la varita de debajo de su almohada, luego se sentó repentinamente. Potter, que estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, ni siquiera parpadeó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó bajando la varita.

—Draco, ¿por qué crees que los sangrepura son mejores que todos los demás?

Draco se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. Era demasiado temprano para lidiar con Potter.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí?

—Pansy me dio la contraseña. Qué linda.

—¿Por qué te dio la contraseña?

—Para poder atender a los deberes que ella me encomendó.

—¿Qué son…?

—Asegurarme de que comas, descanses y vayas a tus exámenes a tiempo. Incluso me dio un horario diario.

—Joder.

—Probablemente eso también.

Draco hizo una mueca, luego bostezó.

—¿Se supone que ya debo estar levantado?

Potter consultó un trozo de pergamino.

—No. Todavía te queda un poco de tiempo.

—Entonces lárgate.

—No hasta que respondas mi pregunta.

Lo que fuera que se le había ocurrido a Potter estaba luciendo muy testarudo al respecto. Mierda, ¿qué podría decir que no lo metiera en muchos problemas?

—Bien. No dije que los sangrepura son mejores… dije que yo lo era. Después de todo, Weasley es un sangrepura y todos saben que Granger está desperdiciándose como su novia.

Le lanzó una mirada a Potter. Su respuesta no había sido la más diplomática, pero que más podía esperar tan temprano en la mañana. Snape le había informado que la razón por la que el Expreso de Hogwarts se iba tan temprano no era porque se demoraba todo el día en llegar a Londres, sino porque los estudiantes de esa manera se quedaban dormidos en el tren y eso mantenía los problemas al mínimo. Potter no podía esperar que funcionara adecuadamente. Sin embargo, no estaba mostrando señales externas de enojo. Qué extraño.

—¿Así que no crees en los argumentos principales de Voldemort?— insistió Potter.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…?

—Sé que no ibas a volverte un mago oscuro, y lamento haber implicado que lo harías, ¿pero me estás diciendo que no crees en ninguno de los argumentos de Voldemort sobre la pureza mágica?

Draco suspiró. Potter estaba determinado a hacerlo pensar… o haría volar todo el Plan.

—Los muggles han tratado a los magos y brujas como mierda durante la historia. En un punto en el tiempo, posiblemente podríamos haberlos vencido. Pero ahora estamos superados en número. Creo que nuestra mejor opción para no morir es aislarnos; recoger los puentes y practicar varios siglos de endogamia. Creo que involucrar a los muggles en un asunto que debería ser arreglado entre aquellos de sangre mágica es una soberana estupidez y más un caso de grandilocuencia llamativa que un verdadero plan de batalla estratégico. ¿Pero qué mas esperas de un líder que no es más que un mestizo?

—¿Así que eso es de conocimiento común entre los mortífagos?

—Sí, junto con 'no decir su nombre.' Es un bastardo bastante dramático, ¿no es así?

¿Y porque le estaba diciendo a Potter todo esto? Oh, sí. Era temprano y Potter lo había emboscado. Idiota mestizo.

—Tú no sabes ni la mitad cuando tiene que ver con los dramatismos de Voldemort— murmuró Potter.

Esperó que Potter explicara más, pero el chico se mantuvo en silencio. Bien. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Como dormir. Cerró los ojos.

—¿Draco?

—¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?

—De acuerdo al horario, debes levantarte ahora.

Joder.

**Quizás este no sea el lugar apropiado para esto pero aquí va:**

_ Querido Tío_

_ Quiero decirte que te extrañare con todo el corazón, tu siempre dijiste que tu casa era mi casa y ahora me he quedado con una gran vació, pero se que estas mejor, me rompía el alma verte sufrir y tus últimos meses estuvieron llenos de dolor, sólo quiero que sepas que te amo y te recordare por siempre. Viaje mas de dos mil kilómetros para verte, aunque normalmente apenas salgo de mi casa( incluso busque un trabajo que puedo hacer desde mi hogar para no salir y te reíste de mi por eso, siempre me decías que soy una antisocial) pero no podía dejar de verte una ultima vez. Tu sabias que eras la despedida y cuando llore me dijiste que no lo hiciera porque nos veríamos pronto, porque a penas te mejoraras me vendrías a visitar. Ambos sabíamos que eso era una mentira y te quise aun mas por eso, porque siempre te importaron mis sentimientos, querido tío todo mi amor para ti, jamas te olvidare._

_ Tu pequeña._

** Lamento no haber actualizado ninguna de mis traducciones pero la vida real a veces es muy dura, con la muerte de mi tío que fue casi un padre para mi cuando fui una niña y esta salud mía que simplemente no me acompaña, seamos honesto no tenia ganas de hacer nada, ahora estoy mejor y las traducciones volverán aunque quizás no con la rapidez de antes, pero volverán, ademas que por fin conseguí el permiso de una historia muy interesante que estaba esperando hace tiempo New Divide de Aisling-Siobhan que fue una petición de LindenCorina15 y aunque quizás tengo mucho en la manos y no es el mejor de lo momentos, jamas he dejado algo sin concluir. Así que a respirar profundo y seguir adelante, porque el futuro se vuelve presente muy rápido. Gracias a todos, byeee fadamaja**


	18. Totalmente jodido

**Muchas gracias a todos por su lindas palbras de apoyo, aqui un nuevo capitulo en agradecimeinto.**

** Salvando a Draco Malfoy**

**de Dayspring**

**beta LatexoHPo**

**Capítulo 17. Totalmente Jodido**

Draco sabía que debía levantarse e irse. El examen había terminado, todos sus exámenes habían terminado. Tres días de transfigurar y encantar, de manipular runas, manipular números, planificar movimientos de las estrellas y luchar contra su padre (también conocido como Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras)..., le dolió el cerebro al recordar los demás temas. ¿Por qué había decidió tomar trece? Porque la sangresucia tomaría doce y cuando él se había propuesto ese curso académico en particular, aun había tratado de impresionar a su padre. Si hubiera sabido entonces lo que sabía ahora, se habría quedado sólo con Pociones, Aritmancia y Runas. Le gustaba lo "puro" que eran esos temas. Los números estaban bien o mal. Las pociones estaban bien o mal. La interpretación de las runas estaba bien o mal. No había margen de error, no puntos dados por "esfuerzo," no puntos quitados por "actitud." Razón por la cual ese último EXTASIS de Transfiguración lo había agotado completamente. La vieja Gryffindor, McGonagall, ignoró el hecho de que estaba embarazado con el bebé del Chico Dorado y lo había hecho trabajar hasta que el brazo que sostenía su varita tembló.

Perra.

—¿Draco?

Potter. Él siempre estaba allí después de cada examen para llevarlo a otro, a comer o para escoltarlo a su dormitorio para sus periodos de descanso obligatorio. En las noches lo "arropaba", luego se sentaba al lado de la cama en una silla transfigurada. Era una extraña pieza de mobiliario: grande y blanda y cuando jalaba una palanca, caía hacia atrás y salía una especie de base para apoyar las piernas y pies. Contra su voluntad (maldita curiosidad) le había preguntado a Harry al respecto.

—Hermione dice que se llama sillón reclinable. Nunca he visto uno en persona, ¿sabes?, así que puedo tener las cosas un poco confundidas. Pero quería una mucho después de verlo en uno de los catálogos de mi tía Petunia. Es como una cama y un sillón, y habría caído muy bien en mi alacena.

Draco no tenía idea del por qué Potter querría esa silla en su alacena. ¿Dónde iría su ropa? ¿Sobre la mesa del comedor? Sin embargo, la silla lucía tan cómoda como una cama, y se preguntó si Potter dormía ahí. Trató de mantenerse despierto para ver si Harry se quedaba en realidad toda la noche en esa silla, pero el Slytherin no podía aguantar más de cinco minutos sin quedarse dormido. Para cuando Potter lo despertaba cada mañana, la silla blanda había vuelto a ser el baúl de Zabini y el Gryffindor ya estaba lavado y vestido urgiéndolo para que se levantara a desayunar. Y a almorzar. Y a cenar.

Iba a matar a Pansy cuando volviera.

—Tu Jefa de Casa es una malvada, sádica pe… bruja— le dijo en respuesta a Potter, que parecía tomar bien los insultos a sus amigos, pero no tenía mucha confianza en tratar algo extremo con uno de sus mentores.

—Puede ser un poco minuciosa, pero es porque quiere asegurarse que conocemos la materia. Especialmente ahora. Con Voldemort por ahí…

Viendo que no recibiría simpatía, trató de levantarse y falló.

—Creo que ella me rompió.

Harry bufó y agarró a Draco por el codo.

—Vamos, farsante. Te ayudaré a gatear de vuelta a tu habitación para que descanses.

—Todo esto es tu culpa— se quejó Draco, luego murmuró una maldición cuando Potter se tensó a su lado— Sabes que eso no es lo que quería decir, Potter, y me rehusó a monitorear todo lo que digo sólo porque a ti te gusta sentirte culpable. Te he dicho muchas veces que no te culpo por lo que sucedió. Y no voy a volver a repetirlo. ¿Está bien?— Potter asintió— Sin embargo, es una práctica estándar y aceptable entre las brujas culpar a quien las embarazó. Puedo decirte todo tipo de nombres, quejarme, molestar, etc., y tú sólo debes preguntar si necesito un masaje en los pies—. Draco lo miró sonriendo—. Sabía que tenía que haber una ventaja en esto o ninguna bruja respetable pasaría por esto.

—Estás tan lleno de ti mismo— dijo Potter mientras salían lentamente de la habitación.

—¿Me estás insultando? Creo que eso requiere—. Draco bostezó—…un masaje de pies.

—Si estás despierto lo suficiente— murmuró Potter.

—Yo…

—¡Draco!

Miró por el pasillo y vio a Pansy corriendo hacia ellos.

—Pansy, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes miedo de que Potter no esté cumpliendo con el trabajo de cuidar de mí?

—¡Draco, él sabe!— gimió mientras se acercaba.

—¿Quién sabe qué?

—Tu padre—. Pansy se detuvo para respirar y continuó—, sabe sobre tú y Potter.

)(

Harry estuvo agradecido de haber tenido afirmado a Draco, porque esa fue la única cosa que evitó que el rubio colapsara en el suelo. En lugar de eso, lentamente se dejó caer, Harry descendiendo con él.

—¡Draco! ¿Estás bien?

—Sólo un poco mareado. Ya pasará. Dime, Pansy, ¿quién hablo?

Harry no iba decir "Te lo dije." Pero quería. Con ganas. Draco nunca debió contarle a sus amigos.

—Mitchell Flint. Al parecer estaba enojado por tu retribución, así que se dedicó a espiar a los de séptimo. Cuando llego a su casa, su padre le reclamó por el incidente, sobre cómo había violado la regla de la Casa Slytherin y había recibido lo que merecía. Para quedar mejor, quiso hacerte caer. Entonces el Sr. Flint decidió usar esa información para ganar puntos con tu padre.

—¿Qué… qué fue lo que dijo Mitchell?

—Que tú y Potter se andan escondiendo juntos haciendo 'cosas' tras un hechizo de privacidad.

—Harry, voy a vomitar.

Harry logró transfigurar uno de los libros de Draco en una tinaja justo a tiempo. Unos cuantos hechizos se deshicieron del desastre pero a Harry no le gustó lo fría y sudorosa que se sentía la frente de Draco.

—Vamos. Iremos a ver a Madame Pomfrey, luego hablaremos con el Profesor Dumbledore.

—Y Snape— dijo Draco, Harry se dio cuenta que debía sentirse mal porque no se quejó por su visita a la enfermería—. Snape puede manejar a mi padre mejor que Dumbledore. ¿Cómo te enteraste, Pansy?

—Mi papá estaba con el tuyo cuándo el Sr. Flint le contó. No podía esperar para llegar a casa y preguntarme—. Ella caminó con ellos—. Le dije que probablemente ustedes estaban peleando en privado, ya que aprendiste que pelear con Potter en público sólo te causa problemas a ti, no a él.

—¿Crees que lo creyó?— preguntó Harry ansioso. Si el Sr. Parkinson lo creyó, quizás podrían decirle lo mismo al Sr. Malfoy.

—Papá es un viejo anticuado que cree que las mujeres son idiotas y sólo sirven para procrear, así que probablemente no. Me aparecí aquí apenas él se fue a trabajar.

—Algún indicio sobre... ¿tú sabes?— señaló al estomago de Draco.

—No. A Mitchell no se le habría ocurrido buscar por algo así.

—Lo que sea que estaba buscando, espero que lo haya buscado bien— gruñó Draco—, porque cuando termine con él, no tendrá ojos para mirar a ningún lado.

—Hablando de mirar, luces como la mierda, Draco— dijo Pansy—; y lucías así antes de que te dijera sobre tu padre. ¿Vas a hacer que te lastime, Potter?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No me culpes, culpa a los profesores.

—Gracias por la pista, Harry— dijo Madame Pomfrey, y en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la enfermería—. Luce como un thestral albino que ha tenido un mal día, Sr. Malfoy.

Harry le dio una rápida mirada a su...lo que fuera Draco para él. Estaba pálido y ligeramente esquelético cuando se removió la túnica y reveló muñecas huesudas. Estaba embarazado. ¿No debería estar más… gordo?

—Tuve un mal día, Madame— respondió Draco cansado—. Y me temo que sólo va a empeorar.

—Tonterías— comentó la enfermera—. Le advertí a tus profesores que esto podría suceder. La magia inicialmente usada para crear a los Progenitor bordeaba en la oscuridad del espectro.

—Magia sanguínea— dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en la cama que le indicó Pomfrey.

—Sí...entre otras cosas. Varios de los hechizos y encantamientos fueron dedicados a proteger al bebé a todo costo.

—Usted dijo algo similar cuando Draco cayó— dijo Harry—. Pero él no se cayó o nada así hoy— miró fijamente a Draco— ¿Cierto?—. Draco negó con la cabeza.

—El bebé, a propósito, Harry— le explicó Pomfrey— es muy, muy egoísta. Tomará lo que quiera de usted Sr. Malfoy. Su energía física, mágica y mental ahora son controladas por el bebé dentro suyo. A él no le importa que usted haya agotado todas sus energías tomando exámenes de profesores con lo que tendré una buena conversación. Su hijo quiere lo que quiere cuándo lo quiere.

—¿Es debido a la magia, o porque es un Malfoy?— preguntó Draco con una cansada sonrisa.

Pomfrey sonrió.

—Quizás un poco de ambos. Vamos a conseguirte algunos restauradores.

Ella se dirigió hacia los estantes y comenzó a sacar frascos y botellas.

Pansy se paro al lado de la cama.

—Necesito regresar antes de que me echen de menos, Draco. Potter, la próxima vez que vea a mi amigo, es mejor que se encuentre completamente sano. ¿Me comprendes?

Harry abrió la boca para decirle que había seguido todas sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero mejor no dijo nada. Aprendería a llevarse bien con los Slytherin, aunque muriera en el intento. Y en realidad, él y Pansy tenían la misma meta: el bienestar de Draco. Le asintió a la bruja y la observó marchar.

—Necesitas decirle a Dumbledore sobre nuestro problema— dijo Draco frunciéndole el ceño a los pijamas que Pomfrey lanzó en su dirección—. Aparentemente, no iré a ninguna parte por un rato.

—Necesita descansar, Sr. Malfoy.

—¿Pero podrá salir mañana?— preguntó Harry.

La ceremonia de vínculo estaba programada para el ocaso del día siguiente, una hora adivinada por la Profesora Trelawney y secundada por la Profesora Sinistra.

—Si el Sr. Malfoy sigue mis órdenes, su asunto se llevara a cabo como está planeado, Harry.

Harry abrió los ojos.

—¿Usted sabe?

—El personal de Hogwarts jamás se pierde una celebración…, especialmente en estos tiempos problemáticos. El director está muy emocionado por oficiar la ceremonia.

Harry gruñó. Toda su vida aparentemente estaba maldecida para ser un espectáculo público tras otro. Le gente sin dudas transfigurara sillas y mantas para estar cómodos al mirar su pelea con Voldemort.

Echándole una ojeada a los horrorizados ojos de Draco, decidió que era hora de ver a Dumbledore. Con cuidado, comenzó a salir de la habitación.

—Iré a la oficina del director.

—No te olvides del Profesor Snape— le recordó el rubio.

Harry suspiró y comenzó a caminar.

)(

Draco se durmió, aun saboreando la desagradable poción que Pomfrey le había obligado a tomar. Decidió ahí mismo que si alguna vez se dedicaba a hacer pociones, seria con la intención de hacer medicinas más agradables para el paladar. Las que existían ahora eran simplemente asquerosas.

Cuando despertó, de inmediato se dio cuenta que no había dormido mucho y que no estaba solo. Esperando que fuera el molestoso de Harry y no Pomfrey con otra poción, abrió un ojo. Años de entrenamiento evitaron que jadeara con fuerza, pero no importó. Su visitante supo que estaba despierto y lo saludó con una mirada seria.

—Hola hijo.


	19. Problemas con papi

Salvando a Draco Malfoy

de Dayspring

beta LatexoHPo

Capítulo Dieciocho. Problemas Con Papi

Draco sintió cómo era drenado y se dio cuenta de que el bebé instintivamente estaba envolviéndose en capas y capas protectoras. Desafortunadamente, le dejaba casi nada a Draco con qué poder trabajar.

―¿Padre?

―¿Por qué no fuiste a casa? ¿Por qué estás aquí en la enfermería? ¿En qué estás metido?

Parpadeando, Draco intentó ordenar todas las preguntas y recordar todas las respuestas. Las respuestas correctas. ¡Maldición! No había estado tan aterrorizado con su padre desde que incendió la biblioteca de la mansión cuando tenía seis años. En todo caso, las llamas habían sido muy bonitas.

―Mandé una carta explicando el proyecto de Pociones, ¿no es así?

―¿Esa es la razón por la que estás aquí?

¿Sí? Su padre querría detalles. ¿No? Entonces tendría que darle una razón.

―No lo sé.

Por todos los cielos, eso fue poco convincente.

―¿No sabes por qué estás en la enfermería? ¿Qué hay de malo contigo, muchacho?

―Yo…

Mierda. Joder. No podía pensar. No podía mentir. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no pudo crear una mentira? Esto era Malo.

―Ah, señor Malfoy, no sabía que había venido de visita.

Dumbledore. ¡Gracias a Merlín!

―Director. Harry Potter― _¿Potter? Oh, mierda_― ¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué está Potter aquí?

―El joven Malfoy se desmayó. Harry lo trajo a la enfermería y ahora sólo quiere ver cómo se encuentra. ¿Madame Pomfrey ha realizado ya un diagnóstico?― explicó y preguntó Dumbledore.

―¿Por qué Potter supo que mi hijo se desmayó?

―Proyecto― dijo Draco en voz alta. Sus pensamientos por fin se estaban aclarando. Al parecer el bebé había decidido devolverle algunas cuantas neuronas ya que Potter y Dumbledore estaban ahí para protegerlo―. Potter y yo estamos trabajando en un proyecto juntos.

―¿Potter y tú? ¿Un proyecto de Pociones juntos?

Bueno, cuando su padre lo ponía así…

―No de Pociones. Transfiguración. Estamos trabajando en un proyecto de Transfiguración. Una sorpresa para fin de año.

Su padre lo miró escéptico.

―Ya veo. Y este… proyecto, ¿causó que te desmayaras?

―No, la culpa de eso es el resfrío mágico que tiene― intervino Madame Pomfrey entrando a la habitación con un gran trozo de chocolate―. Pensé que ya había pasado por la temporada, pero el joven Malfoy siempre ha sido especial. Debe ser su crianza.

Draco observó cómo su padre se erizó ante el insulto implícito y contuvo una risa. Pomfrey nunca se echaba atrás ante nadie. Eso era molesto… excepto cuando no estaba dirigido hacia uno.

―Estaré bien, Padre. Después de un breve descanso.

―Quizá debería llevarte a San Mungo para una opinión más competente― dijo Lucius con desprecio hacia la enfermera.

Antes de que Pomfrey pudiera responder, McGonagall entró a la enfermería.

―Poppy, ¿qué…?―. La delgada mujer se detuvo, observando a las personas en la sala. Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en su superior― ¿Director?

―Minerva, estoy complacido de que estés aquí. Como puedes ver, el proyecto del señor Potter y del señor Malfoy será ligeramente retrasado. El señor Malfoy no se siente muy bien.

―¿Su pro…? Por supuesto, director― contestó ella, sorprendiendo a Draco por su rapidez.

―Después de todo, no queremos agotar demasiado al señor Malfoy. ¿No es así, profesora?― añadió Pomfrey significativamente. Draco le había dicho lo riguroso que había sido el examen de Transfiguración cuando ella le preguntó sobre su día. No podía mentirle a la enfermera, ¿no es así?

Lucius miró a todos con sospecha antes de fulminar con la mirada a su hijo. Draco se aseguró de que su mente estuviera completamente protegida.

―Me gustaría un momento a solas con mi hijo, si no es mucho pedir― dijo Lucius con frialdad.

Todos miraron a Draco, y él amargamente se preguntó cómo había terminado en una habitación con tantos obvios Gryffindor. Aunque Pomfrey parecía más una Ravenclaw.

―Por supuesto, Padre. Estoy seguro de que Madame Pomfrey de todas maneras despejará la habitación pronto. Necesito descansar.

¿Acaso ella pudo captar la pista?

―Debo insistir en que no demore mucho, señor Malfoy― dijo la aludida suavemente―. Su hijo ha tenido demasiadas emociones en un día. Draco, vendré a verte en unos minutos y espero que estés durmiendo.

―Sí, Madame.

Su padre esperó con paciencia a que todos se marcharan, luego se acercó a él y dijo:

―¿Qué significa todo esto, Draco? ¿Por qué estás realizando proyectos con Potter?

Draco estaba listo para esa pregunta.

―Es la única manera posible en la que puedo superar a la sangresucia Granger, Padre. McGonagall me desprecia, como bien sabes, pero adora a Potter. Recibiremos la misma nota en el proyecto. No puede penalizarme sin penalizar a su estudiante favorito― explicó con una sonrisa maliciosa―. Al juntarme con Potter, me he asegurado de recibir una nota de que la estarás orgulloso.

―¿Y es por eso que ha estado en sesiones privadas con Potter?

―¿Sesiones privadas con…? Padre, ¿alguien ha estado hablando sobre mí?― inquirió Draco asegurándose de no poner rostro inocente. Lucius siempre lo pillaba si lo hacía.

El hombre frunció el ceño, pero lucía más calmado. Se alejó de la cama, como recordando que lo que Draco tenía podría ser contagioso.

―Sólo cuchicheos escolares sin importancia. Nada que te preocupe. Muy bien, Draco, dejaré que te recuperes. Y espero estar complacido con tus notas finales.

―Sí, señor.

Con un giro de su túnica, Lucius se marchó.

Draco curvó los labios tras la figura que se alejaba. Las notas iban a ser espectaculares, pero dudaba que su padre estuviera complacido para el final del año escolar. De hecho, iba a estar lo más opuesto a complacido que se pudiera. No sólo su hijo NO seguiría sus pasos, sino que había logrado engañarlo completamente. No, Lucius no estaría feliz.

Y eso, en el pasado, nunca había sido bueno para él.

―El director se asegurará de que se marche― habló Pomfrey entrando a la habitación y pasándole un poción.

Draco asintió.

―¿Qué es esto?― preguntó frunciendo el ceño al frasco con contenido humeante que supuestamente debía consumir.

―Algo para calmar tus nervios.

―No estoy…― se interrumpió notando que la poción humeante se iba a derramar por el temblor de sus manos. Está bien. Quizá Lucius había puesto un poco nervioso al bebé, y ahora éste le estaba trasmitiendo la ansiedad a él. Bebió la poción… por la seguridad de su hijo.

―Un elfo doméstico te traerá tu pijama, quiero que estés cómodo― le dijo Pomfrey y le dio una palmadita en el hombro―. Duerme, Draco. Todo estará bien.

Se cambió de ropa, luego se acostó y obediente cerró los ojos. Pero sabía que ella estaba equivocada. Nada estaba bien. Sus mentiras sólo le habían comprado algo de tiempo.

Y según la historia, el tiempo siempre se acaba cuando más se necesita.

Harry observó al dormido Draco. Había regresado a la enfermería después de cenar, necesitaba ver que el rubio estaba bien. Había sentido un gran susto esa noche. Apenas había llegado a la oficina de Dumbledore cuando el viejo mago comenzó a indicarle que bajara las escaleras, urgiéndolo a regresar a la enfermería. No fue hasta que vio a Lucius de pie a lado de Draco que se dio cuenta por qué Dumbledore había estado tan apresurado. Había sentido un vacío en el estómago.

Draco estuvo sorprendente. Tranquilo y compuesto frente al peligro. Atrás quedó el pequeño cobarde llorón que había huido del Bosque Prohibido. Con la ayuda de los profesores, Draco había manejado a Lucius como un experto toca el violín. Si no hubiera estado tan petrificado, Harry habría reído cuando el hechizo que lanzó Dumbledore les permitió escuchar la conversación entre padre e hijo. Supo en ese momento que si le hubieran dado la opción, no habría podido escoger a alguien mejor para ser el padre de su hijo. Draco estuvo genial.

Y ahora tan huérfano como él mismo.

Ese fue un pensamiento aleccionador para Harry, se percató de lo devastador que debió ser para Draco. Una infancia llena de expectativas y sueños que pronto se irían. En realidad, ya se habían ido.

_Tienes un gran patrimonio por el que vivir, Draco._

_Serás igual que tu padre, jovencito._

_Un día serás el más importante de los Malfoy._

Harry estaba seguro que Draco había oído todo eso, al igual que él había escuchado cosas similares una vez ingresó al mundo mágico. Pero él no había pasado años escuchándolo, soñando un futuro con esas imágenes. Ahora ese futuro había desaparecido, y Draco estaría rodeado de gente que no lo quería, que no confiaba en él, que no lo comprendía.

Aún así, Draco no había vacilado. Le había mentido a la cara a su padre sin problemas, se había entregado totalmente a asegurar el futuro que había decidido, el futuro que sus propias acciones, las de Harry, le habían obligado a tomar. Eso requería valor… y coraje. Sonrió. Había sido testigo del Gryffindor interior en Draco.

Y había sido hermoso.

Quizá… quizá su Slytherin interior no sería tan horrible.

Se acomodó en su silla y concluyó que no sólo el futuro de Draco había cambiado.

Draco despertó de repente, tensándose cuando sintió una presencia cerca. A la pálida luz de la vela que Pomfrey había dejado en la habitación, distinguió el contorno de Harry, acurrucado en la silla blanda, anteojos colgando precariamente de la punta de su nariz.

Seguro.

Protegido.

Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	20. Segundas opiniones

Salvando a Draco Malfoy

de Dayspring

beta LatexoHPo

Capítulo Diecinueve. Segundas Opiniones

―¿Estás listo para irte, Draco?

El aludido se giró desde el espejo de la enfermería que había estado ocupando para revisar su túnica. Después de una buena noche de sueño y no exámenes, se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en días.

―¿Está aquí para escoltarme a mi dormitorio, profesor? No es necesario.

Snape lo miró.

―Como tu asistente para tus asuntos de la tarde, es esperado.

―¿Mi asistente? Pensé que había cambiado de opinión debido a su ausencia en los eventos de ayer.

Draco aún estaba dolido de haber tenido que enfrentarse a su padre sin apoyo Slytherin.

―No fui informado de que había un problema hasta después de que éste había ocurrido.

―¡Pero le dije a Potter…!

Draco cerró la boca. Snape no lo había abandonado, era sólo que no estuvo enterado. Por supuesto, Potter había ido donde Dumbledore primero y Lucius había arribado poco después. Satisfecho con su apariencia, y su acompañante, comenzó a marchar hacia la puerta. Snape la abrió para él.

―Lamento no haber estado allí, pero escuché que te manejaste admirablemente.

Draco asintió. La desesperación a menudo era fuente de inspiración.

―¿Cómo entró mi padre sin que nadie se enterara?

El pasillo estaba vacío y esperaba que no hubiera sorpresas al doblar la esquina.

―Si al castillo no se le avisa algo diferente, permitirá la entrada a todos los familiares sanguíneos de los estudiantes. El problema ha sido corregido.

Draco relajó la guardia marginalmente.

―Bien.

―Fui a la enfermería brevemente después de enterarme de lo sucedido, pero estabas descansando.

―Mc…. El examen de la profesora McGonagall fue agotador.

―Eso escuché. Hablé con el director. No participarás en ninguna aplicación práctica de tus clases de ahora en adelante. También tienes permiso para no asistir a la parte teórica de las clases. Ya has tomado los EXTASIS, y no eres estudiante de Hogwarts.

Draco se detuvo.

―¿Eso no significa que debo marcharme, cierto?

―Has sido nombrado profesor asistente. Eso nos dará un margen para figurar qué hacer contigo durante el verano.

―Mientras esté seguro―. Snape lo miró curiosamente―. Y cómodo. Pensé que eso era obvio.

―Nunca asumas nada con los Gryffindor. Hablando de eso, ayer estuve en Londres y compré esto― dijo Snape metiendo la mano entre su túnica y sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Dentro había dos anillos de platino―. Así cuando el vínculo falle, todavía tendrás la seguridad del matrimonio. Dumbledore tiene la autoridad de realizar la ceremonia legal.

―Gracias, profesor. Por supuesto le pagaré.

―Me estás pagando al no seguir los pasos de tu padre.

―Pude haberlo hecho― dijo Draco mientras entraban al dormitorio― si Padre no me hubiera llevado a la Celebración…

―Se te habría ocurrido alguna otra excusa. Aunque hablas en exceso y eres rápido para sacar la varita, nunca te he visto torturar animales o encontrar placer en los deportes sangrientos. Eres un matón, un fanfarrón y un intolerante. Pero nada de eso te hace un mortífago.

―No soy a quien tiene que convencer― dijo Draco fatalista. Él siempre sería un sospechoso en la Tierra de la Luz.

―¿Estás seguro, Draco? Te he visto configurar la agenda de la Casa Slytherin año con año, doblando la voluntad de tus compañeros a la tuya. La campaña "Weasley es nuestro rey" incluso fue más allá de la Casa. Y ahora tienes a Potter atendiendo todos tus caprichos.

―¿Está sugiriendo que me deje embarazar por cada Gryffindor del lado de la Luz?― inquirió Draco con los ojos grandes en fingido shock; sabía que no había manera de que el profesor estuviera indicándole que intimara con más Gryffindors.

―Estoy sugiriendo que guíes tu mente en ser aceptado, no rechazado. Tienes el don de liderazgo. Úsalo.

―¿Quiere decir ahora que no voy a ser un mortífago?― bromeó Draco, incómodo con los elogios de su Jefe de Casa. Todos sabían que sólo había podido guiar a los Slytherin debido a su padre. Era poder reflejado y nada más. Y el asunto Weasley fue divertido, así que por eso fue popular. No, Draco Malfoy sólo era una luna… una luna a punto de perder su sol. La única manera de asegurar un futuro era mantener su cabeza agachada y un embarazo exitoso.

―Ahora no tienes a tu padre para usar como muleta― dijo Snape mordazmente.

Draco lo miró.

―Oí que el director va a volver mi humillación un espectáculo para todo el personal― dijo para cambiar el tema.

―Piensa en ellos como testigos intachables de tu matrimonio a un dispuesto Potter.

―Así que debo asegurarme que él sea el de la idea del matrimonio después de la fallida ceremonia de vínculo.

Snape le dedicó una verdadera sonrisa.

―Ha sido un honor ser un maestro para un pupilo tan hábil.

―Y sólo piense, profesor, que en once años… será maestro de un Malfoy-Potter― dijo el rubio acariciándose el estómago.

La sonrisa desapareció.

ooooo

―¡Roooon! ¡Deja de admirar tu maldita túnica y ayúdame!

―Pero, Harry, nunca había tenido una túnica tan bonita― respondió Ron tocando la delicada tela. Negra, con un borde rojo y dorado. Túnicas formales Gryffindor― ¡Es un gran regalo, amigo! ¿Sabes? Si no fuera el día de tu boda, no la aceptaría.

―¡Pero es mi maldita boda y no puedo arreglar este maldito corbatín, así que ven aquí y ayúdame!

Harry miró la ofensiva pieza de raso blanco. Todo era jodidamente blanco. Su camisa de tieso cuello alto. El chaleco de brocado. Los pantalones con una costura satinada en los costados. ¡Y por supuesto, el estúpido corbatín!

―Listo, amigo―. Ron removió el género en algo que se asemejaba a un corbatín, luego lo acomodó con el broche de diamantes.

Harry se miró al espejo y lo encontró mal puesto, pero al menos estaba puesto. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era ponerse la túnica blanca que completaba todo el conjunto. Y peinarse.

Quizá debía raparse, sólo dejando algunos mechones para tapar ya-sabes-qué.

Cielos, ¿dónde estaba Hermione cuando la necesitaba? Oh, sí, haciendo todas esas cosas que las chicas hacían cuando tenían que arreglarse.

―¿Así que estás seguro de que las protecciones han sido arregladas? ¿Ningún espantoso mortífago se aparecerá en la ceremonia?

El encuentro del día anterior con Lucius Malfoy fue lo primero que le contó a Ron y Hermione cuando llegaron.

―Dumbledore dijo que se aseguró de que sólo la gente invitada pueda llegar.

―Sabes que a mamá le dará un ataque. El primero de sus chicos en casarse y ni siquiera fue invitada.

Harry palideció.

―Lamento decepcionarla. Bajo circunstancias normales…

―Pero no hay nada normal sobre esto, ¿cierto?― cuestionó Ron astutamente― Y no estoy hablando de que Malfoy no es una chica, sino de Malfoy siendo Malfoy. Y preñado. Sólo Harry Potter se metería con un chico y terminaría siendo papá.

―¿Preñar a un chico?―. Harry rió para no caer al suelo y ensuciar su ropa. Luego se calmó― ¡Oh, cielos! Voy a ser papá. No sé cómo ser un papá, Ron. Nunca tuve uno. Y estoy realmente jodido, ¿sabes? Crecí en una alacena. Voy a convertirme en un asesino o seré asesinado. Vio…― cerró la boca con rapidez―. No sé nada sobre bebés. Nunca he sido un hermano mayor o he cuidado a un bebé. ¡Mierda, Ron! ¡Nunca he tomado en brazos a uno de esos chiquillos!

―Bueno, si no se le quiebra el cuello, entonces le afirmaste bien la cabeza― dijo Ron.

―¡¿Se les quiebra el cuello?! ¿Su cuellito?― la boca de Harry se abrió por el horror.

Ron rió.

―Relájate, Harry. Ginny y yo sobrevivimos a Fred y George, así que los bebés no deben ser tan frágiles. Sólo estaba bromeando.

―Sí, Fred y George. Pero ellos tenían a tu mamá para que los guiara.

―Tú también la tienes, Harry. Y cualquier hijo tuyo ella lo considerará como un nieto, así que te dará consejo… lo quieras o no.

―Lo quiero― murmuró Harry con una nota de desesperación.

―¿Y qué hay del Hurón? Él quizá no quiera a un Weasley "contaminando" a su heredero.

Esa era una posibilidad. O quizá Draco no quería tener nada qué ver con la crianza directa del niño. ¿Acaso la gente tan rica como los Malfoy participaba en el cuidado diario de un bebé? ¿O Draco esperaba utilizar un elfo doméstico como niñera? Cielos, no sabía lo que Draco pensaba sobre el cuidado de los niños. Ni habían… estaban a punto de vincularse y no habían hablado… ¿Qué habían estado pensando? No podían hacer esto. Apenas se conocían y lo poco que sabían el uno del otro no les gustaba.

―No puedo hacer esto.

Ron sacudió una mugre imaginaria de su túnica.

―¿No puedes hacer qué?

―Continuar con el vínculo. Criar a un hijo. Nada de esto.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

―La puerta del granero ya está abierta. El caballo no está. No hay nada más qué hacer que seguir adelante.

―Pero…

Ron se giró y Harry pudo jurar que vio a la señora Weasley en vez de a su hijo.

―Pero nada, Harry. Cálmate y comienza a pensar en tu familia: Malfoy y el bebé. Has sido un hombre desde que te conocí, amigo. Ahora no es el momento de comenzar a tener dudas.

Harry parpadeó mirando a su amigo. Luego cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

―Tienes toda la razón, Ron. Lamento haberme desmoronado así.

―Tienes derecho. No todos los días un Potter se vincula con un Malfoy. ¡Oh, Merlín! Ahora yo estoy petrificado― gimió Ron.

Dándole una ligara palmada en la cabeza a su amigo, Harry se miró al espejo una vez más. Si entrecerraba los ojos con fuerza, ya no veía al pequeño y andrajoso niño de su primera noche en Hogwarts. Un hombre estaba parado frente a él, envejecido no sólo por lo que le habían hecho a él… y por aquél otro (Cielos, aún podía oír las súplicas de su madre, aunque no hubieran dementores cerca), por lo que había visto, por lo que había hecho, por lo que aún tenía que hacer. Luego relajó sus ojos y el hombre desapareció. Esta vez, parado frente a él estaba sólo Harry Potter… vestido extrañamente, incómodo, y sonriendo como un idiota.

Aunque el corbatín estaba mal puesto, pero tenía la solución perfecta para eso.

―Vamos a molestar a Hermione.


	21. Por mi propia voluntad y deseo

**Salvando a Draco Malfoy**

**de Dayspring**

**beta LatexoHPo**

Capítulo 20. De Completo Acuerdo y Por Mi Propia Voluntad y Deseo…

―¿Está listo, señor Malfoy?

Draco se giró hacia su Jefe de Casa. Vestía una fina túnica, el cabello impecable, y sabía lo que supuestamente debía decir cuando estuviera de pie frente a Dumbledore y los magos y brujas reunidos. Pero no estaba listo.

―¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?― susurró para sí mismo.

Al parecer no susurró con tanta suavidad, porque Snape le respondió.

―Estás salvándote a ti y a la línea Malfoy.

¿Esa era razón suficiente para casarse con Harry Potter? El mismo Potter que lo había rechazado, hechizado, que era la invariable espina en su costado por casi siete años. ¿Acaso era esa la mejor solución? ¿Simplemente no pudo haber huído… y esperar que todo saliera bien?

―No pensé bien en este curso de acción cuando me contaste tu plan― volvió a hablar Snape―. Lo vi extremo y desesperado. Sin embargo, después de analizarlo bien me di cuenta de la fuerza inherente de tu plan. Estás asegurando una alianza a través de la confluencia de sangre en forma de hijos. Tu plan honra la tradición de la magia. Tu Casa, que ahora no sólo incluye a los futuros Malfoy, sino a los Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe y a todos los demás, será tenida en alta estima por su dedicación al código por el cual todos debemos vivir. Deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo, Draco. Yo estoy honrado de estar a tu lado este día.

Draco miró a su profesor, parecía ser sincero, pero el hombre era un espía (parecer sincero mientras mentía descaradamente era una herramienta de trabajo) Pero, no tenía razón para mentir, no tenía razón para halagarlo. Draco ahora era nada. No era hijo de Lucius. No era el heredero Malfoy. No era más que un inútil fenómeno que había permitido… no, para ser honestos, se había puesto a sí mismo para ser la perra de Harry Potter. ¿Por qué Snape intentaría ganarse su favor? ¿Por qué Snape diría que estaba honrado… ? A menos que de verdad lo estuviera.

Bien… mierda.

Draco se paró derecho y siguió a Snape hacia el castillo.

ooooo

Harry abrió vacilante la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore, hasta que cuatro manos lo impulsaron al interior. Después de fulminar con la mirada a sus supuestos amigos, miró alrededor de la habitación, sorprendido de ver sólo a Dumbledore allí. El mago traía una sorprendentemente dócil (y diplomática) túnica dorada con bordes verdes.

―Hola, Harry. Luces muy bien.

―Eh… usted también, señor. ¿Acaso llegué temprano?

Dumbledore sonrió.

―No, estás justo a tiempo. Los demás están esperando adentro―. El hombre hizo un gesto con su mano y Harry vio una puerta doble que nunca había visto antes… puertas que no habían estado allí antes. Oh, genial. Ahora hasta el mismo castillo anticipaba el acto―. Esperaremos aquí por…. Oh, aquí están. Justo a tiempo, caballeros.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Draco y a Snape entrar a la oficina. Snape vestía de una manera similar a Ron, excepto por el borde en los colores Slytherin. Draco vestía supuestamente igual que Harry (excepto que Harry no sabía que lucía tan bien). El blanco de la túnica acentuaba el color de Draco, haciendo resaltar sus ojos plateados, su cabello se veía más… sólo más.

―Draco― susurró sin notar siquiera que estaba hablando.

―Harry.

Compartieron una mirada, luego ambos se giraron hacia Dumbledore.

―Es hora de comenzar― dijo el viejo mago―. Yo entraré primero, luego la señorita Granger― sonrió a Hermione, que también traía una túnica formal, aunque era más ceñida al cuerpo que la de los hombres―. Después ustedes cuatro entrarán, ¿está bien?

Todos asintieron y las puertas se abrieron mágicamente, revelando filas de sillas ocupadas. Música comenzó a sonar y los invitados se pusieron de pie. Dumbledore comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo, sonriéndole a las personas reunidas. Cuando llegó al final, se detuvo y le hizo una seña a Hermione. Ella levantó un palo del escritorio de Dumbledore y una bandera se desplegó; la mitad representaba el Escudo de Armas de Gryffindor, la otra mitad el de Slytherin. Orgullosa, la chica sostuvo el estandarte y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Harry sintió pánico de pronto y, sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de Draco. Incluso estaba tan anonadado como para no sorprenderse cuando unos cálidos dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos, y apenas notó que estaba caminando hasta que escuchó un siseado "Postura", de Snape.

Los jovenes y Dumbledore subieron a un pequeño estrado. Al centro de la plataforma había un pedestal sosteniendo un orbe de luz con una cuerda dorada a su alrededor justo en medio. La cuerda se movía como si tuviera vida, y Harry se estremeció.

―Amigos míos, estoy complacido de estar hoy aquí, frente a ustedes, para oficiar una ceremonia que nunca se ha celebrado en Hogwarts. Hoy, ustedes y yo seremos testigos del vínculo entre dos de nuestros estudiantes, un _Vinculus Unitas_. Como saben, un vínculo es un evento sagrado, porque no puede haber nada más sacrosanto que la unión de magia con magia por la misma Magia. Harry, Draco, ¿están aquí presentes por fuerza, falsedad o locura?

―No, director.

―No, señor.

―¿Puede verificar eso, señor Weasley?

―Sí, señor. Harry está aquí por su propia voluntad.

―¿Profesor Snape?

―Draco está aquí por su propia voluntad.

―Caballeros, por favor diríjanse al Orbis Magus para realizar su petición.

Harry fue primero que Draco, ya que como la persona que había pedido primero el vínculo, estaba en el rol de pretendiente. Por eso la petición de Harry era más dudosa y si él no podía continuar, la petición de Draco sería en consecuencia inútil.

La Magia era a veces muy práctica.

Harry se acomodó los anteojos y miró la bola de luz.

―Suma de Toda la Magia, yo, Harry Potter, suplico que busque en mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma, y aproveche el poder de las verdades reveladas y puestas al descubierto, para que vea todo lo que es para mí Draco Malfoy. Esto es lo que pido, de completo acuerdo y por mi propia voluntad y deseo.

Miró rápidamente a Draco, luego a sus pies.

―Suma de Toda la Magia, yo, Draco Malfoy, suplico busque en mi mente, corazón y mi alma, y aproveche el poder de las verdades reveladas y puestas al descubierto, para que vea todo lo que es para mí Harry Potter. Esto es lo que pido, de completo acuerdo y por propia voluntad y deseo.

Cuando Harry lo volvió a mirar, Draco lo observaba con un deje de tristeza en los ojos. Antes de poder comprenderlo, hubo un jadeo colectivo en la audiencia y nódulos gemelos de luz salieron del orbe. Se arremolinaron alrededor de Draco y de él, levantando una densa cortina de chispas pulsantes. Era extraño, pero Harry no sentía maldad en la luz que bloqueaba para ver el resto de la habitación. De hecho, se sentía calmado, en paz. Le sonrió a Draco, con quien estaba compartiendo la pequeña columna de privacidad. Draco sonrió a su vez.

Luego, los dos nódulos que había formado la columna flotaron entre ambos. Mientras observaban, los nódulos explotaron, cegándolos. Cuando su visión regresó, Harry notó que las luces a su alrededor habían desaparecido. Miró con rapidez a Draco, pero el rubio no le estaba prestando atención; miraba la cuerda trenzada alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. Harry miró su propia muñeca y vio que estaba adornada de manera similar. Al tocarla, encontró que era una especie de suave metal.

―Y como así ha sido ordenado por la Magia, así deberá ser― dijo Dumbledore con los brazos extendidos―. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy han sido examinados por la Magia y ella no ha encontrado faltas en su devoción hacia el otro. La Magia ha permitido su unión colocando en sus personas lazos visibles, advirtiendo así que no permitirá interferencias en lo que ha convertido en uno. Ustedes, como testigos, quedan encargados de proteger esa unión, de administrar su cuidado y defenderla contra detractores, engañadores y litigantes. Señalen su comprensión diciendo: "Obedecemos la sabiduría de la Magia".

―Obedecemos la sabiduría de la Magia― repitió la audiencia al unisono.

Dumbledore sonrió.

―Magos y brujas, aquí está la pareja vinculada: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

ooooo

Draco estaba en shock. El vínculo… había funcionado. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Mientras estaba de pie estrechando la mano de la gente NI SIQUIERA LO QUERÍA; reflexionaba sobre lo imponderable y no podía entender si había sido jodido o bendecido. Simplemente no sabía.

―Invita a Potter a bailar―. Draco miró sin comprender a su Jefe de Casa, que había estado protectoramente tras él evitando todos los apretones de mano―. Debes guiar el primer baile, luego puedes colapsar― agregó Snape de manera muy gentil para ser él.

―Está bien― asintió y se giró hacia Potter, a su lado izquierdo. Años de entrenamiento le sirvieron bien―. Harry, ¿puedo tener este baile?

Aquellos que lo escucharon rieron de placer. Draco sintió náuseas.

―No soy bueno para bailar― le advirtió Harry.

―Yo sí. Sólo sígueme, ¿está bien?

Harry asintió y Draco lo guió hasta el centro del Gran Comedor, que era el lugar donde se celebraba la recepción. Una recepción. Dumbledore había sacado todo por su chico dorado. Bueno, si tuvo que vincularse con alguien, al menos era alguien con buenas conexiones.

El cuerteto de cuerdas terminó su canción y Draco no pudo recordar haber bailado.

―Te ves sonrojado.

Draco se percató de que estaba cansado.

―Creo que iré a sentarme. Pídele a alguna de las profesoras que baile.

―¿Qué? No sé bailar, ¿recuerdas?

―Fingue que eres yo. Y no cuentes por lo bajo.

―¿Puedo empezar con Hermione?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

―Como quieras. Voy a sentarme.

―¿Estás bien?

―Fue un largo día.

Una semana larga. Un mes largo…

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas del banquete que había reemplazado las bancas habituales. Ah. Alivio.

―Toma.

Tomó la copa de ponche que le alcanzó Snape.

―Gracias.

―Fue todo un golpe el que hiciste― le dijo Snape sentándose a su lado con su propio cáliz de ponche.

―Me gustaría saber cómo lo hice.

―Es simple. Le pediste a la Magia que mirara dentro de ti, y encontró algo que aparentemente escondiste de ti mismo. Es comprensible si tomas en consideración la presión exterior bajo la que tú y Potter estaban para odiarse. Cuando se es joven eres fácilmente influenciado. Al madurar, sin embargo (y si tenemos suerte) descubrimos quiénes somos en realidad. O, en tu caso y el de Potter, una fuerza externa mira dentro de ustedes y les dice la verdad sobre ustedes mismos. Eras amado, Draco. Disfrútalo.

Draco miró a su Jefe de Casa con precaución.

―Parece que usted está tomando esto muy bien.

Los labios de Snape se afinaron en la parodia de una sonrisa.

―Le puse al ponche una poción calmante.

Draco lo miró, asombrado ante su audacia.

Luego se tomó todo el contenido de su copa de un golpe.


	22. Draco y Harry para siempre

**Salvando a Draco Malfoy**

**de Dayspring**

**beta LatexoHPo**

Capítulo 21. Draco y Harry Para Siempre

Snape volvió a llenar las copas de ambos y se sentó.

―Aprendí hace mucho tiempo a nunca cuestionar la sabiduría de la Magia. No ganas nada―. Draco asintió. Y bebió―. Puedes vivir con esto.

Draco asintió de nuevo. En realidad, ahora no tenía opción, ¿no era así? Y el Plan aún procedía… sólo que diferente a como había pensado. De hecho, si lo miraba por el lado bueno, ahora era un mejor Plan. Ahora estaba protegido por más que sólo el bebé. Ahora no sólo era el padre del hijo de Potter; era la pareja vinculada de Potter y los de la Luz no podían interferir, no podían deshacerse de él después de que naciera el bebé, no podían tratar de convencer a Potter de que lo dejara. Los de la Luz estaban ahora tan vinculados como él y Potter. _Ustedes, como testigos, quedan encargados de proteger esta unión, administrar su cuidado, defenderla contra detractores, engañadores y litigantes._

¡Ja!

―Estás sonriendo. ¿Acaso añadí mucha poción?

―Sólo trato de "vivir con esto", profesor.

Snape gruñó, pero no dijo nada más. Se quedaron allí en silencio mientras los músicos pasaban de música clásica a tonadas más populares; Draco, sin notarlo, acariciaba su nuevo "brazalete" mientras Snape los mantenía bien suministrados de ponche. Parecía apropiado estar sentado allí pensativo junto a su profesor. De hecho, había sido el único momento apropiado en todo el día.

Vinculado a Harry Potter. Meneó la cabeza. Era verdaderamente incocebible. Claro, había pensado en acostarse con Potter. Diablos, el noventa por ciento del colegio había pensado en eso. Pero para que ocurriera el vínculo tenía que haber más que lujuria. Tenía que haber ―se estremeció― afecto… amor. ¿La Magia había encontrado dentro de él amor por Potter? ¿Y viceversa? Esto estaba tan mal. Quizá era el bebé. Estaba destinado a ser muy poderoso y tal vez quería que sus padres estuvieran juntos. La magia infantil era salvaje e increíblemente pura. Convencer a la mismísima Magia de que sus padres se amaban probablemente le había resultado fácil.

Era más sencillo que aceptar que quizá… quizá… tenía sentimientos por Potter.

―Severus, baila conmigo.

Ambos miraron a la profesora McGonagall. Su expresión dejaba claro que no aceptaría una respuesta negativa.

―Estaré encantado, Minerva.

Draco tomó un poco de ponche para disimular su sonrisa.

―Malfoy. Creo que debería llamarte Draco ahora.

―Como sea, Granger― respondió el rubio y la chica tomó el asiento vacante.

Típico de un Gryffindor arruinar un buen momento. Esperaba que Snape hubiera preparado versión extra potente de la poción calmante.

―¿Por qué no estás bailando?

―Salí de la enfermería esta mañana.

―Claro―. Silencio―. El clima es bonito en esta época del año.

―Sí.

Ella casqueó la lengua como una verdulera.

―Por el bien de Harry necesitamos llevarnos bien. Puedes comenzar cuando quieras.

Él suspiró. Cualquier cosa era mejor que Voldemort. ¿Cierto?

―Gracias por ser la portadora de nuestro estandarte hoy.

―Fue una oportunidad única en la vida, aunque en ese instante no los sabía. Así que, ¿ese es el estandarte de tu nueva familia?

―¿Cuál?

―Ese― apuntó ella hacia el estandarte. En vez de dos escudos de armas, ahora había un Griffin con una Serpiente, entrelazados.

Casi sugestivamente.

―¿Cuándo pasó eso?

―Cuando ustedes desaparecieron tras esa cortina de luz.

―Interesante.

Su madre moriría si supiera que estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo en una leve plática. Claro está, moriría primero si supiera que estaba intentado tener una leve plática con una sangre sucia.

―Ahora que prácticamente somos mejores amigos― dijo ella con sequedad―, dime cómo lo hiciste.

―¿Cómo hice qué? ¿A qué te refieres?― preguntó él, sintiéndose bastante cómodo restableciendo su típica cara de desprecio Malfoy. Siempre podía decirle a Potter que ella había empezado… y en realidad estaría diciendo la verdad.

―Harry y tú no debieron ser capaces de vincularse.

―¿Y tú crees que… realicé algún tipo de ritual de magia oscura justo bajo las narices de, no sólo el director, sino de todos los profesores de Hogwarts? Caracoles, Granger, no creí que pensaras que yo era tan poderoso.

―Tuviste que hacer algo. De acuerdo a todos los libros, dos personas sólo pueden vincularse si están enamoradas.

―Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Ella rodó los ojos y bufó.

―Aún no estoy segura de qué fue lo que hiciste para hacerlo posible― murmuró, obviamente dándose por vencida en la pelea, por el momento.

Draco estaba demasiado cansado para continuar con ello.

―Harry y yo estamos vinculados ahora, y tú misma juraste escuchar la sabiduría de la Magia. Diría que es tiempo de que superes lo que sea que te molesta de mí.

Ella tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzada.

―Bonita fiesta― dijo finalmente para arreglar las cosas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Cortesía de mi nuevo suegro… Dumbledore.

―Supongo que él es como familia de Harry. Al igual que los Weasley.

Como si ese fuera un gran secreto.

―Sí, lo sé.

―Yo también soy parte de la familia de Harry. Así que si estás usándolo…

Draco movió su meñeca frente a ella, el brazalete del vínculo brilló a la luz de las velas.

Eso la silenció momentáneamente. Luego suspiró.

―El bebé y tú son importantes para Harry, así que lo son también para mí. Harry dice que estás preocupado por lo que sucederá una vez que tu padre y los del otro bando se enteren de que despertaste. Harry y el director no dejaran que te pasa nada. Y… y yo ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Draco asintió. Ella era una sangre sucia, pero también una de las brujas más inteligentes que tenía el lado de la Luz. Toda ayuda era bien recibida.

―Gracias.

―¡Hermione!― exclamó Ron acercándose, se detuvo tras la silla de ella―. Malfoy.

―Weasley.

―¿Quieres bailar, Hermione? Al fin pusieron una canción que reconozco.

―Claro. Fue agradable hablar contigo, Draco.

Él asintió y se distrajo mirando a Snape, que ahora había sido atrapado por Madame Hooch. Al parecer el profesor se beneficiaría con una poción de ritmo.

―Hola.

Potter. Bien. Necesitaba más ponche.

―Lléname esto.

―Hermione dijo que sonabas deprimido o algo así― dijo Harry mientras le pasaba otra copa.

―Estoy cansado.

―Madame Pomfrey dijo que necesitabas descansar.

―Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Me acompañas a las mazmorras?

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, y los Malfoy nunca se dormían en público.

Supo que algo pasaba cuando Potter se puso de pie con un interesante tono rojo.

―El profesor Dumbledore nos ha dado una habitación para la noche. La llamó "la suite de luna de miel". No sé por qué. Quiero decir, él sabe…

Sabe que todo es una farsa. Todos los profesores sabían sobre el embarazo, pero sólo Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey y Snape sabían que era el resultado de una violación.

―Sí, bueno, el viejo nunca ha jugado a las cartas con un solo mazo, ¿no es así? Sólo muéstrame dónde es. Después puedes volver aquí si quieres.

Potter estiró una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Como prueba de lo cansado que estaba, Draco no se quejó.

―Yo también estoy cansado. He estado en ascuas todo el día.

―Sin mencionar que dormiste en una silla toda la noche.

Potter se volvió a sonrojar.

―Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

―Gracias.

Después de interminables despedidas, se marcharon y Draco estuvo agradecido de que la habitación, al parecer, estaba en el mismo piso. No estaba seguro de poder subir o bajar aunque fuera una escalera.

―_Draco y Harry para siempre_.

Draco rodó los ojos ante la contraseña, pero se complació al ver la habitación. Una gran cama con dosel y pijamas sobre un ligero cobertor. Caminó hacia una puerta. Mejor baño que el de los prefectos. Que mal que estuviera tan cansado. Tomó uno de los pijamas y entró al baño. Cinco minutos después, salió y vio a Potter revisando el brazalete en su muñeca.

―No puede ser removido, aunque te cortes la mano.

Potter se vio horrorizado.

―¿Alguien lo intentó?

―La ex novia de alguien pensó que el vínculo había sido un error. Ella le coló al hombre una poción, luego le cortó la mano. El brazalete no salió de su muñeca. Ella gritó de frustración y despertó a todos los demás habitantes de la casa. El hombre durmió durante todo ese tiempo y cuando su pareja vinculada le tomó la muñeca, le volvió a crecer la mano.

―¿Qué le sucedió a la ex novia?

―Murió.

Potter lo miró.

―¿Quieres decir que la mataron?

―Nadie la mató. La Magia no ve con buenos ojos a quienes la tratan inapropiadamente. La mujer fue encontrada sin piel en una habitación cerrada por fuera y con dos guardias en la puerta. Adentro no había cuchillos o sangre. ¿Ves a qué me refiero?

―Joder.

―La magia puede ser usada para cosas buenas o malas, pero no puede mentir, Harry. Sus advertencias y verdades siempre deben ser escuchadas.

―¿Y eso significa…?― inquirió Harry tocando la pulsera.

―Que la Magia nos considera una entidad. Ninguno de los dos puede estar con nadie más.

―Tú… eh… quieres decir… ¿sexualmente?

Draco pensó que Harry lucía muy bien ruborizado.

―Sí.

―Oh.

A Draco no le gustó en especial el tono decepcionado de Potter.

―¿Alguien con quien querías acostarte, Potter? Lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde. Debiste hacerlo anoche. A menos que quieras ver cómo la Comadreja o la sangresucia se ven despellejados vivos― dijo con amargura.

Maldición, debió haber traído más ponche con él. Quizá un elfo doméstico podría…

―No los llames así. Y no, no quiero… ¡Cielos! Ni siquiera puedo pensar en hacer algo así con ellos― dijo Potter con un estremecimiento―. Son como mis hermanos.

―¿Entonces con quién? ¿Con esa perra por la que jadeabas en quinto año, Cho Chang?

―Ella no es una perra…. Y no, no hay nadie en especial con la que quisiera… tener sexo. Es sólo que quería hacerlo por lo menos una vez, ya sabes, voluntariamente.

Draco lo miró, preguntándose qué diablos sucedía. Eso no tenía sentido. Porque él…. Rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que Potter estaba pensando. ¡De todas las…!

―Escucha, Potter. Si piensas que voy a ser célibe durante toda mi vida, tienes algo peor en tu cabeza que esa maldita cicatriz.

Potter lo miró con tristes ojos verdes.

―Draco, todavía te sobresaltas incluso cuando te aviso que voy a tocarte.

Maldita debilidad.

―Lo superaré en poco tiempo. Además, no estaré embarazado para siempre. Todo lo que necesito son unos cuantos whiskys de fuego para relajarme―. Existían además varias pociones que podía tomar si eso no funcionaba. Su Plan no involucraba embarazarse para perder el uso de su miembro. Joder, a ese paso mejor se compraba unas pantaletas y un sostén―. Tendremos sexo un día, Potter, mucho sexo… después de aplicar todo tipo de hechizo, poción y método anticonceptivo, por supuesto.

―Está bien― respondió Potter vacilante―. Pero sólo cuando estés listo.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Diez minutos después, escuchó salir a Potter del baño, y…

―Potter, si no sacas tu trasero de esa silla blanda te maldeciré apenas despierte.

Era una cosa que el idiota durmiera en esa silla cuando sólo tenía una cama simple, pero era otra con una cama donde sin problemas podrían caber cuatro personas. De hecho, la cama era tan grande que apenas presintió en lugar de sentir cuando Harry se metió bajo las mantas.

Además, era su "noche de bodas".

―¿Cómodo?

―Sí.

Potter estaba acurrucado en el mismo borde de la cama.

―Si te caes porque eres un estúpido idiota, transfiguraré yo mismo una silla blanda para golpearte en la cabeza con ella―. Harry de inmediato se movió más al centro―. Buenas noches, Harry.

―Buenas noches, Draco.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho y se durmió.


	23. Real e Irreal

Salvando a Draco Malfoy

de Dayspring

beta LatexoHPo

Capítulo 22. Real e Irreal

Harry observó dormir a Draco. Pesé al largo día y la agitada noche, estaba despierto, totalmente consciente del hecho de que estaba acostado junto a su… esposo, pareja, lo que diablos fuera Draco ahora. Durmiendo con él… pero no _durmiendo_ con él. Pese a la garantía anterior de Draco sobre "mucho sexo", Harry estaba muy seguro de que eso había sido un típico alarde Malfoy. En su opinión, había por lo menos tres cosas interponiéndose en el camino para que eso ocurriera: 1. Draco todavía estaba y quizá siempre estaría afectado por la violación; 2. Draco estaba embarazado, cosa que quizá lo mantendría irritable durante la gestación, y lo haría pensar dos veces sobre el sexo después del parto; 3. Draco era Draco, una vez que pensara bien en la realidad de tener sexo con él, Harry Potter… bueno, de acuerdo a los gemelos Weasley, el porno mágico era casi tan bueno como la realidad. Eso y una mano ágil.

Suspiró, luego se quedó inmóvil cuando la boca de Draco se movió y el rubio giró hacia él. De verdad era un hombre muy hermoso. Era algo bueno que tuviera una disposición desagradable, si no sería asaltado cada vez que se moviera. Tal vez esa era la manera del Destino de igualar la puntuación para aquellos como él. Sí claro, el Destino siendo justo. Era de conocimiento común en Hogwarts que el Destino era una perra, pero la situación era casi risible. Draco, el idiota que había hecho sus seis años y medio en Hogwarts un infierno puro para él cada día… bueno, quizá no cada día, y Voldemort también formaba gran parte de lo que había salido mal… está bien, Draco no había sido su peor dolor en el trasero, pero de cualquier manera era un dolor en el trasero; y ahora ahí estaba… estaban vinculados y tendrían un hijo. Sonaba como uno de esos programas de televisión que veía tía Petunia.

La luz de la luna entró por la ventana, y Harry se preguntó si era real o de una imagen encantada. A veces había un aspecto de la magia que no le gustaba: la falta de separación entre lo real y lo irreal. Había ocasiones en que el cielo del Gran Comedor lo descolocaba. Como una claraboya, pero en realidad no. Y si podía ser encantado para mostrar el cielo exterior, eso significaba que podía ser encantado para mostrar todo lo que quisiera ver quién había lanzado el encantamiento. Era como… naturaleza falsa. Los nacidos muggle comprendían cuando se quejaba sobre eso, pero aquellos que habían crecido con magia nunca comprendían cuál era el problema.

Y ese en sí era un problema.

Draco, su pelo bañado por la verdadera o falsa luz de luna, se reiría hasta cansarse; quizá bufaría si supiera en lo que estaba pensando. Draco jamás comprendería que había cosas con las que la magia no debería meterse. Como el cielo. La luz de la luna. Las relaciones…. En un mundo sin magia, él jamás habría tenido una oportunidad con alguien como Draco. Alguien como Draco no se habría tomado la molestia de orinar en un Harry incendiándose… si la magia no le hubiera quitado todo el control. Estaban juntos por una violación inducida por la magia, que había llevado a un embarazo mágico. No era real, pero Draco no podía entenderlo. Incluso si su relación volvía a la manera combativa que había sido antes, Draco jamás lo dejaría, nunca le daría la espalda a lo que la Magia había decretado. Estaba atorado con un _cara rajada_que se volvería un asesino o sería asesinado. Cuando debería estar con un príncipe o algo así.

Así que tenía mucho que compensarle al rubio. Si Draco no quería tener sexo, entonces no tendrían sexo. Si Draco quería una armada de elfos domésticos, entonces le conseguiría elfos domésticos. Si quería que sus amigos lo trataran bien, lo tratarían bien… o si no, quiénes lo ofendieran ya no serían sus amigos. Si quería que sus amigos Slytherin estuvieran todo el día a su alrededor, entonces así sería. Lo que quisiera, él trataría de conseguírselo… incluso no ser tan "Gryffindor" cuando se refería a enfrentarse a situaciones peligrosas.

Quería que Draco nunca lamentara haberse vinculado con él.

Sólo quería que Draco fuera feliz.

ooooo

Draco despertó en una extraña, pero altamente confortable, cama. Luego recordó que era su cama de "casado". Él y Harry Potter se habían vinculado el día anterior. La vida definitivamente tenía sentido del humor.

―¿Potter?… ¿Harry?

Potter asomó la cabeza desde la puerta del baño.

―¿Estás despierto?

―Sí, y tengo que orinar.

―Oh.

Potter salió del baño y se movió de la puerta. Minutos después Draco salió y regresó a la cama.

―Aún estamos en vacaciones, ¿cierto?

―Cierto.

―Despiértame en una hora o dos.

―Eh…

Draco se giró para mirarlo.

―¿No me digas que el maldito horario de Pansy me prohíbe volver a dormir?

―No el de Pansy, el de Madame Pomfrey. Dijo que necesitas desayudar cada día. Estás demasiado delgado.

―¿Demasiado delgado? ¡Mira!― exclamó el rubio subiendo la parte superior de su pijama, mostrando su estómago― ¡Mira este pedazo de grasa!

Harry meneó la cabeza.

―Eso no es grasa, Draco. Es el bebé.

Draco observó su estómago. El bebé. Cierto. ¿Por qué no había comprendido eso? Por supuesto que era el bebé.

―Draco, ¿qué sucede?― le preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama, a su lado.

―Joder, estoy embarazado― dijo Draco, sin importarle disimular el asombro en su voz.

Por suerte, Harry pareció comprender.

―Es real ahora que se nota, ¿no es así?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

―Siempre fue real, pero yo sólo podía… hacerlo a un lado por largos períodos de tiempo. Ahora voy a tener que cargar con él a donde vaya. La vida en Egipto se acabó, Harry.

Observó con una sonrisa secreta a Potter intentando comprender eso. Por un momento se preguntó si crecer con muggles había dejado al otro sin conocimiento del Nilo y otros países. ¿Quién sabía cómo era la educación entre ese tipo de gente?

Harry estiró una mano vacilante hasta que Draco asintió. Luego puso la mano en el estómago del otro, justo sobre su bebé.

―Podemos hacer esto, ¿sabes?

―Sí, soy un Malfoy: puedo hacer lo que sea. Pero…

―¿Pero?

―Mierda. Un bebé, Harry. No sé nada sobre bebés. Soy hijo único. El único bebé que conocí fui yo.

―Bueno, yo conocí a mi primo Dudley. Y puedo garantizarte que nuestro hijo no saldrá como él.

―¿Cómo puedes garantizar eso?

―Porque, aunque quizá lo consintamos demasiado, no seremos ciegos ante sus faltas. Y no tendremos miedo de decirnos cuando alguno de los dos le está permitiendo demasiado. A veces creo que mi tía sabía que Dudley hacía maldades, pero tenía mucho miedo de confrontar a tío Vernon. A veces me pregunto si yo era parte de ese miedo.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Yo… yo no fui querido. Dumbledore los chantajeó para que me aceptaran. Tal vez… tal vez tía Petunia soportó la mierda de Vernon todos estos años porque tenía miedo de que él me echara a la calle.

Draco frunció el ceño.

―Si ellos no te querían, ¿por qué no viviste en otro lado? Eras el Niño Que Vivió. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de las familias mágicas te habrían recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

―Era por un asunto de protección sanguínea, me mantenía a salvo de Voldemort. Pero no me mantenía a salvo de Vernon o Dudley.

―¿Qué… qué fue lo te que hicieron?― preguntó Draco vacilante. Estaba seguro de que no le gustaría la respuesta.

―Vernon odia la magia, odia la idea de que la magia existe. Ellos nunca me dijeron que mis padres eran Magos, que eran gente importante. Me dijeron que habían muerto en un accidente de auto y que así conseguí mi cicatriz. Dijeron que les debía mucho porque habían sido buenos al recibirme…. Como si hubieran hecho algo más que darme la alacena bajo las escaleras.

Otra vez la alacena.

―¿Por qué sigues mencionando esa alacena?

―Fue mi habitación hasta que llegué a Hogwarts.

―¿Fue tu QUÉ?

Harry meneó la cabeza y sin notarlo acarició el estómago de Draco.

―Crecí en una alacena, Draco. No fui nada más que un elfo doméstico para mis tíos, y un saco de boxeo para Dudley y sus amigos.

―Pero… pero…― farfulló Draco― a ti te agradan los muggles.

―Y me agradan la mayoría de los magos, aunque Voldemort no. Etiquetar a un grupo porque algunos de sus miembros no son aptos para andar por ahí es algo erróneo. Vernon me odia porque soy mago, y él odia a todos los magos. No quiero ser como Vernon. No quiero ser como Voldemort.

―Tú me odiabas por ser un Slytherin― señaló Draco.

―No, te odiaba porque tú trataste a Ron como Dudley me trataba a mí. Y luego te odié porque Ron te odiaba. Eso estuvo mal, pero cuando crecí lo suficiente para comprenderlo, tú y yo ya teníamos una historia de odio mutuo, era demasiado testarudo para admitirlo. Odio la razón por la que tuve que admitirlo, pero estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. Es lindo tener una familia que sea mía y no prestada de alguien más.

Draco sintió algo en su garganta, pero supuso que era gas por las caricias de Potter en su estómago.

―¿Mencionaste desayuno? Iré a vestirme―. Se puso de pie y luego se giró a mirar a Harry, que aún estaba sentado en la cama―. No me gustan los muggles, Harry. Pero no voy a socavar lo que le enseñes a nuestro hijo sobre ellos. Sin embargo, te sugiero por el bienestar de tu familia muggle que los mantengas muy lejos de mí. Y mientras están en ello, también podrían mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ti.

―Cuando cumplí los diecisiete me encontré oficialmente libre de ellos. No volveré, y no expondré a mi hijo con ellos.

―Bien. Porque si ellos odiaban tu magia, estoy bastante seguro de que no querrían mezclarse con la mía.

ooooo

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después encontró a Draco sentado a la mesa Gryffindor. Extraordinariamente, resultó que de todas maneras tenía apetito.

―¿Cómo te fue en tus EXTASIS, Draco― preguntó Hermione continuando aparentemente con el asunto de "llevémonos bien por el bien de Harry".

―No puedo decirlo, literalmente: me encantaron para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

―Oh, claro. Para que así los profesores no tengan que hacer nuevas preguntas. ¿Asistirás a clases todavía?

―El profesor Snape dice que es opcional. Pero sospecho que me aburriría sin asistir regularmente.

Wasley se quedó con la boca abierta.

―¿Puedes saltarte las clases y te perderás la oportunidad de hacerlo?

―¿Qué esperas que haga, Wasley? ¿Sentarme en el dormitorio a solas practicando Artes Oscuras?― respondió secamente. Mermelada. Necesitaba mermelada. Claro, estaba al lado de Potter. ¿Tenía que recurrir a Potter para todo lo que necesitaba?― Pásame la mermelada, Harry.

―Ron no quiso decir nada con su comentario― dijo Harry suavemente, mientras le pasaba la mermelada.

―Yo tampoco.

―Oh.

Esa sería una vida laaarga, y no lo decía de buena manera. Gracias al cielo sus amigos volverían pronto.

―¿Alguien quiere ir a volar después de que terminemos?― preguntó Weasley, aparentemente intentando hacer las paces.

―¿Draco?― inquirió Potter, también tratando de compensarlo por su anterior estupidez.

―Madame Pomfrey me prohibió volar― contestó. Potter lo miró como si fuera a decir algo poco convincente―. Pero ve tú. De todas maneras es hora de que regrese a las mazmorras. Es mi siesta de media mañana.

―¿No acabas de levantarte?― preguntó Ron confundido.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo.

―La condición de Draco― le siseó.

―Oh, lo siento― se disculpó Ron―. No sé mucho sobre estar embarazado.

―Bienvenido al club― dijo Draco secamente―. Todo lo que sé es que aparentemente me salté la parte de los vómitos, gracias a Merlín por esos pequeños favores.

―No hay mucha información sobre los embarazos de los Progenitor― habló Hermione, conocedora―. Espero que estés ayudando a Madame Pomfrey a documentar este evento. Sería una buena idea que tuvieras un diario para anotar tu experiencia.

Draco compartió una mirada con Harry. No era como si estuviera haciendo algo con el diario que Potter le había dado.

―Lo pensaré. Diviértete, Harry―. Eso era lo apropiado para decirle a su recién vinculado compañero, ¿cierto?

―Gracias, Draco. ¿Quieres que te despierte para el almuerzo?

―¿Qué? ¿Eso no está en el horario de Pansy?― inquirió el rubio haciendo una mala imitación de parecer sorprendido. Harry rió, mientras los otros dos sólo lucían confundidos.

―Duerme bien, Draco―. Potter levantó una mano para ponerla en el hombro de Draco, pero vaciló hasta que el rubio asintió ligeramente―. Entonces te veré en un rato.

Y Harry y Weasley se marcharon hablando animadamente.

―Weasley está manejando esto mejor de lo que pensé― le comentó Draco a Hermione, que se levantó cuando él lo hizo.

―Él es un sangrepura; aparentemente toda animosidad debe detenerse si hay un bebé involucrado.

―¿No es la manera de los de tu tipo?―. Draco hizo una mueca interna al darse cuenta de cómo sonó eso. Bueno, al menos no había dicho "sangresucia".

―Muggles, y por lo tanto los nacidos muggle, supongo, no equivalen necesariamente un embarazo con la propuesta automática de matrimonio.

Al menos no sonaba ofendida.

―Pero… eso es barbárico. Obligar a un niño a sufrir por los pecados de sus padres.

Salieron juntos del Gran Comedor.

―Ser un bastardo no es considerado tan malo en el mundo muggle.

―¿No eres molestado por no tener padre o por no ser deseado?

―Hay algunas personas que son molestadas por los realmente ignorantes, pero…

―Pero nada. Si es lo mismo para ti, yo prefiero quedarme en el mundo mágico, donde mi hijo tendrá a sus dos padres y puede ganarse los nombres que le digan, no heredarlos.

Hermione suspiró.

―Esta es una discusión que sé que no ganaré, así que ni siquiera lo intentaré. Duerme bien, Draco. Voy a la biblioteca a hacer un poco de investigación. Si encuentro algo más sobre los Progenitor, te lo haré saber.

―Gracias, Gra… Hermione. ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?

Ella asintió y él se dirigió a solas hacia las mazmorras. Si su padre pudiera verlo ahora: vinculado a Harry Potter, teniendo conversaciones con sangres sucias, embarazado con el heredero Potter…

Eso, pensó para sí mismo, era la forma adecuada de convertirse en un bastardo.

**De vuelta de Perú, de un fin de semana de descanso y comida exquisita, mi marido siempre me lleva de viaje cuando estoy decaída, quizás no lo demuestro, pero aprecio mucho todos sus detalles. Bueno ahora recargada y con mas energía y menos preocupaciones.**


	24. Tengo seguidores

Salvando a Draco Malfoy

de Dayspring

beta LatexoHPo

Capítulo 23. Tengo Seguidores

Draco se acomodó con cuidado artísticamente en la cama, sabiendo que sus Slytherin vendrían directamente al dormitorio apenas llegaran a Hogwarts. Sus Slytherin. Le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. Aún mejor, los seguidores de Malfoy. Quizá les pondría una marca. Una estilizada y sensata "M" en lugar de un cráneo y una serpiente del mal gusto. ¿Qué había estado pensando su padre cuando permitió que eso manchara su piel sin defectos?

Sabiendo que jamás tendría una respuesta para eso, volvió a su "arreglo artístico". ¿Debería conjurar pequeños banquillos alrededor de su cama para ellos? ¿O tal vez sólo almohadas para hacerles más fácil el arrodillarse en su presencia? Observó la varita que Pomfrey había amenazado con quitarle si la usaba mucho. Joder; si querían sentarse, podrían conjurar asientos ellos mismos.

Al oír voces inundando la sala común, se bajó las mangas cubriendo bien sus muñecas y esperó. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y sus amigos entraron.

―¿Y bien?― preguntó Pansy ansiosa― ¿Qué sucedió?

Ruda, pero le dio puntos por su entusiasmo.

―¿Antes o después de que mi padre apareciera?

Bocas se abrieron.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me mandaste una lechuza? Oh, cielos, Draco, ¿qué sucedió?―. Pansy se dejó caer a su lado en la cama.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

―Mentí. Muy bien, debo añadir. Él cree que Potter y yo estamos trabajando en un proyecto de Transfiguración juntos.

―No entiendo― dijo Blaise lentamente, exigiendo una explicación.

Pansy les contó sobre el intento de venganza de Mitchell Flint.

―¿Cómo sabiendo eso no hechizaste al maldito en el tren?― le inquirió Blaise enojado a Pansy― ¿Por qué no nos dijiste para que nosotros hechizáramos al maldito?

―Porque sé que Draco merece ese honor.

Draco asintió, complacido ante la justa ira en su nombre de parte de sus seguidores.

―Ella tiene razón. Ese maldito es mío. Pero suficiente sobre ese insignificante punto. Creo que estaban preguntando sobre cierta ceremonia de vinculo… y su subsecuente juramento de lealtad, fidelidad y sinceridad.

―Así que tú…― comenzó Pansy tratando de tomar su muñeca.

Él se alejó de ella.

―Tuvimos la ceremonia. Dumbledore la ofició. Por ende, los términos de nuestro contrato fueron cumplidos y todos ustedes… me pertenecen.

―Pero…―. Nada más salió de la boca de Blaise cuando el contrato se materializó frente a él. Lo agarró y lo leyó, luego lo pasó.

―¿Por lo menos te casaste?― preguntó Pansy― Eso nos daría algo de protección.

―No como lo habría hecho el que te hubieras vinculado― se quejó Millicent.

―Tú estabas allí cuando se formuló el contrato, Millie― le recordó Pansy.

―¡Bueno, se supone que ustedes son los inteligentes!

―¡Draco es el inteligente!― exclamaron Pansy y Blaise al mismo tiempo.

Draco rió.

―Eso soy. Ahora, póstrense a mis pies como buenos seguidores.

―¿Estamos jodidos, Draco?― preguntó Greg mientras se arrodillaba al borde de la cama como los demás. Ninguno conjuró una almohada.

―¿Les haría eso?― preguntó a su vez Draco, meneando la cabeza― He aquí el poder de un Malfoy.

Con esas palabras permitió que su manga se corriera hacia atrás, revelando el brazalete.

―Maldito astuto― murmuró Blaise.

―¿Cómo?― fue la única palabra que logró decir Pansy.

―No tengo ni idea― dijo Draco honestamente―. Supongo que es la mierda que recibes cuando follas con el jodido salvador del universo.

―Genial― dijo Millicent.

―¿Y ahora qué?― preguntó Vincent levantándose del suelo con las rodillas crujiéndole.

―Ahora― dijo Draco dándole una palmadita al borde de la cama para que se sentaran. Podía ser generoso en privado―, conversemos y luego planeamos.

ooooo

―Extrañas estar con él.

Harry miró a Hermione, que se había sentado a su lado. Era un lindo día y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban afuera, excepto por Ron y Seamus, que estaban en detención por una broma que hicieron en Adivinación. Harry estaba sentado bajo el árbol que él, Ron y Hermione consideraban "suyo". Draco estaba al otro lado del lago, en la "zona Slytherin". Harry sabía eso porque había estado observando al rubio casi toda la hora que permaneció sentado allí. ¿Era porque extrañaba a su pareja? Las clases habían comenzado hace tres días, y Draco estuvo rodeado constantemente por Slyhterins. Y mientras era cierto que no estaban _juntos_ en realidad, quizá Hermione tenía razón. Quizá extrañaba el contacto que habían tenido durante las vacaciones.

―Ellos lo cuidan bien.

―¿Sus compañeros?

Harry asintió.

―Son casi como Hufflepuff cuando se refiere a él― murmuró Hermione― ¿De verdad van a unirse al lado de la Luz?

―Sí. Sólo están pensando en la forma más fácil de hacerlo.

Ella abrió el libro que traía consigo, pero ni siquiera el conocimiento en la palma de su mano pudo distraerla del placer puro de estar al aire libre. Se rindió y transfiguró una hoja en una manta. Harry se unió a ella, ambos se acostaron sobre la manta mirando en dirección a los Slytherin.

―Al principio pensé que todo era un engaño― dijo Hermione―. Draco involucrándose contigo, el embarazo…. Creía que era un plan de Quien Tú Sabes…

―Voldemort― la corrigió Harry con familiaridad.

―Pensé que era un plan de Voldemort para volverte vulnerable. Pero cuando la ceremonia de vínculo funcionó, supe que era real. Estoy feliz por ti, Harry.

Harry le sonrió y volvió a mirar a Draco. Él también había deducido algunas cosas. Hecho: había estado bajo la influencia de algo cuando violó a Draco. Conclusión: alguien tenía algo planeado. No sabía si querían enviarlo a Azkaban, humillar a Draco, o si el embarazo había sido parte del plan original o un bono adicional. Hecho: Draco y Snape habían averiguando quién estaba tras el plan. Si no, estarían tan vigilantes que dejarían pequeño a Ojo Loco. Hecho: ambos habían dejado con rapidez la investigación. Suposición: debió ser un Slytherin de buena posición con los dos. O si no, el perpetrador habría sido cazado sistemáticamente y luego colgado en el Gran Comedor por sus entrañas. Hecho… no, Suposición: Draco y sus Slytherin habían estado bastante desesperados por alejarse de Voldemort. Claro, Draco había tomado su decisión final basado en el bebé, pero Harry pudo notar que no estaba devastado por no tener que convertirse en un mortífago. Los otros Slytherin tampoco parecían devastados.

Así que el culpable que había causado que violara a Draco era un Slytherin que le agradaba a Draco y a Snape, y que quería desesperadamente una manera de evitar servir a Voldemort. Incluso un Gryffindor, pensó con una sonrisa satisfecha, se habría dado cuenta que había tenido que ser uno de los amigos de Draco el que había hecho todo. O quizá todos juntos. Tal vez se habían unido para sacrificar a su líder, sabiendo que si alguien podía salvar una mala situación, era Draco. El rubio probablemente había estado furioso cuando se enteró, pero él y Snape debieron buscar su propia retribución y dieron el asunto por cerrado. A Harry le picaban las manos por tener una parte de los culpables, pero se daba cuenta de que cruzaría una línea si interfería. Él y Draco podían estar vinculados, pero los demás Slytherin aún estaban fuera de límites.

Y, claro está, él no debería saber nada de eso. ¿Qué tan idiota creían los Slytherin que era? Su pobre, traicionado-por-sus-amigos-por-el-bien-mayor-Draco , tendría un duro despertar un día.

Pobre Draco. Sí, claro. El idiota, después de su enojo inicial, probablemente se aprovechó del hecho de haber sido el "cordero del sacrificio" para los Slytherin. Un pobre mártir y toda esa mierda. O no.

―Desearía conocerlo mejor― reflexionó Harry en voz alta.

―Ustedes pasarán el resto de sus vidas juntos. Creo que tendrás tiempo para conocerlo después.

Harry aflojó los dedos que se encontró repentinamente enterrando en la tierra.

―Quizá no tendré mucho tiempo después, Hermione.

―¡Harry!

―Es cierto y lo sabes. Después de Sirius… no estaba suicida o algo así, pero llegué a aceptar que probablemente no llegaré a los veinte. Mi única preocupación era al morir llevarme a Voldemort conmigo. Pero ahora… mi hijo podría crecer como yo. Quiero decir, con Draco cambiando de bando, sus probabilidades de supervivencia son casi tan bajas como las mías.

―Él no crecerá como tú, Harry― le dijo Hermione, sonriéndole con nostalgia―. Sin importar lo que suceda, él sabrá que es hijo de Harry Potter. El mundo mágico se asegurará de eso. Ni siquiera Voldemort puede eliminar a todos los Weasley.

Harry rió.

―Lo dice la candidata más probable a ser una nueva Weasley.

Ella se sonrojó.

―Ron y yo aún no estamos tan serios.

―Bueno, quizá podrían si no pasara tanto tiempo en detención― señaló Harry amablemente.

―Cállate, Harry. Ron y yo estamos donde queremos estar. Y hablando de estar en el lugar adecuado, creo que tú estarás allí en un minuto.

Harry levantó la mirada y notó a Draco acercándose. Pansy Parkinson le gritó algo y él se detuvo, luego ella se le unió en su camino hacia los Gryffindor.

―Harry.

―Draco―. No estaba seguro de cómo actuar en público. Claro, Parkinson lo había visto con Draco, pero ambas ocasiones habían sido emergencias.

Draco pareció comprender su reticencia.

―No te preocupes por Pans. Yo venía a hablar contigo, pero ella dijo que si tú tendrás a tu amiguita contigo, yo también debía tener una.

Harry se giró con rapidez hacia Hermione, listo para calmar sus ánimos. Pero la encontró sonriéndole a la otra chica.

―¿Podríamos hacer poleras a juego?― preguntó Hermione traviesa.

―Después conversaremos― respondió Pansy con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Mujeres. Tal vez había una buena razón por la que se había casado con Draco.

―Tomen asiento― les dijo Harry.

Los dos Slytherin, elegantemente, doblaron sus piernas sobre la manta.

―Mis seg… compañeros y yo hemos estado discutiendo el futuro, y aunque no somos videntes, sabemos que no tenemos futuro si Voldemort no es derrotado― habló Draco en voz baja.

―Nadie lo tendrá― respondió Harry.

―El Sombrero Seleccionador nos ha estado advirtiendo por años, aconsejándonos que las Casas deben unirse dentro de Hogwarts. Es tiempo de escuchar sus advertencias.

―Pero Harry y tú lo han hecho― recalcó Hermione.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

―Dentro de Hogwarts todavía no lo hemos hecho. Para los demás estudiantes somos enemigos aún.

―¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?― preguntó Harry. De seguro Draco no estaba recomendando…

Draco suspiró.

―No es mi primera opción o la segunda, pero es la mejor. No somos como ustedes los Gryffindor. Estudiamos el problema primero, luego actuamos. Así que créanme cuando les digo que es la mejor opción, dada la información que tenemos.

―Yo estudio primero― protestó Hermione.

―Giratiempo― dijo Harry, recordándole cuando habían salvado a Buckbeak y Sirius. Dumbledore había hecho la sugerencia, pero había sido idea de Hermione al fin y al cabo―. Así que…― se detuvo, incapaz de decirlo.

―¿A menos que tengas alguna objeción?

Negó con la cabeza. No le importaba quién supiera… a menos que pusiera en peligro a Draco.

―¿Es seguro para ti?

Draco miró a la distancia.

―Dejé a un lado lo "seguro" en el momento en que te escogí a ti, Harry.

Hubo un doloroso momento de silencio.

―Esto funcionará― declaró Pansy―. Es hora de que dejemos de ignorar a aquellos que pueden ayudarnos simplemente porque va en contra de lo que nos han enseñado. Debemos volver a las formas antiguas, confiar en las señales, escuchar los presagios y advertencias. Sabemos que Potter es la clave, que él derrotará a Quien Ustedes Saben. Pero éste… conflicto, guerra, lo que sea, no es sólo Potter y el Señor Oscuro. Todos tenemos nuestras partes qué jugar.

Harry estaba impresionado, y pudo notar que Hermione también lo estaba. Habían estado tan cegados por Voldemort siendo un Slytherin, que no habían considerado que astucia, sagacidad y ambición no eran rasgos malos para poseer.

Harry lentamente tocó el hombro de Draco.

―¿Y tu padre?

―Estará furioso, en especial por haberle mentido a la cara el otro día. Pero creo que he ideado una manera para que se retrase cuando se entere.

Harry asintió, confiando en que Draco haría lo que fuera mejor para su interés. Era muy liberador saber que alguien no estaba sacrificándose a sí mismo por él.

―Entonces lo haremos… jugaremos nuestra parte. ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo, Draco?

―¿Con las varitas en alto?― murmuró Draco. Luego levantó la cara orgulloso y le dedicó una media sonrisa típica Malfoy― Como hago todo, Harry: con estilo.


	25. Encuentros en el Gran Comedor

**Salvando a Draco Malfoy**

**de Dayspring**

**beta LatexoHPo**

Capítulo 24. Encuentros En El Gran Comedor

Draco inspeccionó la vista desde la mesa Gryffindor… y no estaba impresionado. Hmph. Uno creería que el Niño Dorado de Dumbledore tendría una vista decente. Pero no, era sólo el Gran Comedor y nada más. Qué lástima.

Aún era temprano y la luz del sol tentaba a la mayoría a de los estudiantes a quedarse afuera el mayor tiempo posible, así que la sala estaba vacía, excepto por un trío de jóvenes Hufflepuff que reían sobre algo y no prestaban atención a los demás ocupantes del lugar. Esas tontitas criaturas. Él y Blaise habían apostado que los Hufflepuff reirían incluso bajo un Crucio. Si se hubiera vuelta un mortífago, podría haberlo averiguado.

Mmh… ¿Cuál era el valor de esa apuesta?

―Los Gryffindor se acercan― siseó Blaise desde su lugar más allá en la mesa. Draco, claro está, ocupaba un asiento a lado de Harry. Blaise había decidido ser un caballero y se sentó al final de los "traidores" Slytherin, protegiendo a los demás de posibles Gryffindor furiosos. Draco pensó que toda su explicación era pura mierda; Blaise sólo quería estar más cerca de la puerta.

―¿Visitando los barrios bajos, Harry?― preguntó Finnigan en la que probablemente pensó era una manera fina.

―Estoy sentando con amigos, Seamus. No hay nada malo con eso, ¿cierto?

Draco estaba impresionado. La voz de Harry tenía el tono justo de casualidad con un deje de desafío. Y al parecer, Finnigan no era tan tonto como parecía.

―No, Harry. No hay nada malo con eso― aceptó Seamus encogiéndose de hombros junto a los demás, y los cuatro se sentaron sin más comentarios.

―Los tienes bien entrenados― le susurró Draco a Potter.

―Ellos no…― comenzó el pelinegro. Luego meneó la cabeza―. Me conocen hace mucho tiempo. Me están dando el beneficio de la duda.

Draco rodó los ojos. ¿Acaso Potter no comprendía la cantidad de influencia que tenía? La gente siempre le besaría el trasero esperando que salvara los suyos.

―Slytherin.

Draco se tensó ante la nueva advertencia de Blaise. Esto podría ser… difícil. ¿Por qué había accedido a esta… unión de Casas? No le importaba salvar Hogwarts o cómo Pansy había dicho, a "la nueva generación Slytherin". ¿Por qué había escuchado a sus seguidores? ¿Por qué sus seguidores le habían solicitado este tipo de comportamiento? ¿Acaso los seguidores no debían sólo escuchar y no hacer sugerencias que arriesgaban su vida y su integridad física?

Nott estaba equivocado: él sería un pésimo Señor Oscuro.

―¿Señor Malfoy?

Draco se giró y miró a los ojos al Slytherin de segundo año. Dos chicos, uno de quinto y uno de sexto estaban parados tras él. Cobardes.

―¿Sí, Bennington?

Conocía a todos por nombre. Añadía terror al que ya sentían por él.

―¿Por qué…?― se interrumpió el niño, asustado de completar la pregunta. Luego, uno de sus compañeros le dio un codazo en la espalda― ¿Por qué está sentado aquí en lugar de en nuestra mesa?

―Porque esta es una mesa de Hogwarts, lo que significa que también es mía. Nada aquí le pertenece sólo a una Casa. No tenemos por qué sentarnos sólo en una mesa. No tenemos que ser amigos sólo de aquellos que son de nuestra Casa. Una Casa es solamente el lugar donde está tu dormitorio, no tu vida.

―¿Entonces… entonces está diciendo que Potter es su amigo ahora?― la confusión del chico estaba reflejada en los rostros tras él, y en los demás rostros del Gran Comedor. Pobre Bennington. Todos escondidos tras un niño de doce años. Draco sonrió. Bennington sería un excelente Slytherin.

―Sí, Bennington. Harry es mi amigo. Saluda al señor Potter, un estudiante de Hogwarts como tú.

―Hola, señor Potter― dijo Bennington obediente.

―Hola, Bennington. Puedes llamarme Harry si lo deseas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Og… Ogden, señor.

―¿Quieres tomar asiento, Ogden?― le preguntó Potter haciéndose a un lado para ofrecerle espacio.

―No… no gracias, señor. Pero aprecio la oferta― concluyó Odgen y dio un gran paso atrás para marcharse casi corriendo hacia la mesa Slytherin.

―Eso fue divertido― dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa.

―Qué chico más educado― comentó Hermione.

―Mejor dicho petrificado― dijo Harry secamente― ¿Qué le hiciste, Draco?

―Los modales son señal de buena crianza― respondió Draco. Iba a añadir "pero estoy seguro que ese es un concepto extraño para ustedes", sin embargo consideró su ubicación actual y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

El Gran Comedor siguió llenándose con estudiantes que observaban, cuchicheaban y señalaban. Justo cuando Draco estaba preguntándose cuál hechizo sería más efectivo… y seriamente consideraba comenzar con la mesa de profesores, ya que ellos sabían y aún así estaban mirando… Ron Wealsey entró. El silencio resultante fue tan completo y repentino que miró alrededor para ver quién había lanzado un hechizo silenciador.

Pero no era un hechizo; simplemente una multitud esperando ver qué harían el mejor amigo de Potter y su gran enemigo Malfoy. Weasley no notó nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y se dejó caer en el asiento vacío a lado de Granger.

―Odio las detenciones― murmuró a nadie en particular.

―Pero fue una gran broma la que hiciste en Adivinación― dijo Crabbe, que estaba sentado a su derecha.

Ron sonrió sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

―Sí, lo fue, ¿no es así?―. Se sentó derecho y miró alrededor. La multitud contuvo el aliento― ¿Malfoy?

La multitud se tensó por la anticipación.

―¿Sí, Weasley?

El nivel de emoción aumentó.

―Pásame las salchichas―. El plato fue entregado―. Gracias.

El Gran Comedor explotó.

―Pero qué bullicio el de hoy― comentó el pelirrojo, masticando alegremente uno de los artículos solicitados.

―Fiebre de primavera― respondió Draco.

―Oh, no sabía nada de eso. Demasiado ocupado puliendo bolas de cristal.

―Hablando de eso― interrumpió Hermione― ¿Por qué llegaste después de Seamus?

―Tiré una de las bolas accidentalmente, tuve que lavar tazas de té después.

―No es divertido― murmuró Goyle con simpatía.

―Lavar tazones es más fácil― comentó Crabbe.

El ruido de fondo aumentó.

―¿Harry?― susurró Draco.

―¿Sí?― susurró Harry a su vez.

―Bésame.

―¡¿Qué?!― eso definitivamente no fue un susurro. Miró nervioso alrededor, luego continuó susurrando― Eh… quizá deberíamos esperar hasta que se recuperen del primer shock.

―Esta es la ocasión perfecta. Confía en mí.

―Yo…

Ya que el tiempo adecuado era extremadamente importante, Draco decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos, por decirlo así. Tomó a Potter por las orejas y lo acercó a sí. Eso fue tentativo al principio, luego Potter pareció comprender que supuestamente debía participar y bueno… no fue tan malo. Potter lucía un poco mareado cuando Draco lo liberó y el Slytherin sonrió.

―¿Estás bien?― preguntó.

Potter asintió tontamente.

Draco rió encantado.

Harry parpadeó y sonrió.

―Tu definición de "estilo" es algo a lo que me costará acostumbrarme.

―No es lo mismo que "sutil", ¿cierto?― bromeó Draco. Fue un buen beso, no le asustó en lo más mínimo. Quizá deberían intentar otro en el futuro próximo.

―Creo que los rompiste a todos.

Draco miró alrededor de la habitación. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en ellos. Bocas congeladas en diferentes posiciones, al igual que manos, y toda la comida había sido detenida en su camino.

―Pronto se les quitará.

―¿Huh?

De pronto las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe y Mitchell Flint entró a tropezones, sus manos presionadas con fuerza sobre su frente. Primero fue a la mesa Slytherin furioso. Cuando nadie reaccionó, buscó en la habitación hasta encontrar a Draco. Marchó hacia la mesa Gryffindor.

―¡¿Qué me hiciste hijo de perra?!

―¿De qué hablas, Flint?― inquirió Draco parpadeando inocentemente.

―¡De esto!― bramó y bajó las manos. Todos en el Gran Comedor jadearon como uno. En lugar de una frente, había un par de redondas nalgas. Dos segundos después, hubo un sonido y los montículos de piel se estremecieron.

Mitchell Flint se había tirado un pedo desde la cabeza.

Draco arrugó la nariz y movió su mano abanicando el aire.

―Cielos, Flint, ¿acaso nadie te ha enseñado modales?―. Flint fue por su varita. Antes de que pudiera sacarla completamente, una mesa completa de personas tuvieron sus varitas apuntadas hacia él. Draco se preguntó brevemente si debería agradecer a los Gryffindor por su apoyo, pero decidió que sólo eran ellos siendo Gryffindor―. Deberías hacer que alguien le dé una mirada eso, ¿sabes? Creo que los muggles los llaman… ¿proctólogo?― miró a Granger para confirmar. Había escuchado a unos sangre sucias hablando sobre diferentes tipos de medi…uh, doctores… y a él le había entrado la curiosidad.

Flint botó su varita y se arrojó hacia la garganta de Draco. Pero se encontró con una muralla llamada Potter.

Una furiosa muralla Potter.

Draco pensó que su pareja era bastante impresionante. Los ojos verdes destellaron tras esos estúpidos anteojos. El gancho de derecha aterrizó sólidamente. Y la picada para seguir a Flint al suelo con facilidad pudo realizarse desde una escoba. Harry, al parecer, no necesitaba de mucha tutela en estilo.

―¡Suficiente, señor Potter!

El profesor Snape estaba de pie a un lado de los luchadores, su varita en la mano pero sin usarla. Harry le dio otro golpe al chico y se levantó gruñendo.

―¡Estás en mi lista, Flint!

―Él… él me está amenazando, profesor― se quejó Flint a su Jefe de Casa.

―Usted comenzó las amenazas, señor Flint. Potter estaba en su derecho de defender a su… compañero.

―¡Pero…! ¡Pero Malfoy me hizo esto!

Draco bufó.

―Tú te lo hiciste a ti mismo, Flint, cuando se te ocurrió informarle a mi padre sobre mis asuntos personales―. Se aseguró de que todos escucharan su amenaza. No que tuviera alguna esperanza de que no llegara a oídos de Lucius. Sólo les estaba dando a ellos, y a Harry, la advertencia justa de la retribución que vendría.

―Vamos donde Madame Pomfrey― dijo Snape―. Parece estar sufriendo del peor caso de acné que he visto―. La cabeza de Flint volvió a tirar un pedo― ¡Cúbrete!― ordenó el profesor antes de llevarse al chico a rastras fuera del Gran Comedor.

Ron esperó hasta que las puertas se cerraran antes de largarse a reír. El resto de los estudiantes lo siguió.

Todo el asunto del beso Potter-Malfoy fue medio olvidado con la diversión.

Bueno, no en realidad. Pero era más seguro sólo reír.


	26. No exactamente una casa de campo

Salvando a Draco Malfoy

de Dayspring

beta LatexoHPo

Capítulo 25. No Exactamente Una Casa de Campo

Harry pensó que el silencio entre él y Draco se sentía bastante sociable mientras se dirigían a la oficina de Dumbledore. Los últimos días habían sido más pacíficos de lo que esperaba después de su exhibición en el Gran Comedor. Lo sucedido con Flint no sólo puso el beso en un segundo plano en la mente de los estudiantes, también sirvió como advertencia directa de lo que sucedería si comentaban los asuntos de Malfoy sin el permiso de Malfoy. Harry no dudaba que eventualmente llegaría la noticia a El Profeta, pero todavía no sucedía.

La reacción de Ron también ayudó. Era bien conocido que nadie odiaba más a Draco que Ron. Así que cuando aceptó la presencia de los Slytherin en territorio Gryffindor y el que él besara al rubio de alguna manera apagó la indignación de muchos. Harry le había agradecido después, y Ron sólo se había encogido de hombros murmurando algo sobre su padre aconsejando a sus hijos sobre los peligros de la primera cena con la familia política. Considerando el estremecimiento que recorrió a Ron, Harry brevemente se preguntó cómo sería el lado de la familia de la señora Weasley.

―Harry, Draco, adelante. ¿Un caramelo de limón?― saludó Dumbledore sosteniendo un platito con dulces en una mano mientras que con la otra se acariciaba la barba.

Ambos declinaron.

― ¿Quería hablar con nosotros, Director?― preguntó Harry educado pero tenso.

―Sé que ambos tienen preocupaciones sobre lo que sucederá después de que dejen Hogwarts. Quiero alivianar esas preocupaciones diciéndoles que no tienen que marcharse.

― ¿Señor?― inquirió Harry confundido. Deseaba que Dumbledore llegara más rápido al punto cuando hacía declaraciones como esa.

―Hogwarts es una parte vital de la Comunidad Mágica. Dentro de sus paredes está el futuro del mundo mágico; estudiantes que algún día serán el próximo Ministro de Magia, el más renombrado Sanador, incluso el siguiente Director. También es un símbolo de fuerza en estos tiempos difíciles, y temo que si Hogwarts llegara a caer debido a las maquinaciones del señor Ryddle, toda la población mágica perdería su corazón. Por ende, creo que Hogwarts debería ser protegida a todo costo, que no necesariamente significa Aurores, ya que ellos son requeridos en otras partes y ya son bastante pocos. No, Hogwarts necesita ser defendida por los suyos, y es por eso que he propuesto la formación de H.O.G.A.R.

― ¿Hogar?

―Hogwarts: Organización General de Ayuda y Regimiento. Consistirá completamente en ex alumnos de Hogwarts, que serán entrenados no sólo por los profesores de aquí, sino también por un grupo de instructores externos. La paga será similar al sistema de Aurores y, por supuesto, será incluido alojamiento y comida. Durante un tiempo Hogwarts fue la única academia mágica europea, y la inscripción era tan grande que estaba dividida en una parte inferior y otra superior para aquellos que ya habían pasado sus TIMOs. Con la apertura de otras academias, la sección baja del colegio fue sellado. Ahora será reabierto para que se vuelva dormitorios y salas de entrenamiento para el regimiento.

― ¿Y usted quiere que nos volvamos miembros de ese regimiento?― preguntó Harry esperando que eso fuera lo que Dumbledore quería decir.

―Los miembros fundadores― dijo Dumbledore solemne.

Harry apenas podía creerlo. Básicamente se volvería un Auror sin dejar el único hogar que conocía. Miró emocionado a Draco, que se veía considerablemente menos emocionado.

― ¿Draco?

―No estoy en condición de volverme una especie de soldado, Harry. Madame Pomfrey ya me ha amenazado con quitarme la varita si la utilizo mucho durante el día.

―Draco, tu vínculo con Harry te asegura un lugar a su lado. El que tú estés allí, a pesar de tu condición, no es un problema. Sin embargo, las guerras se ganan tanto con pensamientos como con acciones. Tus conocimientos e inteligencia nos vendrán muy bien― le explicó Dumbledore con gentileza.

―Hasta que mi mente se vuelva puré, y pase mis días babeando y luciendo como si hubiera tragado una de las calabazas de Hagrid― respondió Draco con amargura―. Eso es lo que usted espera, ¿no es así? Es por eso que tuve que tomar mis EXTASIS antes. Es por eso que lanzó hechizos de monitoreo sobre mí.

Harry miró a Draco en shock, luego a Dumbledore. Supo por la falta de brillo en los ojos del Director que lo que Draco había dicho era cierto.

―El embarazo ha fortalecido mucho tu magia si has notado lo que he hecho― dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente, como si no hubiera violado los derechos de Draco.

―Quíteselos― demandó Harry en nombre de Draco.

―No puede― respondió Draco secamente―. Después de todo, el Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Salvar-Todos-Sus-Traseros podría ser atacado por su pareja vinculada y entonces, ¿quién les salvaría el culo?

―Es tanto para tu protección, Draco, como para la de Harry― declaró Dumbledore.

Harry no podía creer que el director lo hubiera admitido. Draco estaba siendo observado como un criminal para proteger al Niño Que Vivió. No era correcto. No era justo. Lo enfurecía completamente.

― ¡Quíteselos, Dumbledore!

El plato de dulces de Dumbledore se remeció en el escritorio.

―Por favor cálmate, Harry. No querrás lastimar a Draco accidentalmente.

―No me use para controlarlo― le advirtió Draco.

Pero Harry sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón. No podía permitirse salirse de control.

―Está bien, Draco. No quiero lastimarte y si no tengo cuidado, lo haría.

Draco asintió.

―Bien. Entonces dejemos el asunto. Si no soy vigilando, yo podría lastimarte. Significa que estamos iguales.

Harry miró sus manos, la pulsera alrededor de su muñeca parecía brillar.

―No tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo, ¿sabes? Podrías ocultarte o algo así.

― ¿De verdad crees que hay algún lugar más seguro que Hogwarts?

―No― respondió Harry honestamente. Hogwarts siempre había sido su santuario.

―Entonces, quedémonos. ¿Asumo que este grupo también está abierto para los Slytherin?― preguntó Draco mirando a Dumbledore.

― ¡Por supuesto, mi muchacho! Después de todo, eso significa la R…, Regimiento: una unidad o grupo de piezas complementarias que contribuyan a un solo efecto. Eso significa que quiero representantes de todo Hogwarts… Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff… involucrados en esta labor. Debemos unirnos, y gracias a ustedes dos, la unificación ha comenzado. Espero que continúen guiando a Hogwarts de esta manera.

― ¿Habrá una convocatoria abierta para unirse, o sólo será por invitación?― preguntó Harry.

―Será anunciado en la última reunión de Séptimo. Eso les dará a los estudiantes tiempo suficiente para pensar en su decisión. Claro está, si hay algún estudiante en particular con quien quieran conversar sobre esto antes del anuncio oficial, tienen mi permiso para hacerlo―. Dumbledore se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta al escritorio hasta quedar frente a ellos―. Caballeros, no quiero que piensen que esta es su única opción. Ambos tienen mi apoyo y protección sin importar lo que decidan hacer cuando terminen sus estudios.

Pero Harry sabía que esta era la mejor opción para mantener seguros a Draco y al bebé. Miró a Draco y descubrió que él había llegado a la misma conclusión.

―Aceptamos su invitación para ser parte de H.O.G.A.R., señor.

― ¡Qué emocionante!― la sonrisa de Dumbledore fue más brillante que el sol que entraba por las ventanas― En el momento en que ustedes dos entraron en estos muros, ellos me susurraron que ustedes serían los portadores del cambio. Dada su historia aquí, no estaba seguro de que fuera algo bueno, hasta que fui testigo de su vínculo y sentí el comienzo de una nueva era para esta venerable institución, al igual que para todo el mundo mágico. Ambos harán grandes cosas, caballeros… grandes cosas.

Incómodo con lo que sonaba como otra profecía, Harry se puso de pie; Draco lo imitó.

―Gracias por considerarnos para su… eh… proyecto, profesor. Sepa que defenderemos Hogwarts a la medida de nuestras posibilidades.

―Eso ya lo sé, Harry.

El pelinegro le indicó con una mirada a Draco que se marcharan y con rapidez salieron de la oficina antes de que Dumbledore pudiera seguir. No quería saber que había algo más que supuestamente debía hacer; matar a Voldemort era más que suficiente.

ooooo

―No dejes que el viejo te moleste― le dijo Draco mientras bajaban las escaleras. Era sábado, lo que significaba que no tenían clases. Salieron fuera del castillo.

―No estoy…― comenzó Potter, luego suspiró―. A veces desearía poder vivir mi vida sin ninguna expectativa.

―Eso es lo que estás haciendo.

Potter rodó los ojos.

―Oh, ¿en serio?

―Estás vinculado conmigo y tendré a tu hijo. No puedes decirme que eso estaba en las expectativas de alguien― le dijo Draco.

Potter sonrió.

―Supongo que tienes razón. Así que, ¿estás de acuerdo con este asunto del H.O.G.A.R?

―Pese a lo que dijo el director, no tenemos otras opciones.

―Podríamos huir. América, Australia…

― ¿Y tus "expectativas"?

―Al diablo con ellas. Lo única que quiero es mantenerte seguro a ti y al bebé.

Fue turno de Draco para suspirar. Potter podía ser tan… fervoroso.

―Ya sabes cuál es la mejor manera de hacer eso.

Potter asintió.

―Que mate a Voldemort.

Sonaba tan resignado y triste que Draco no pudo evitar darle una palmadita en el hombro.

―Te ayudaré, ¿sabes? Durante el tiempo que pueda.

―Gracias― murmuró Harry―. Yo también te ayudaré si algo se pone raro por el embarazo. Pero es sólo especulación, ¿cierto?

Draco se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó.

―Ya ha sucedido algo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Algo malo?― preguntó Harry ansioso.

―No, no malo… sólo raro. ¿Recuerdas que Pomfrey dijo que el bebé es muy protector de sí mismo? Pude sentir cómo se apoderaba de mi magia cuando mi padre apareció en la enfermería.

― ¡Draco! Tu padre pudo…

―Pero tú y Dumbledore llegaron corriendo al rescate, así que no pasó nada― dijo Draco con total naturalidad―. Y eso no es lo más raro que ha pasado.

―Cuéntame.

―Hace unas noches tuve una pesadilla. No recuerdo de qué se trataba, pero desperté y mi corazón latía como loco. De repente, sentí un jalón en mi magia y todas las velas del dormitorio se encendieron. Creo que el bebé también se asustó y, durante las última noches y aunque no he tenido pesadillas, las velas están encendidas cuando despierto en la mañana. Blaise ha comenzado a dormir con los ojos cubiertos, y nada molesta a Vince o Greg una vez que están dormidos. Pero es… extraño saber que es mi magia la causante, pero no por mi voluntad.

―Suena como…

―Imperius. Lo sé…. En realidad no sé por qué me enojé tanto con Dumbledore por los hechizos de monitoreo, de verdad están para mi propia seguridad. Ojalá ahora que tengo una idea sobre el futuro, el bebé se sienta más seguro y no recurra tanto a mi magia.

―El futuro. No es exactamente una casa de campo, ¿no es así?― comentó Harry mientras se dirigían al lago.

― ¿Por qué querrías una casa de campo?

―Es una cosa muggle. En todos los grandes romances, las parejas que terminan juntas se van a vivir a una hermosa casa de campo con rosas alrededor de la puerta, un gran patio y un magnifico jardín. Oh, y un columpio colgando de un gran árbol. En realidad son puras tonterías.

Tonterías en las que Harry al parecer creía. Draco sintió un deje de culpa por su parte en negarle a Harry su fantasía muggle. Culpó al bebé por la foránea sensación.

―Quizá no tenemos una casa de campo, Harry, pero tenemos las mejores protecciones del mundo mágico. Y no podemos quejarnos por vivir en un castillo en lugar de una casa de campo, ¿no es así?― le dijo regalándole una sonrisa indulgente― En lugar de jardín, tenemos invernaderos de herbología y el encantador Bosque Prohibido. Y… ― arrojó una bellota al aire y agitó su varita. Un columpio se colgó de una rama cercana.

―Puras tonterías― repitió Harry con una gran sonrisa, corriendo a subirse al columpio.

―Puras tonterías― secundó Draco aplaudiendo a Harry cuando comenzó a columpiarse.


	27. Un día en Hogsmeade

Salvando a Draco Malfoy

de Dayspring

beta LatexoHPo

Capítulo 26. Un Día En Hogsmeade

Era el sábado antes del comienzo de los EXTASIS y cada chico de séptimo de Hogwarts estaba en Hogsmeade. El día siguiente lo pasarían estudiando, pero éste era SU día e iban a disfrutarlo. Ya no estaban obstaculizados por las divisiones de Casas y los grupos de magos y brujas eran grandes y bulliciosos. Los residentes de Hogsmeade no estaban seguros de qué era diferente, pero sabían que algo lo era. Fue evidente por cómo se quedaron mirando a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy sentados lado a lado en las Tres Escobas. Algunos incluso miraban por las ventas o las puertas del establecimiento.

― ¿Dónde está Flint cuando lo necesitas?― gruñó Draco cuando dejaban la taberna.

Aunque Pomfrey había logrado volver la frente del idiota a la normalidad, Draco siempre podía volver a hechizarlo. Había sido un buen hechizo: una combinación de transfiguración y un encantamiento. El profesor Flitwick lo había felicitado por eso. McGonagall sólo lo había mirado por encima de sus anteojos.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

―Con todos los problemas que solías causar en Hogsmeade, estoy segura que esta no es la primera vez que eres observado, Draco― dijo Granger mientras se dirigía a la tienda de libros. Weasley la tomó del brazo y mejor la guio hacia Honeydukes.

―Sí, bueno, es la primera vez que soy observado teniendo seis meses de embarazo― respondió defensivamente. Ser observado por ser un Malfoy era una cosa; ser observado por ser un fenómeno era otra.

― ¿No es la razón por la que todos estamos usando túnicas? ¿Para qué no sobresalgas?― preguntó Weasley.

―Nadie se ha dado cuenta, Draco― agregó Potter con gentileza.

Draco hizo una mueca. Quizá ellos no podían notarlo, pero de seguro él si podía. Toda su ropa había sido encantada para agrandarse, y su cuerpo ya no se movía de la manera en que esperaba. Sabía que las brujas se ponían grandes cuando estaban esperando, pero esto era ridículo. Y todavía le faltaban tres meses. No creía que pudiera lograrlo.

―Oh, cielos―. Un paso dentro de la tienda de dulces y el aroma azucarado le provocó ganas de vomitar.

― ¿Draco?

Negó con la cabeza y salió.

―Te esperaré aquí―. Había evitado las náuseas matutinas, pero a veces los olores fuertes lo afectaban―. Quizá no puedo soportar el olor de la tienda, Potter, pero igual quiero chocolate― dijo cuándo el otro se movió como si fuera a quedarse afuera con él.

Potter sonrió.

―Te lo traeré.

Draco sintió de deseos de darle una palmadita en la cabeza por ser tan buen Potter, pero en lugar de eso le dio una débil sonrisa y cruzó la calle para mirar el escaparate de Glad Rags. Claro que no había manera de que nada de esa ropa le quedara bien ahora, pero podía mirar y recordar los buenos tiempos cuando era delgado y siempre estaba impecablemente vestido.

―Draco.

El rubio miró su reflejo en la ventana y vio a Lucius tras él.

Joder.

Automáticamente fue a por su varita, luego recordó que Pomfrey la había confiscado porque, según su valiosa opinión, estaba usando demasiada magia. No que tener una varita le hubiera servido de mucho, toda su magia ahora estaba centrada en su estómago.

―Padre― respondió educado. Podía sentir el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca palpitar frenéticamente y se percató de que Harry sabría que algo malo estaba pasando. El rescate venía; sólo tenía que conseguir los medios para sobrevivir hasta que llegara. Y esperar que su padre no estuviera lo suficientemente enojado para hacer algo "imperdonable" en público.

―Ven conmigo. Necesitamos hablar, hijo. Intenté verte en Hogwarts, pero las protecciones no me dejaron entrar. Eso es muy extraño, ¿no es así?

Era tranquilizador saber que Snape no le había mentido sobre que el problema había sido resuelto. También le tranquilizaba tener pensamientos sosegados cuando su vida estaba en peligro. Aun así, habría sido mucho mejor que el mismo Snape, y no sólo sus pensamientos sosegados, estuviera presente.

―Los gemelos Weasley han estado jugando bromas últimamente, así que creo que las protecciones fueron cambiadas para no permitir la entrada de familiares a menos que sean invitados― mintió con facilidad.

―Ya veo. Entonces es algo bueno el haber recordado que éste era el último sábado de salida antes de tus exámenes. Estaba seguro de que vendrías al pueblo, y tenía razón.

Eso era lo que merecía por andar con predecibles Gryffindor. Y hablando de esas criaturas de pensamiento lineal, ¿dónde diablos estaba Harry?

― ¿Por qué estás aquí, Padre?

― ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Esa es una pregunta ridícula y bajo tu nivel de inteligencia. Toma esto, hijo― le mostró una moneda―. Nos llevará a un lugar cómodo para hablar. Conversar en la calle es para muggles y plebeyos.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

―Estoy esperando a mis amigos. No quiero que piensen que los he abandonado.

― ¿Cómo has abandonado a tus padres? ¿Cómo es que preguntas el por qué vine a verte? Mandas una lechuza diciendo que no irás para las vacaciones de Pascua porque estás trabajando en un proyecto. Eso está bien. Luego mandas otra lechuza y dices que no volverás a casa nunca más. Eso… eso es inaceptable.

―Acéptalo, Padre, porque es la verdad.

Lucius tendió la mano suplicante, como si Draco fuera a olvidar la moneda que sostenía.

―No lo comprendo. Al menos dime algo para explicarle a tu madre. Ella tiene el corazón roto.

Más bien dicho está furiosa, pensó Draco. Antes de poder fingir falsa preocupación y decirle a Lucius que mantuviera lejos sus manos, Harry cruzó corriendo la calle con la varita aferrada a su mano.

― ¿Draco?

―Todo está bien, Harry. Mi padre sólo estaba preocupado por el contenido de mi última carta― miró a Lucius―. Dile a Madre que no tiene que preocuparse por mí. Simplemente dejé las sombras y ahora estoy disfrutando en la Luz.

Lucius se irguió en toda su estatura y dio un paso hacia Draco, con la varita levantada.

―Así que los rumores son ciertos― gruñó―. Estás asociándote con gente como él. ¿Te hechizaron o sólo estás siendo esclavo de tus adolescentes hormonas? Hay… establecimientos… para encargarse de ese tipo de cosas, si esos son tus motivos en todo esto.

Draco rodó los ojos.

―Como el apropiado Slytherin que soy, cuidadosamente he sopesado mis opciones… y he descubierto que tengo otras alternativas.

― ¡Tonterías! Y deja de cubrirte tras de Potter.

―No me cubro. Sólo estoy parado donde deseo estar.

―Draco, esta estupidez debe parar ahora. Si nuestro Lord…

―Tu Lord, Padre, no el mío. Yo soy un Malfoy apropiado. No me inclino ante nadie, en especial no ante un loco mestizo cuyos deseos de sangre y lujuria por matar a sus propios seguidores, cuyos delirios de grandeza lo han cegado a la realidad de su oposición, y cuya arrogancia y presunción de superioridad lo están llevando a una derrota absoluta que nunca ha sido igualada en los anales de la historia.

― ¡Cómo te atreves a sermonearme sobre cómo ser un Malfoy!

Draco se paró más derecho cuando Granger y Weasley se pusieron tras él y Potter. Y se sintió sin miedo cuando vio a sus Slytherin pararse tras ellos.

― ¡Y cómo te atreves tú a ensuciar nuestro nombre esclavizándote a Voldemort! Pero no te preocupes, después de la derrota de tu amo― dijo con una mueca― restauraré nuestro legado y me aseguraré que mis descendientes vivan en la fama, no en la infamia.

―No será tu legado por mucho tiempo.

―Desherédame y allanarás el camino para que el Ministerio tome todo por lo que tú y todos los Malfoy antes de ti han trabajado tanto. ¿De verdad quieres eso? ¿De verdad quieres languidecer en Azkaban o en el infierno sabiendo que el Ministerio se está beneficiando de ti?

Lucius ladeó la cabeza.

― ¿De verdad estás tan seguro de Potter?

―Sí.

― ¿Debo comprender que también has corrompido a tus amigos? Sus padres están bastante preocupados.

―Sus padres deberían preocuparse por ellos mismos.

―Draco, te prohíbo…

―Tengo diecisiete. Ya no tengo que escucharte. Puedo pensar por mí mismo. Puedo actuar por mí mismo. Y he pensado. Y he actuado. Y tú, Padre, tendrás que vivir con eso.

―Te olvidas de quién eres, hijo.

―No, creo que estoy descubriendo quién soy.

Lucius bufó, metió la mano dentro de su túnica…

Y salió volando al otro lado de la calle con fuerza y estrellándose contra el cartel de una bruja que vendía pociones para la jaqueca y que al verlo caer al suelo le sonrió mostrándole uno de sus productos.

Draco miró a Harry con asombro y admiración.

― ¡Caray! Yo no lo hice― dijo Harry con rapidez.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron.

―Bueno, yo tampoco lo hice. ¡Ni siquiera tengo una varita!―. Miraron a sus amigos y todos negaron con la cabeza. Entonces Draco miró su vientre y se estremeció― Oh, mierda― susurró.

―Oh, mierda― secundó Harry.

Miraron al otro lado de la calle… y vieron a Lucius desaparecer.

Draco sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón y supo que tenía que marcharse antes de hacer algo estúpido como desmayarse… o llorar.

―Quiero volver a Hogwarts― dijo con suavidad.

―Está bien― accedió Harry.

ooooo

Harry esperó a que Draco se moviera, y cuando no lo hizo, le tomó la mano y con gentileza jaló a su pareja en dirección a la escuela. Después de unos pasos ya no tuvo que jalarlo, pero no le soltó la mano. Le asustaba ver a Draco tan complaciente, pero tenía que admitir que el rubio tenía sus razones para estar sacudido. Lucius Malfoy ahora sabía con certeza que su hijo se había vuelto hacia la Luz. Nada bueno saldría de ese conocimiento.

―Ya no podremos dejar los terrenos del colegio, ¿cierto?― preguntó Parkinson. Ella, los demás Slytherin y los Gryffindor habían formado una falange alrededor de ellos, y Harry esperaba que eso hiciera sentir a Draco más seguro.

―Deben esperar lechuzas de sus padres― murmuró Draco y Harry estuvo complacido de ver que estaba saliendo del shock―. No toquen nada que les envíen con las manos desnudas. Podría ser un Traslador… o peor.

― ¿Peor?― inquirió Ron.

― Quiere decir veneno― respondió Zabini.

― ¿A sus propios hijos?

― ¡Ellos harán lo que ese vil, antes humano, pedazo de mierda de erumpent a quien sirven, les diga!― gruñó Draco― ¡Todas fueron malditas mentiras! Ahora puedo verlo. Toda esa mierda sobre proteger el futuro para los sangrepura. No les importa… a Él no le importa la sangre. Sólo está usando eso para guiarlos como maldito ganado. Se supone que debemos ser jodidamente apreciados, ¡no jodidamente sacrificados por El-Que-Debería-Ser-Jodidamente-Eliminado-Como-La-M aldita-Criatura-Oscura-Que-Es!

―Draco, necesitas calmarte― lo animó Hermione, ansiosa.

―Pero tiene razón― dijo Ron suavemente―. Todos los niños mágicos deben ser apreciados y celebrados. La población mágica disminuye cada año y cuando aumenta es un tiempo de regocijo. Tú y Harry no lo comprenden. Se sorprendieron cuando acepté con facilidad que estaban juntos. Pero los demás entienden, ¿cierto?― miró a los Slytherin y todos asintieron― Hay un mago creciendo dentro de Malfoy. El futuro, nuestro futuro. Estoy contento por eso, sin importar quiénes sean sus padres, sin importar cómo llegó a ser. Es por eso que evitamos tener bastardos. Niños felices, seguros, amados con dos padres que los cuiden, es la única manera en la que podemos asegurar que siempre habrá magos y brujas.

Harry miró con la boca abierta a Ron. Él… él no sabía eso. Cielos, estaba tan perdido a veces con lo que respecta al mundo mágico. Pero al mirar alrededor, vio que no era el único sintiéndose perdido. Los Slytherin lucían absolutamente destruidos. Enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy debía ser como enfrentarse a sus propios padres, padres que alguna vez los habían tratado como la más preciada de sus posesiones, y ahora los amenazaban porque no querían seguir a un loco.

Harry no supo lo que se sentía ser apreciado siendo un niño, pero sí sabía lo que se sentía que Voldemort te quitara a tus padres. Miró a Draco y vio la pálida mano apoyada contra su estómago. Poniendo su mano sobre la de Draco, juró que Voldemort no sobreviviría para devastar a otra generación.

Un grupo bastante callado, perdidos en sus recuerdos de lo que era y lo que debería ser, se dirigió de vuelta al castillo.


	28. Magos y brujas totalmente entrenados

Salvando a Draco Malfoy

de Dayspring

beta LatexoHPo

**Capítulo 27. Magos y Brujas Totalmente Entrenados**

Harry alternaba entre correr y arrastrarse hacia las mazmorras. Había tomado su último EXTASIS y, aunque no deseaba más que ir a su habitación y dormir treinta horas seguidas, era claramente consciente de que había ignorado a su compañero vinculado por casi toda una semana. Claro, tomar los EXTASIS era una clara excusa para su acción, pero ―y ese era un gran pero―, Draco todavía debía estar dolido por la confrontación con Lucius. Había estado asustado… y él lo había dejado solo con sus preocupaciones. Bueno, no había estado completamente solo; los compañeros del rubio habían estado pendientes de él y Harry había recordado preguntarles sobre Draco todos los días. De acuerdo con ellos, se mantenía ocupado. Ya que no había podido ayudar a sus amigos con los EXTASIS, ayudó a los de quinto con sus TIMOs y a varios más con sus exámenes finales. A Harry le parecía que Draco lo estaba manejando bien, hasta que Parkinson hizo la observación de que no sabía qué haría Draco cuando se le acabaran las cosas por hacer y no tuviera nada más qué hacer que pensar.

¿Pero cómo manejaba alguien que su padre planeara su muerte?

―Parkinson― llamó el mientras la chica estaba a punto de entrar a la sala común de Slytherin.

―Potter. Probablemente sea mejor que no entres en estos momentos. Estoy segura de que hay algunos con un ánimo horrible después de los agotadores exámenes. Yo le diré que salga―. Harry asintió comprendiendo. Ni siquiera los Gryffindor estaban de buen ánimo cuando estaban cansados― ¿Y, Potter?

― ¿Sí?

―Trata de ser amable. El encuentro con su padre lo ha hecho sentirse como mierda. Necesita sentirse amado.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso cuando pregunté antes por él?― casi gritó Harry.

―Draco era consciente de que tenías que tomar tus EXTASIS, así que teníamos la orden de mantenerte alejado. Si te hace sentir mejor, a nosotros también nos mantuvo a distancia. Para un tipo egoísta y materialista, Draco puede ser sorprendentemente considerado si lo desea― concluyó ella con una tierna y cansada sonrisa y marchó a la Sala Común.

Harry se preguntó cuánto era preocupación genuina por Draco y cuánto era culpa por lo que la chica y los otros le habían hecho al darle la poción de violación. Seguramente habían tenido buenas razones, y las cosas no habían resultado tan mal, pero habían tomado un enorme riesgo con la vida de su líder. ¿Y si accidentalmente hubiera matado a Draco? ¿Y si Draco no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir después de haber sido violado? Algunas personas bulliciosas e impetuosas como el rubio eran mentalmente débiles. ¿Y si Draco hubiera intentado suicidarse o deshacerse del bebé? ¿Y si…?

―Potter, si te vas a quedar dormido al menos ten la decencia de hacerlo en privado.

Harry parpadeó a la figura frente a él. ¿Cuándo había salido Draco?

―Lo… siento― tartamudeó―. Me perdí en mis pensamientos por un segundo.

―Por favor, dime que estás contando con tu instinto y no tu intelecto para matar a Voldemort. Después de todo, no sería bueno que te "perdieras" entonces, ¿no es así?― comenzó Draco mirando el pasillo― Afuera probablemente está lleno de gente. ¿Prefieres hacer esto en un salón vacío?

Harry acomodó sus anteojos.

― ¿Hacer qué?

―Mirar al…― apuntó su estómago― ¿No es eso por lo que te apresuraste a las mazmorras? Ha pasado casi una semana desde tu último espectáculo.

Harry tocó a Draco en la manga para llamar su atención.

―No me molestaría ver al bebé, pero vine a verte a ti― explicó.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron.

―Oh. Estoy bien, como ya sabes. Me dijeron que preguntaste por mí.

―Pero oírlo de ellos y verlo por mí mismo son dos cosas diferentes.

Draco parecía que iba a discutir, pero meneó la cabeza.

―Pomfrey dice que estoy bien.

― ¿Pomfrey? ¿Fuiste a ver a la enfermera?

―Fue sólo un chequeo de rutina, Potter.

Harry se relajó.

―Habría ido contigo si me hubieras dicho.

―Estabas en medio de tus EXTASIS, y no estoy tan podrido todavía como para no encontrar la enfermería por mi cuenta― añadió el rubio con rudeza.

Harry se preguntó si debería conjurar un letrero para ponerlo sobre la cabeza de Draco que dijera: "Precaución ― Espinoso Malfoy Abajo".

―Eso no fue lo que quise decir. Estamos vinculados y tendremos un bebé. Yo debería estar contigo, apoyándote.

―No soy una bruja indefensa.

―No dije que lo fueras― suspiró Harry. Quizá había entendido todo mal. Los Slytherin no habían hecho que violara a Draco para salvarse a ellos mismos; lo habían hecho para torturarlo a él.

Como si eso fuera algo nuevo.

Entraron a un salón vacío. Draco desabotonó su túnica y su camisa. Harry sacó su varita e hizo el encantamiento. Se formó una imagen que lucía más como un bebé que como un gusano.

―Lo siento― dijo Harry mientras miraba a su hijo―. Por el comienzo, cuando te acusé de renunciar al bebé para volver con tu padre. No te conocía… bueno, a todo el mundo mágico… y no sabía que pensaban tan altamente sobre los niños. Te insulté y, por una vez, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Draco se quedó mirándolo.

― ¿Acaso los muggles no aprecian a sus niños?

―Mis muggles no― murmuró Harry.

Draco abrió los ojos.

―Sé que dijiste que vivías en una alacena, y pensé que era porque los muggles con los que vivías eran pobre o no tenían mucho espacio. Pero no es así, ¿cierto?

―Mi primo Dudley, que tiene mi edad, tenía dos habitaciones… una sólo para sus juguetes rotos.

Draco puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

― ¿Y qué hacías tú con juguetes rotos?

Harry agachó la cabeza.

―Los únicos que tenía eran los que podía sacar de la habitación de los juguetes rotos.

Draco respiró profundamente.

―Recuérdame una vez más por qué estamos peleando en contra de Voldemort.

―Porque no todos los muggles son los Dursley. Al igual que no todos los magos son mortífagos.

―O Malfoys― añadió Draco y Harry pudo entender lo mal que el encuentro del día sábado había atormentado los pensamientos de su esposo.

―Algunos Malfoy son más inteligentes que otros― le dijo al rubio con una sonrisa.

―Claro que sí― respondió Draco con una sonrisa temblorosa― ¿Cómo te fue en tus EXTASIS?

Harry se encogió de hombros, cómodo con el cambio de tema.

―Sin la presión de tener notas altas para poder volverme un Auror, fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Al día siguiente sería el banquete de despedida. Después había una semana de descanso, y luego comenzaría el entrenamiento de HOGAR. Además de sus amigos Gryffindor y los Slytherin de Draco, había un buen número de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff que decidieron unirse. Draco no había estado muy impresionado por los Hufflepuff, diciendo que sólo habían decidido unirse a HOGAR porque les daba la oportunidad de mantenerse "mejores amigos por siempre".

Harry no le dijo que esa era parte de la motivación en Gryffindor también.

―Sabes que no es necesario que te quedes aquí conmigo esta semana.

Los Slytherin no tenían a dónde ir, especialmente después de que Lucius le había informado a sus padres sobre su deserción a la Luz.

― ¿A dónde más iría?

― ¿A la casa de los Weasley?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

―Estoy donde quiero estar.

Y así era.

―Bueno, yo no―. Eso dolió―. Preferiría más estar en, digamos, el sur de Francia. Podríamos caminar juntos por la playa o simplemente beber cerveza de mantequilla a lado de una piscina.

El "juntos" ayudó mucho a calmar el dolor.

―Quizá el próximo año, Draco.

El rubio asintió.

―Sí, quizá el próximo año… ¡Mira!― exclamó apuntando a la imagen flotante― Creo que está tratando de hacer señas con una mano.

Harry observó la imagen.

―En realidad, creo que me está dando el dedo.

― ¡Ese es mi hijo!― murmuró Draco con una sonrisa.

Harry pensó que nunca había lucido más orgulloso.

ooooo

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado en iguales cantidades de rojo y dorado, verde y plata, azul y bronce, y negro y amarillo; cosa que era buena porque, a diferencia de años anteriores, cada mesa tenía una mezcla de estudiantes. De hecho, si había alguna separación era más por edades, con los de Séptimo ocupando el lugar principal.

―Me pregunto quién ganó la Copa de las Casas éste año― dijo Hermione― ¿Alguien recuerda el nivel de los relojes de arena?

Todos en la mesa negaron con la cabeza.

―En realidad no importa mucho ahora que estamos unidos― comentó Pansy―. Me pregunto qué habría sucedido si esto hubiera pasado antes.

―No habríamos llegado a cumplir la mayoría de edad si esto hubiera sucedido antes― intervino Blaise―. Recuerden, esta unidad viene a un alto precio para algunos de nosotros.

―Valdrá la pena, Blaise― dijo Draco tranquilamente―. Así tiene que ser.

Antes de que Potter, que impulsivamente había tomado su mano, pudiera abrir la boca e hiciera una promesa precipitada, Dumbledore se puso de pie y pidió atención.

―Alumnos, nunca he estado tan orgulloso como lo estoy en este momento. Ustedes han logrado algo que no se había dado en Hogwarts en dos mil años. Ni guerras, ni hambrunas, ni alzamientos habían conseguido unir a las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts. Estoy seguro que cuando los Fundadores crearon esta institución, no planearon que en todo momento y en todas las formas fuera siempre Slytherin contra Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff. Los Fundadores eran amigos, esperaban que los miembros de las Casas fueran amigos y rivales amistosos. Pero la idea fue corrompida en una parodia de su intención original y, como es bien conocido, una Casa dividida no puede seguir de pie. El Sombrero Seleccionador sabiamente nos recordó esto y ustedes, mis queridos estudiantes, escucharon esa advertencia. En nombre de Hogwarts, se los agradezco. Mezquindad, maldad y separatismo no tienen lugar en la guerra. Y seamos claros en esto, hay una guerra. Voldemort existe y sus fuerzas que ahora están en batalla, utilizando su poder en contra de inocentes.

"Pero gracias a ustedes, Hogwarts será un refugio seguro, un respiro en el tiempo en un mundo tumultuoso. Así que humildemente me inclino ante ustedes.

Como un príncipe frente a un rey en tiempos pasados, Dumbledore se apoyó en una rodilla frente a la asamblea. Nadie respiró hasta que se puso de pie otra vez.

―Sin embargo, hay una razón para el sistema de Casas y para aquellos afortunados de estudiar bajo la tutela del Profesor Snape saben su propósito― sus ojos brillaron ante el molesto Snape―. Respecto a eso, llegamos al punto culminante del Banquete de Despedida… la adjudicación de la Copa de las Casas. Los puntajes actuales, por favor―. McGonagall le pasó un pergamino y él se acomodó los anteojos mientras lo desenrollaba―. Al parecer, Ravenclaw va a la cabeza con 500 puntos. Hufflepuff le sigue de cerca con 400 puntos, luego Gryffindor con 300 y Slytherin con 200. Ahora, como director, me gustaría hacer algunos ajustes. A las cuatro casas, por su espíritu de unidad, le doy 100 puntos a cada una.

"Por su encantador entusiasmo y jovialidad en general, le doy a Hufflepuff 100 puntos.

Los Hufflepuff chillaron y comenzaron a abrazarse.

―A los Gryffindor, ganadores de la Copa de Quidditch…―. Hubo un asalto de vítores, e incluso Draco se dignó a aplaudir (después de todo, él había estado marginado, así que Slytherin no tuvo oportunidad)―… le doy 100 puntos. Por tener a la alumna con el puntaje combinado más alto en los EXTASIS, le doy 100 puntos a Gryffindor. Felicitaciones, Hermione Granger.

Draco rodó los ojos pero igual aplaudió. Se había vuelto un rito anual de Dumbledore darle la Copa de las Casas a sus preciosos Gryffindor. Siempre había sido una espina en su costado, pero este año tenía demasiadas otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

―Por tener al alumno con el más alto número de EXTASIS aprobados, le doy 100 puntos… a Slytherin. Felicitaciones, señor Malfoy.

Draco sonrió e hizo una reverencia burlona. Su sonrisa creció al ver el rostro de asombro de Granger.

―Por el coraje extremo, por la fuerza de corazón y de mente, por un sacrificio del alma, por pelear una guerra dentro de sus corazones que nosotros los de la Luz nunca comprenderemos completamente, le doy a la Casa Slytherin…―. Draco sabía lo que venía. Dumbledore iba a empatar los números, en respeto a su nueva unidad―… 300 puntos.

Las decoraciones multicolores se volvieron verde y plata.

Todos estaban aturdidos. Hasta que Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir. Los Gryffindor se le unieron, al igual que todos los miembros de las demás Casas un momento después.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que muriera la emoción y Dumbledore pudiera decir:

―Séptimos años, por favor pónganse de pie. Desde este momento, ustedes son magos y brujas totalmente entrenados. Ha sido un placer y un honor ser su Director. Y ahora, la cena está servida.

Las mesas se llenaron de comida y el Gran Comedor estalló en risas y conversaciones.

Otro año en Hogwarts había terminado.


	29. HOGAR

Salvando a Draco Malfoy

de Dayspring

beta LatexoHPo

Capítulo 28. H.O.G.A.R.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Draco?— preguntó Granger mientras le pasaba un plato de higos. Nunca le habían gustado los higos hasta el embarazo.

—Por favor, no me acuses de estar coludido con nuestro loco director. No sé por qué nos dio 300 puntos…

—No, en realidad estoy de acuerdo con eso. Estoy hablando sobre los EXTASIS. ¿Cómo conseguiste más que yo?

—Oh. Tomé un curso independiente en Magia Elfíca.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sólo para tener más EXTASIS que yo?

Bueno, sí. Pero ese no era el punto.

—No todo es sobre ti, Granger.

Ella frunció el ceño pero continuó de todas maneras.

—Pero no podemos acceder a la magia elfíca, es inútil para nosotros.

—No totalmente inútil. Es cierto que no podemos usar la magia que ellos usan. La magia de los magos es interna, única e intrínseca al mago, mientras que los elfos toman la magia a su alrededor, impulsando su propia firma mágica al acceder al poder inherente de la naturaleza. Pero hay algunos aspectos que podemos utilizar. Si ellos usan la magia de un fresno para un hechizo de curación, ¿no deberías usar fresno para pociones sanadoras?

Ella asintió.

—Lo entiendo. Si un ítem en particular impulsa sus hechizos, quizá también podría impulsar los nuestros. Eso es genial. ¿Por qué no se ha hecho antes?

—Se ha hecho… en un grado limitado. El problema está con los hechizos de traducción para los hechizos en elfíco. Son mayormente pensamientos en lugar de palabras, y son difícies de escribir adecuadamente. Sería inútil si tuviéramos un intérprete, pero como aprendimos de Binns, los elfos no han sido amigables con los magos desde 1955.

—Y nunca explicaron por qué sucedió eso— accedió ella con un aire de frustración tan profundo, que Draco se preguntó cuánto había buscado la chica una explicación. Qué muggle de su parte. Cualquier mago podría decirle que los elfos hacían lo que querían y cuando querían—. Entonces, ¿qué hechizo traductor estás usando? ¿Es nuevo?— siguió ella.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy usando un hechizo.

—¿Entonces cómo…?

—Draco habla con fluidez el elfíco— interrumpió Harry y Draco notó que estaba sonriendo orgulloso.

Qué extraño.

—No diría que con "fluidez"— dijo Draco molesto—. En realidad nunca he tenido una conversación con un verdadero elfo. Una de las pocas especies que nuestro loco… er… estimado director no ha contratado como profesor aquí.

—¿Aprendiste el lenguaje para este curso?— preguntó Granger.

—Por supuesto que no—. Esa habría sido una tontería… e imposible de hacer. ¿Acaso ella no entendía el concepto de lo difícil que era el lenguaje elfíco?—. Hablo elfíco y otros cinco idiomas más desde que era un niño. Los Malfoy tienen negocios en todo el mundo. Padre pensó que aprender diferentes lenguas sería prudente.

—Pero ningún mago tiene negocios con los elfos ahora.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Lucius había dejado órdenes con su tutor así que le habían enseñado. Pronto había sobrepasado el conocimiento de su tutor y había aprendido más por sí mismo.

—Siempre está el futuro— dijo casualmente.

—¿Vas a continuar con tus estudios?

Mocosa entrometida, ¿no? Draco asintió.

—Ya que por el momento sólo me permiten hacer magia teórica, pienso continuar.

—Estoy contenta— dijo ella, sonriéndole—. Quizá tu trabajo pueda ayudarnos a proteger Hogwarts.

Draco le sonrió educado mientras por dentro rodaba los ojos. Aparte del hecho de que el castillo sería su hogar por el futuro previsible, le importaba una mierda proteger Hogwarts. Todo era sobre proteger a Draco Malfoy.

El bebé pateó su vejiga.

Harry le sonrió.

… ¿no era así?

Todavía no tenía la respuesta a eso cuando las mazmorras se vaciaron la mañana siguiente. Emocionados Slytherin se dirigían a sus casas para decirle a sus padres que ganaron la Copa de las Casas, mientras que él y su alegre banda de secuaces estaban parados entre las sombras observándolos marcharse. De repente era todo tan real, lo que habían elegido, lo diferente que sus vidas iban a ser este verano.

—¿Crees que el Gran Comedor todavía tenga nuestros colores?— preguntó Nott mientras marchaban a desayunar.

—Nadie más está aquí, ¿Por qué molestarse en cambiarlos?— respondió Pansy.

La escuela estaba vacía, y finalmente podían caminar por ahí sin las túnicas ya que no había nadie que no pudiera ver a Draco en su estado "natural".

—Quizá la magia estaba diseñada para durar un cierto número de horas— contrarrestó Nott.

Draco medio escuchaba la discusión. Su mente estaba demasiado llena de "debería haber estado". Él debería haber estado en el Expreso de Hogwarts, molestando a los estudiantes más jóvenes y a Potter & Compañía. Debería haber estado anticipando ver a su padre para exclamar orgulloso que él solo había ganado la Copa de las Casas para los Slytherin. Debería haber estado preguntándose si su madre había vuelto a redecorar su habitación.

Debería haber estado preguntándose cómo mierda podría evitar ser marcado.

Quizás era mejor que no existieran esos debiera-haber-estado.

—Buenos días.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Potter entrando por las grandes puertas que llevaban afuera.

—Buenos días, Harry. ¿Fuiste a ver cuándo se marchaba el Expreso de Hogwarts?

Potter asintió.

—Fue extraño verlo irse sin mí. Pero definitivamente no estoy triste por eso.

Si él viviera con muggles, tampoco lo estaría.

—¿Tienes idea de cuándo Dumbledore vendrá a buscarnos?

El Director les había dicho que se mudarían a sus nuevas habitaciones en la parte baja de la escuela.

—Conoces a Dumbledore— dijo Harry en respuesta.

Lo que significaba que no tenía idea, y lo más probable era que el loco profesor tampoco la tuviera. Suspiró. De seguro el otro bando era más eficiente que este. Podía ver a Voldemort ganar simplemente porque Dumbledore le daba a Harry la dirección incorrecta a la guerra. O la dirección correcta pero a la guerra equivocada.

Pero claro, Voldemort también estaba loco, y quizás entre ambos, darían un giro errado hacia la guerra, dejando al mundo girando sólo en felicidad.

Sí, claro.

—Pásame la salsa picante.

Ignoro la mirada extraña que todos sus compañeros de desayuno le dieron. Y qué importaba que ahora todo le gustara con salsa picante. Y mientras más picante mejor, pensó mientras eructó y una llamarada salió de su boca. Le sonrió a Crabbe y Goyle. Al menos ya habían aprendido que no debían sentarse frente a él.

—¿Quieren ir al lago hoy, al menos hasta que el Director aparezca?— preguntó Pansy.

Eso fue seguido por una conversación sobre qué pedirle a los elfos domésticos para una cesta de picnic, quién sabia los hechizos para mantener alejado al calamar gigante, y cuán helada podía estar el agua.

Era bastante aburrido.

—Podríamos quedarnos adentro si quieres.

Draco despertó de su breve siesta, agradecido de quien había movido su plato del camino. Si se hubiera dormido sobre su desayuno, tendría que lanzar un obliviate sobre toda a la mesa. Y podía hacerlo. Su padre le había enseñado hace dos veranos.

Eso de seguro decía más sobre la familia Malfoy de lo que quería.

Miró con ojos cansados a Harry, que había hecho el comentario de quedarse adentro.

—Puedo dormir cerca del lago con tanta facilidad como aquí— dijo burlándose de sí mismo.

—¿Deberías dormir tanto?

Draco asintió.

—Pomfrey dice que es bastante común entre las brujas. Además, últimamente sólo es en las mañanas. Durante la tarde, ya he vuelto a la normalidad. En el lago tendrás que lanzar un hechizo para protegerme del sol y tienes que asegurarte de que tenga suficiente agua. Oh, y tendrás que ir a las mazmorras a buscar mi edredón de plumas. No podría recostarme en nada más.

—Está bien. También podría transfigurar uno de esos paraguas de playa. Sólo en caso que este muy brillante afuera.

Draco miró a su compañero para ver si estaba siendo sarcástico, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue completa sinceridad. El estar embarazado tenía sus ventajas.

Eructó más flamas y observó cómo Nott se corrió del camino.

Bastantes ventajas.

Fue después que almorzaron por el lago que Dumbledore se acercó y los invitó a seguirlo a sus nuevas habitaciones.

—Si no llegamos allí pronto, van a tener que lanzar un Mobilicorpus en mí— jadeó Draco veinte minutos después. Habían pasado por pérgolas en los jardines, túneles en las mazmorras, escaleras que se movían en no menos de cinco torres diferentes y Dumbledore lucía como si nada.

—Ah, aquí estamos— anunció Dumbledore cuando entraron a un largo corredor que lucía exactamente igual a los demás corredores que ya habían recorrido.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a proteger a los demás si ni siquiera podemos recordar cómo llegar donde ellos?— murmuró Blaise, encorvado ligeramente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Oh, las áreas más familiares de la parte Superior de la escuela están por esta puerta— dijo Dumbledore cuando pasaron al Aldo de una pesada puerta grabada—. Se abre justo en el área al lado del Gran Comedor… creo. "

—¿Entonces por qué…?— comenzó a sisear Draco, luego se dio cuenta que perdería el aliento que no tenía.

Dumbledore continúo alegremente por el pasillo y entró a una gran habitación con una chimenea, sofás, y varias mesas.

—A la derecha están las barracas de las brujas—. Abrió un par de puertas. Había dos filas de camas alineadas en una gran habitación—. Y aquí a la izquierda, las barracas de los magos—. Las habitaciones eran idénticas excepto que los colores de las chicas eran tono pastel y los de los chicos más brillantes. Draco estaba pensando cuál sería el mejor lugar en la habitación (más lejos o más cerca del baño) cuando Dumbledore continúo—. Y aquí— se detuvo frente a otro par de puertas— está la habitación de Harry y Draco.

¿Habitación? ¿Tenían su propia habitación? Por supuesto que sí, se dio cuenta al abrir las puertas. Ellos eran un par vinculado. Necesitaban privacidad para el sexo y otras cosas. Tenía una pequeña salita, pero lo suficientemente grande para reunirse con sus Slytherins si era necesario. A un lado había una puerta de vidrio que llevaba a lo que al parecer era un patio privado. Intercambió una sonrisa con Harry; tenían un jardín tarsero y aunque no había un gran árbol, de alguna manera pondrían un columpio. Se movieron hacia otra puerta. El dormitorio, que lucía exactamente igual a la habitación de su "noche de bodas", al igual que el baño. Cosa que lo hizo preguntarse... No importaba. Se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa satisfecha. Esto estaba funcionando perfectamente. El Plan fue perfecto. Y la cama lo llamaba.

Justo cuando comenzaba a acostarse, la voz de Dumbledore llamo.

—Vamos, Harry, Draco. Tenemos que continuar el tour. Hay salas de clases que visitar antes del Comedor, también está la biblioteca y...

Draco suspiró y permitió que Harry lo pusiera de pie.

—Estos serán sus campos de entrenamiento— dijo Dumbledore señalando una gran extensión de tierra—. Mucho de su entrenamiento físico tendrá lugar aquí.

—¿Físico?— preguntó Pansy preocupada.

—He oído que la guerra puede ser muy demandante físicamente, querida, así que todos deben estar en forma para pelear— respondió Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando antes las miradas horrorizada de los Slytherins.

Harry trató de lucir comprensivo, pero en realidad, en su opinión, los sangrepura eran demasiado dependientes de sus varitas. Draco estaba constantemente preocupado por no poder usar su varita; que francamente, era algo muy bueno desde el punto de vista de Harry. Draco nunca apreciaba mucho al "Harry Salvador del mundo mágico", pero apreciaba mucho al "Harry atento y todavía tiene una varita para ayudarlo".

—¿Cuáles serán nuestras clases?— preguntó Daphne.

—Será un verano completo. Tomaran nueve clases…— les paso rollos de pergamino—, cuatro por día, además de la última que será todos los días. Después de los entrenamientos del domingo, tendrán el resto el día libre para disfrutarlo como quieran.

Harry leyó el pergamino:

*Encantamientos de Armas: Hacer armas de cosas comunes

* Transfiguraciones de Batalla

* Pociones de Guerra

*Ofensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

* Aritmancia Estratégica

*Masas y Desastres Mágicos: El Arte del Manejo de Multitudes

*Cerebros y Deducciones: Guía Oficial del DLM para Investigaciones

*Introducción a la Ley Mágica

*Buen Estado Físico para el Guerrero Mágico

—Estos son cursos de ocho semanas para ver dónde están sus afinidades. Después de las ocho semanas, serán evaluados y guiados a actividades más adecuadas con su experiencia personal. También tendrán que patrullar y defender Hogwarts. Los estudiantes regresarán y será su deber velar por su seguridad.

—¿Cuántos miembros de la milicia habrá?

—Sólo los veintisiete de sus compañeros de año. Son nuestro grupo de prueba. Al final del año, abriremos la organización para más graduados. ¿Hay más preguntas?—. Nadie habló— En caso de que tengan alguna después, estaré disponible para ustedes todos los días de esta semana. La contraseña es 'bolitas de dulce.' Oh, y por si acaso, la Parte Baja de la escuela y los terrenos han sido encantados para que lo que se hable aquí no pueda ser repetido afuera.

—¿Cree que tenemos espías, profesor?— preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Creo, mi querido Harry, que hay ciertos… hechos— miró claramente el estómago de Draco— que tendrán que salir, pero así el conocimiento no saldrá.

—Oh.

Bueno, eso tenía sentido. Todos tendría que saber sobre el vínculo y el bebé. Si la información se filtraba y Voldemort se enteraba... Harry se estremeció.

—Los dejo para que se acostumbren a su nuevo ambiente. Las comidas serán servidas en el horario habitual de Hogwarts en el comedor. Disfruten su semana. El trabajo duro comenzara el próximo lunes.

Los magos y brujas se dirigieron a sus barracas asignadas para reclamar las camas que querían. Aunque todos ellos, salvo Harry, habrían preferido estar en sus hogares con sus familias, se aferraron a la creencia de que este futuro era el único que les aseguraba que tendrían uno.

Harry sólo esperaba no fallarles.


	30. Hogar 2

Salvando a Draco Malfoy

de Dayspring

beta LatexoHPo

Capítulo 29. Un Hogar

—Francamente estoy preocupado por quién tomará el puesto de profesor de Ofensa. Hemos tenido profesores que apestan en Defensa— dijo Blaise y Harry, sentando al otro lado del Slytherin en la mesa, tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

Él sabía mucho mejor que sus compañeros lo malo que habían sido los instructores de Defensa, en especial aquél que había llevado a Voldemort en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Habían terminado la cena que fue acompañada de discusiones y suposiciones sobre quiénes enseñarían las variadas clases. De la única que estaban seguros era de la clase de Pociones. Otra clase con Snape. Qué alegría, pensó Harry.

—Sólo espero que Ley Mágica no sea tan aburrida como Historia de la Magia. Aunque después de todo el entrenamiento físico, no me irá mal una siesta— dijo Gregory Goyle causando que todos rieran.

—Entonces nos aseguraremos de que nadie se aburra, señor Goyle— dijo Dumbledore mientras entraba al comedor—. No intencionalmente, de todos modos.

Goyle se puso rojo, y en defensa de su nuevo amigo, Harry intentó cambiar el tema.

—Acabamos de terminar, profesor, pero estoy seguro de que los elfos domésticos le traerían algo de comer si lo desea.

—Ya comí, pero gracias por la oferta, Harry. En realidad estoy aquí por un asunto serio. Por razones de seguridad, ustedes no recibirán lechuzas por la mañana. Todo el correo deberá pasar por una serie de hechizos para reforzar la seguridad de su contenido.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Hubo problemas con el correo hoy?

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Desafortunadamente, no—. Movió sus manos y cuatro lechuzas entraron por la puerta, llevaban una pesada carga entre ellas.

— ¿Para quién es?— preguntó Draco y Harry notó que su esposo estaba más pálido de lo normal.

—Para todos los Slytherin, me temo.

Draco asintió, escuchando exactamente lo mismo que Harry. Lo que contenía el paquete era malo. Muy malo.

—¿Necesitamos tomar posiciones defensivas?—. Harry ya tenía la varita en la mano.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a quedarme. Yo sólo... cada uno de ustedes tiene mis más profunda simpatía. No dejen que esto los desanime. Lo que han escogido es lo correcto. Ustedes lo saben en sus cabezas y en sus corazones. Coraje, queridos muchachos, coraje.

—Ábrela, Blaise— pidió Draco apenas las puertas se cerraron tras el director.

Con un movimiento de la varita la caja se abrió. Una pila de algo salió de ella. Le tomó a Harry unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Mayormente eran cosas de bebé —juguetes de peluche, muñecas, varias figuras de acción, mantitas, algunas pequeñas estatuas y papeles. ¿Por qué Dumbledore...?. Escuchó un grito ahogado y se giró hacia el sonido. Era Pansy. Y luego Millicent y Daphne. Blaise tenía los ojos rojos al igual que los demás chicos. Se giró hacia Draco y vio a su esposo fulminando con la mirada la pila de cosas, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramas. ¡Qué diablos!—. Harry volvió a mirar el contenido... y entonces comprendió. Los peluches, muñecas y figuras de acción estaban decapitadas. Las estatuas estaban rotas. Las mantitas rasgadas. Los papeles rotos y arrugados.

—Mi Bu-Bu...— murmuró Pansy y enterró su rostro contra el pecho de Blaise.

—Bubbie..— dijo Goyle con tristeza mientras tomaba una figura de acción.

¡Oh, cielos! pensó Harry, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Esto era... los restos de las cosas favoritas de su infancia. Los padres de los Slytherin al parecer habían asaltado las habitaciones de sus hijos. Muñecas, peluches, sonajeros y mordedores. Incluso premios de antes de que entraran a Hogwarts ahora estaban grotescamente desfigurados. Miró a los Slytherin con el corazón roto, y su propio corazón se rompió en simpatía. Su propio juguete favorito, un elefante de peluche que Dudley había desarmado y arrojado en la segunda habitación, residía en el fondo de su baúl e iba con él donde fuera porque no confiaba en los Dursley. Pero los Slytherin no sabían de eso. No sabían lo verdaderamente viciosos que habían sido sus padres.

El último velo había sido brutalmente sacado de sus ojos.

—Tu varita, Harry— demandó Draco.

Harry hizo lo que le pidió, ni siquiera pensó en la condición de Draco y en la prohibición de Pomfrey.

—Redintegro—. La caja se volvió a armar— Mobiliarca archa—. La caja flotó tras Draco y marchó fuera del comedor, hacia el exterior de la escuela. Todos los siguieron con los ojos rojos— Incendio.

La caja estalló en llamas.

—Crabbe, Goyle: busquen las provisiones—. Ambos entraron mientras los demás observaban cómo se consumía la caja hasta que sólo quedaron cenizas— ¡Nadorhuanrim! ¡Amin delotha lle Atar! ¡Qualma!— gruñó Draco con la voz temblorosa.

Lo que Draco dijo en elfíco probablemente era la misma cosa que Harry estaba pensando en español, pero era suficiente. Los brazos de Draco temblaban y Harry tomó su varita.

—Está listo— dijo con gentileza—. Vamos adentro.

Draco volvió a tomar la varita y murmuró algo. Las cenizas desaparecieron.

—¡Vuelve al remitente, bastardo!— exclamó devolviéndole la varita a Harry, finalmente marchó de vuelta al castillo sin mirar atrás.

ooooo

Las "proviciones" terminaron siendo cajas de cerveza de mantequilla y unas cuantas botellas de whisky de fuego. Las chicas conjuraron algunas decoraciones para la Sala Común y dijeron que era una celebración de libertad y fiesta de inauguración. Pero Harry reconocía un velorio cuando lo veía. Después de la explosión inicial de música a todo volumen y fingida excitación, la habitación rápidamente cayó en una sombría depresión, aumentada por el whisky de fuego. Música melancólica sonaba de fondo mientras los Slytherin estaban sentados en parejas o tríos, hablando en voz baja o sólo apoyándose entre ellos.

—Baila conmigo.

Harry miró a su demandante esposo. Draco, debido a su condición, era el único completamente sobrio. El dolor libre en sus ojos provocó que un ansioso Harry hiciera todo lo que él quisiera, así que de inmediato se puso de pie. Cuando los brazos de Draco lo envolvieron y la cabeza del rubio se apoyó en su hombro, se dio cuenta que Draco quería más un abrazo que un baile. Él estaba dispuesto a darle lo que fuera. Y cuando el abrazo se transformó en besos, tampoco tuvo quejas.

Hubo un breve momento de preocupación cuando se encontró en su habitación sin recordar cómo había llegado allí, pero los besos de Draco lo envolvieron en una oleada de una sensación tan pura y densa, atrapante, de la que su mente parecía querer escapar y la preocupación se desvaneció junto a su camisa. Cuando la camisa de Draco no desapareció también, su mente surgió lo suficiente para preguntarle cuál era el problema y su cuerpo, sus labios en especial, se agacharon a besar el bulto que al parecer avergonzaba a su marido.

—Mío— susurró contra la suave piel de Draco.

La camisa se unió a la suya.

Hubo un momento de vacilación cuando su consciencia luchó contra la oleada recordándole que quizá se estaba aprovechando de un desconsolado y adolorido Draco. Pero tenía diecisiete y su cuerpo estaba en buen estado físico; su conciencia no tuvo oportunidad. Pronto hubo contacto en lugares nunca tocados salvo por sus propias manos. Toques suaves y fuertes, toques que se sentían como algodón sobre algodón y otros que le recordaban las olas llegando a la orilla. Oh, y el sabor. Salado, amargo, ácido y algo que era Draco... tan, tan Draco. Y sabía que supuestamente debía contenerse, que tenía que esperar por Draco, que sería mejor que se alejara del borde. Pero no podía evitarlo. No podía. No podía evitar sucumbir al poder que se estaba desatando dentro de él. Iba a...

...¿temblar por una brisa en sus partes privadas?

Abrió los ojos e incluso sin los anteojos pudo ver a Draco sentado en el lado opuesto de la cama, encorvado y respirando con dificultad. ¿Qué diablos?

Se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta cuando un tímido "lo siento" le respondió.

También se encontró sin aliento. Había visto esa figura encorvada antes. Había escuchado esa voz tímida. Oh, mierda. Oh, Dios, Merlín, o quién diablos estaba a cargo, ¿qué había hecho?

—Me pusiste abajo. Estabas sobre mí y yo...

Te lo dije, le recordó su conciencia.

Imbécil, se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de componerse lo suficiente para mentirle a Draco y decirle que todo estaba bien, que comprendía. Bueno, no mentiría sobre la parte que comprendía, pero de que estaba bien... todavía la tenía tan dura que le dolía, y su conciencia estaba alegremente diciéndole lo equivocado que estaba, que tenía que ser un mago muy malo para aún tenerla dura mientras enfrentaba la miseria que emanaba de Draco.

—Necesito...tengo que...— tartamudeó. Miró alrededor de la habitación frenéticamente y jadeó aliviado cuando vio la puerta del baño—. Sólo iré a...

Pero cuando se levantó, Draco estaba enfrente de él, bloqueando su paso.

—Harry— dijo con suavidad. Y entonces, lo tocó otra vez.

Harry se corrió. Y se corrió. Hasta que sus rodillas se doblaron y quedó como un bulto humillado a los pies de Draco. Se encontró llorando, no sólo porque había quedado como un tonto y había arruinado la primera y única oportunidad de tener sexo consensual, sino porque se había sentido tan bien.

—Maldito virgen— murmuró Draco sobre él—. Vamos. Vamos a limpiarte, y luego lo intentaremos otra vez, ¿ya?

¿Qué? Miró la mano de Draco, que sostenía hacia él y meneó la cabeza. Draco intentaba ser noble y fuerte y toda esa mierda Gryffindor otra vez. Por él. Y él no lo valía. No después de...

—No, Draco. Debí detenerme hace rato. Estabas alterado por no poder volver a tu casa, y yo me aproveché de ti y... ¡Ay!

Draco le jaló una oreja antes de agarrarlo por el brazo.

—Súbete a la maldita cama, Potter, y aquí está tu varita... ¡límpiate!—. Harry obedeció y luego Draco se arrodilló a su lado, su cabello suelto a la luz de las velas incitándolo— Tú no tienes ni la inclinación ni las pelotas para aprovecharte de mí, Potter. Si no te quisiera, lo diría. Pero al parecer, porque eres tan jodidamente denso a veces, tengo que decirte cuando te deseo. ¡Tal parece que besarte, lamerte y arrastrarte hasta la cama no calza con tu concepto de quererte!

—Pero tú...— comenzó Harry.

—Obviamente, tendré que estar arriba en el futuro próximo. ¿Tienes problemas con eso?

Arriba. Lo que significaba que él estaría abajo. Y abajo significaba sexo. Negó con la cabeza. No. No hay problema.

—¿Draco?

—¿Sí, Harry?

—Cógeme.

Y al ser la pareja obediente que era, Draco lo hizo.

ooooo

Aunque había estado totalmente exhausto cuando se quedó dormido, Harry despertó temprano, cargado de energía y entusiasmo. Estaba en la cama con su esposo, su amante. Era absolutamente extraordinario.

Y Draco había sido tan gentil con él. Considerando lo que le había hecho, el rubio habría estado en su derecho de ser rudo con él... pese a su vínculo. Pero no lo había hecho. Había sido cauteloso y alentador y, ¿se atrevería a decirlo?... dulce. Con razón Draco había tenido tantos amantes previos.

—Harry, si me miras así todo el día, sabrán que te quite la virginidad— dijo Draco sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—¿Y?— sonrió Harry.

—Se supone que te la quite hace tiempo.

—Oh—. Harry pensó un momento— ¿Tal vez fue tan bueno porque no tuvimos que andar escondidos para hacerlo?

—Eres un Gryffindor; probablemente te creerán— respondió Draco con un bufido. Se apoyó en su codo para mirar a Harry—. Así que, ¿de verdad fue bueno?

—¡Lo mejor!

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Porque no es sólo mi cuerpo el que está feliz. Yo estoy feliz, Draco, y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me sentí de esa manera.

—¿No te molesta que no pudieras...?— preguntó Draco moviendo las manos en una moción complicada, pero clara.

Harry se sonrojó.

—No, y si nunca llego a hacerlo no habrá problemas.

Draco rió.

—Eres tan agradable después de que te dan. Voy a tener que recordar eso.

Harry abrió los ojos y parpadeó inocentemente.

—¿Te aprovecharías de mí de esa manera?

—Cada vez que pueda.

Harry sonrió.

—Suena divertido. Estoy contento de que tengas la inclinación y las pelotas, Malfoy— dijo recordando lo que Draco le había dicho la noche anterior.

Draco lo besó y luego dijo:

—Acerca de que te hayas aprovechado de mí porque ahora no tengo un hogar... no puedo extrañar mi hogar cuando estoy en él, ¿no es así?

—¿Draco?—. Harry no tuvo que fingir abrir los ojos por el asombro esta vez.

—Tengo una vida nueva ahora, y no sólo estoy hablando de la que llevo dentro de mí. Tú y el mocoso son mi familia ahora. Mi familia. Mi hogar.

—Y ustedes dos son la mía— juró Harry perdiéndose en los ojos grises que lo miraban.

Draco finalmente dejó de mirarlo y se levantó de la cama.

—Te juro que este hijo tuyo piensa que mi vejiga en su propia silla blanda. Me preguntó de dónde sacó eso— murmuró—. Y por si acaso, él quiere desayuno en la cama— añadió mientras desaparecía en el baño.

Harry sonrió y se apresuró a buscar su ropa para ir en busca de desayuno para dos... para tres. Bueno, al parecer su verano no había cambiado mucho. Estaba en casa. Su familia hacia demandas: Harry, haz esto. Harry, haz aquello. ¡Harry, atiende cada uno de mis caprichos!...

¡Y hazlo rápido! Pero Draco tenía razón; aunque las demandas eran las mismas, su familia había cambiado. Tenía una nueva familia. Una familia que era suya y que, al parecer, estaba orgullosa de él. Draco lo había besado en el Gran Comedor. Draco se había casado con él frente a todos los profesores. Draco lo había amenazado si no dormía en la misma cama con él.

No más alacena.

No más esconderse.

No más vergüenza de que Harry existiera.

En lugar de ello, tenía una gran habitación y una cama.

Y demostraciones públicas de afecto.

Y el sentido de pertenecerle a un arrogante y presumido que no tenía problemas en decir: "Sí, Harry Potter me pertenece y más vale que respetes eso".

—¡No olvides la salsa picante, Potter— vino el grito desde la otra habitación.

Sí, Harry estaba en casa por el verano.

Y no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar.

**Demorare como una semana en subir nuevos capítulos, pase unos días de descanso en un precioso oasis en medio del desierto (idea de mi esposo) descansando y relajándome, pero eso significo estar sin computador, así que al volver a casa me encontré con trabajo atrasado y ya que no me gusta andar apurada prefiero dejar de traducir por unos días. Lo bueno es que al revisar mi correo este capítulo había llegado de ser beteado, así que por lo menos tendrán algo con que entretenerse. Cuídense, byeee**


End file.
